Twisting Life and Destiny
by ScarlettMidnight1o
Summary: The story contiunes as InuYasha's and Kagome's daughter goes off on her own to save her new world. She's faced with an old love, death, and a green eyed boy. But how will her presence mix up the original story of the Deathly Hallows? 2nd book.
1. Chapter 1 Second War Begins

Twisting Life& Destiny

The Second Harry Potter Crossover

Deathly Hallows

By: ScarlettMidnight1o

Chapter 1

Second War Begins

I laid on my bed looking at the ceiling somewhere between sad, angry and confused. Tonight was the night I left for the Burrow, before we tried to get Harry out of him home safely. I picked up the letter that Harry sent in reply to my letter if there was anything he wanted for his birthday.

_Yashie, _

_There is something, One thing that I want. But I'm afraid you'll be mad if I tell you._

_Love, _

_Harry _

I had sent a "I could never be mad at you tell me" back. I had gotten the reply a moment ago, Hedwig's eyes looking reproachful at me, as if she wanted me to give it to him. But how could I?

I got up again and stalked towards the new parchment. Sure I read it wrong.

Totally convinced that I had it wrong I picked up the parchment. I groaned. At the two words on the page.

_Mate me. _

I screeched, very bird like. And the place where Hedwig was sitting burst into flame. 'I'm so sorry!' As she screeched and flew over to my owls perch. Lithium looked at her with his giant red eyes for a long time.

'No bird love!' I shouted as I put out the fire with one of my shoes. 'Lithium! Get over here!'

The white bird squawked and flew over to me, giving me an angry look. But I was angry too. ' At least me actually rolled his eyes at me. Stupid Bird.

I grabbed a pen and a scrape bit of parchment and wrote 'No.' then tying the note to his leg. Lithium would be there in an hour.

I looked at my pack on my bed. Hermione had sent it and when I went to go reach in to see if anything was in it the pack ( which was quite small) went down to my armpit. So my whole room was in my bag.

I slung it onto my back and sat on the bed, not bothering to take my shoes of, No one would be in here anymore anyway.

Hedwig flew over and landed on my knees, I pet her beautiful white head. ' I thought you were on his side. I can't mate him, he can't have any idea what kind of commitment that is.' She turned her head almost all the way around one side then the other. 'What do you mean? how could he possibly know how it feels like to be drawn to someone so powerful that you literally fight with everything you got, and die before you let them die?' She gave me the "Think stupid look". I was talking to a bird, was this a trait of the Phoenix demon? Or was I crazy?

Distantly there was a bang on a door. Mad eye was here.

I got up and walked to me closet, where, when my parents had bout me when they found out that I was leaving with Harry , My Firebolt 2.0.

Before I left my room for the last time, I turned to my dresser. There lay Dumbledore's wand. I had found it in my pocket of the jeans I had worn the night he died, and told me he was my grandfather. Staring at it for a moment, a stalked across the room and stuffed it into my bag.

Now we stood in the dark yard completely shielded by magic while the Muggles left. As soon as were out of the house I slipped in. creeping Harry from behind.

He turned around and looked at Lithium. 'Of course not. I'm stupid to ask!' he threw his arms into the air in frustration.

'Yes you are.' I agreed. I giggled as he spun on the spot turning scarlet.

'I…. You aren't helping your case by wearing that!' His face invented a new shade of red. Looking down I saw my hunting suit. It was one piece, brown shining leather with a high against the neck collar with a deep v-neck, and brown leather boots, with my wand sticking out of the right one.

'I'm a half demon Harry.' I frowned. ' And I won't let you commit thousands of years for me.'

He rolled his eyes then kissed me gently, holding it for to long, as if to change my mind. 'No. And even if I said yes, not tonight. New plan and Moody's downstairs waiting.' sighing at his persistence. 'While talk about it later.' forcing him down the stairs.

I watched Harry as Moody explained the plan.

'No! You won't risk your lives for me!' he shouted.

Ron laughed 'Won't be the first time mate.'

This is different You'll-' He got cut off. Fr I had walked across the kitchen and kissed him. I moved my gloved hand to his hair. Gripping it, I pulled.

'Ow!' He yelped and his hand flew to his head. Smiling I walked up to Moody and poured the hairs into the glass. It turned bright gold.

'Oh, Harry you look must tastier then Crabbe and Goyle.' Ron grinned, 'Oh you know what I mean, Crabbe looked like boogies.'

I laughed and went into the line up. Holding my cup out as Harry shot me a dirty look. 'Bottoms up!' I swigged the potion back.

Everyone groaned as they melted like wax. Suddenly realizing what I would look like once the transformation's over grabbed the extra pile of clothes and bolted for the next room.

'Tashio! Where are you going!' Moody shouted.

'I'm saving Harry from the sight of himself in a leather cat suit!'

Laughter broke out in the next room, but actually as I caught myself in the mirror, he didn't look half bad.

I started stripping everything off as I slowly discovered how odd it was to be a boy. Prodding my now flat chest, I closed my eyes as I changed into my pants.

Walking out I saw six other Potters. A little creeped out I stood beside another Harry.

'Well now that Tashio had had her time,' He grunted a laugh. It didn't bother me he called me Tashio, he had no respect for anyone. 'Get into your teams.' Hermione went to Kingsley, while Ron went to Tonks.

'Teams?' Harry and I asked in unison.

' Harry Your with Hagrid, he wanted to be the one to take you go ask him.' Harry ran off beside the giant friend of ours. 'And Tashio your with me.'

'Why the hell am I with you?' I yelled.

'Because you're the one who needs her temper watched!' growled Moody back.

I pushed out and went to stand beside Harry, glaring at Moody.

'Whoa, wait a second. Tashio put on the glasses.' Moody said.

' I can't see and if I have to aim a curse at a Death Eater you'll want me to!' I screeched, again bird like. I wasn't having fun controlling my new power.

'I think it will give him away if your not wearing glasses!' Moody scowled.

That gave me an idea. Flicking out my wand I pointed it to Harry's eyes and shouted 'Totalus Reparo!'

'Ow son of a!' He took off his glasses to rub his eyes and as he went to glare at me, his eyes widened. 'I can see without my glasses!'

I rolled my eyes 'Now can we go now?' Moody glared at me.

Five minutes later we all were on the street, grabbing my Firebolt I swung my leg over the broom. 'Oh my god!' I cringed and buckled while everyone laughed.

'Can't sit that way anymore Tashio!' Moody grunted pushing me back on my broom. Pain decreasing I nodded as Harry ran over to me quickly.

'Be careful, Remember the promise you made three weeks ago.' Harry grabbed my, well face that looked exactly like his. 'I would kiss you, but that is just a tad to weird for me.' He beamed, laughing.

'Hold tight now, Ron,' said Tonks, and I saw Ron throw a furtive, guilty look at Remus before placing his hands on either side of her waist. Hagrid kicked the motorbike to life as Harry hoped into the side car looking foolish.

'Good luck, everyone,' shouted Moody as my stomach did a somersault 'See you all in about an hour at The Burrow. On the count of three. One… two… THREE.'

_**Malfoy Manor:**_

_**Two days earlier:**_

A man and a women appeared out of nowhere, a few yards apart in the moonlit lane. They both stood still, their wands pointed at each other till they recognized each other.

'Did you get it?' Kayla asked.

'of course,' replied Severus Snape.

In silence they walked up together and through the gates.

They walked into a dark room a man with a snake like face spoke. ' Kayla, Severus. I was beginning to thing you had lost your way. Please, Kayla. My left. Severus. My right.'

Kayla sat down beside Draco, taking his hand. 'The Order of the Phoenix intends to move Harry Potter next Saturday.'

Snape continued for Kayla ' The lead that he will be moved on the thirtieth is a lie, and Dawlish has been Confunded. We have proven that' He nodded to Kayla. ' They are going to hid the boy in one of the order's houses. Thicknesse, thanks to Kayla here, had been placed under the Imperius Curse, so that it will stop Potter from using Floo Network, Or Apparition of any kind.' everyone clapped, Kayla smiled weakly. She had become as pale as Voldemort.' So the only way left is my bringing him out in the open. Which is easier by far.' Snape looked at something that was revolving. It was a women.

Voldemort rose, and walked around the table patting Snape on the back. 'Very good Snape as well as Kayla. You two are loyal servants. I shall attend to the boy in person.' Voldemort whispered softly but was no less an order. ' I have been to careless, and so have been beaten by luck and chance. I must be the one to kill Harry Potter, I shall be.'

The women opened her eyes. ' But as you all know friends. I have another target.' in the middle of his black robe held a red jewel, ' I cannot use all my new power while InuYasha lives. She will be the main target, Harry potter is doomed as soon as my her power is mine, catch him if you can. But kill InuYasha and you will be rewarded.'

There was a moan and both Kayla and Draco looked away towards the fire. 'Ah, our guest is awake.' hissed Voldemort. ' I would all like to introduce you to Professor Burbage, who till recently taught at Hogwarts School of Wizards and Wizardry, Muggle studies.'

Voldemort walked up to her. ' She says, we must accept these thieves of our knowledge and with the pure-blood already seeping through the crack says we must _mate_ with the Muggles. Or in Your case Bellatrix, like your niece. Werewolves.'

Nobody moved, as Voldemort raised his wand towards Charity. Who now locked onto her old student. Kayla.

In that moment Kayla stared back, heart pounding, as the woman's tears streaked into her hair. Green eyes widened in grief as Voldemort high voice broke the moment.

'_Avada Kedavra!' _

Charity fell, her dead eyes locked still on InuYasha's look alike. Kayla.

_**Present Time:**_

_**The Burrow**_

Harry and everyone waited outside, George had returned injured while two teams still were missing. Mad-Eye and InuYasha. Bill and Fleur.

Harry sat on the steps both excited and terrified. He wanted InuYasha back so bad, so he could try and get her to reconsider.

A general out cry sounded as Bill and Fleur landed in the front yard. Harry didn't care, he could talk to them later. He wanted to be the first to see InuYasha.

The was a cry of terrible pain on the other side of the house it was odd. It sounded very much like Kagome. There also was a rustle in the trees, someone had gone running.

Mr. Weasley suddenly had his hand on Harry's shoulder. 'Harry come inside.' Mr. Weasley's voice broke.

Harry turned to him to see Mr. Weasley's face twisted in pity. ' Why? I'm fine. I want to wait for InuYasha.' He turned his head away to scan the skies for her and Moody. He thought it was obvious and Mr. Weasley was being silly.

Mr. Weasley's hand tightened as if he were preparing for Harry to shatter 'This… is about InuYasha.' Mr. Weasley whispered. Harry spun around to face Mr. Weasley again. Hi s blue eyes shined in the moonlight.

'I.. okay,' Harry got up with a shrug and walked to the living room. Were everyone, take two were circled around George in tears.

'Where's Mr. Tashio and Kagome? What's going on?' Harry asked voice raised in panic. Hagrid took out his hanker chief and blew his nose.

'The Tashio's wanted to… be alone for tonight.' Remus said his head bowed.

Ms. Weasley patted her eyes with her dress. ' So sorry, dear.' she croaked.

'What the hell are you all talking about!' yelled Harry getting angry. He wanted to go wait for InuYasha on the step again.

Bill stepped forward and looked Harry right in the eyes. ' Mad-eye and InuYasha's dead.'

Harry's stomach dropped out o him threw the floor.

'We saw it,' said Bill; Fleur nodded, tear tracks running down her face. 'They were heading north too. Voldemort went straight for them, InuYasha cried out. Voldemort hit them both square in the face. But InuYasha took down five Death Eaters with her. We had half a dozen on our tail, there was nothing we could-'

Bill's voice broke.

' Of course you couldn't have.' Lupin patted him on the shoulder.

Everyone stared at Harry. He stared into the distance, as his minds eye took over.

He saw all the times he spend with InuYasha, her lips on his. Her smile…

Then he saw a flash of green light, and a high pitch laugh.

Scream erupted around him. But Harry had no idea that he had just hit the floor.


	2. Chapter 2 Suffering in the Might ofMagic

Chapter 2

Suffering in the Might of Magic

'Son of a Bitch!' I gasped gripping my head. I didn't remember what happened. All I knew was that I am now in a strange white room with white clothing, and short butchered black hair.

Closing my eyes I tried to remember what had happened. There was a man, yes a big man. And Mad-eye laying dead on the ground. Poor Mad-eye. Then there was a women. A toad women standing over me. She gripped me by the back of my hair. And cut it off with a blade conjured from her wand.

My hand moved through my short hair. It wasn't to bad. It had grown passed my ears already. It was red. How odd.

Then there was a _'tsk' _and the toad women raised her wand to my head.

'The bitch cursed me!' I screamed to the walls.

There was a tapping behind me, a spun around automatically.

A small boy in wizards robes was tapping on glass and pointing at me. I growled and a blonde witch standing beside him scurried away dragging her son along.

'Tsk, Tsk, Tsk.' A voice came from a white door nearly invisible against the white wall. It was the toad women. ' Such roughness, like an animal.' She assessed sweetly. ' Half-breeds are just… disgusting.'

I growled at her, as two giant men grabbed me by the arms and pulled my arms back. The was a metal click, I couldn't move my arms anymore. 'What the eff are you doing!' I screamed as I kicked the smaller one under the chin. They quickly pushed me down into a wheel chair and strapped me in. I couldn't move my legs. A straight jacket.

'There.' the bigger of the two men gurgled. 'all nice and secure.' I screamed and spat in his face. His fist rocket forward.

The side of my face exploded. Or so it felt, I was gasping for air and the toad women wheeled me to my unknown destination.

No one spoke to her as she wheeled a screaming me through the halls. She wheeled me passed her door, "Dolores Umbridge."

We passed the boy again. This time he waved and smiled, I smiled back, trying to make the little boy feel better. I could hear him whisper to his mom. ' Mommy, help her!'

The mothers glared at me. 'No Josh, she's a demon she's not worth saving.' My face dropped, and head looked forward. Just like I did when I was a child when I got tripped by that boy into that pot…

In the center of the busiest hall lay a chamber made of glass. Where a bed with thick metal bands where the feet and arms went shinning in the muted light of green fires and candle light.

I understood.

I was being made the example of where a half-breed belonged.

They rolled me into the chamber where Pius, Rufus must have been out, was waiting for me.

'Ah, darling. What a beautiful specimen. You will be a perfect mate.' He whispered hooking my chin with his fingers.

'Your _what_?' I asked denying what it meant.

The Future Minister of Magic smiled. ' I. Pius, will break you half-demon. I will become your master.' He smiled at the word, I looked down at Harry's choker. 'No no. Don't look for it, I left it where your dominator could find it.' He drew closer has he continued. 'Once you are broken you will mate me. Be my partner so I can rule for thousands of years. You'll make pretty babies that will help me control the _world with the Immortal Dark Lord forever_.' He puffed out proudly. ' You are very lucky. The Dark Lord wanted me to kill you. But I convinced him you have more, entertaining uses.' He kissed me as a sign of owning. I bit his lip trying to take it off, I didn't succeed, but I drew a lot of blood.

'Get that bitch hooked up!' Pius shouted. I smiled a dark smile as he dragged me into the bed,

'You'll never break me you bastard. I belong to the _Chosen One.' _I sneered at him. Around me was metal clicks as metal kept me in place.

As they attached a mask to my mouth and my nose he swept over to me. 'You won't be saying that for long. And it's not that you have a choice in it anyways.' he greedily gripped my chest. I growled and shrieked trying to break through my prison

Laughing terribly, he moved to end of the room staring at me with hungry eyes.

Umbridge giggle excitedly. 'Let's see how you take to _ice._' And slowly she turned a knobbed on a gas can.

I screamed as gas so cold spread to my throat. Ice slowly spread to my lungs, then to my arms, my stomach, to my knees. Then my feet. And finally I felt a cold chill in my brain.

' Let's see how long it takes you to willingly go into my bed.' Pius whispered through the fog. 'Dolores. I want this girl to forget everything. Her past, her friends, her family. Even her name.' I heard him smile through his words.

'What is her name Minister?' Dolores cooed.

The Future Minster didn't answer for a long time. 'The wife of the Minister should be something self explanatory, hmmm?' He meant it as a question to himself. 'Breeanna. Her name, is Breeanna.'

Dolores and Pius left the room, leaving me to my chilly thoughts.

Hours and Hours I spent in my own cold hell.

The last thing I thought about before I drifted off, was Harry.

' _I don't need a room like this anymore.' His eyes closed in grieving. Pain Twisting in his body was unbearable. _

'_I love you!' A second voice rang after he turned around and took a step towards the door 'Please __**please**__ don't leave….' _

'_Mate me…' _

I felt terrible regret, I had lost my chance.

'Good morning Breeanna.' Pius played her long red hair.

Breeanna merely blinked blankly. 'Today is the day you've been here forever. Where's you're _Chosen One _now?'

Again, nothing.

He removed her mask and said. 'And what have we learned in this month Breeanna?'

Her voice came out weak and rough. ' I live only to serve you master.' She stared blankly into space.

Pius smiled. Breeanna lay doing nothing at all. I felt nothing but chill anymore . No sense of being. Breeanna only served her master.

'Good.' While a broad, black man standing there disgusted. Kingsley.

A little, pink haired women beside him looked so sad. Tonks!

And a small red headed man who's glasses were lopsided and hair was retreating. Mr. Weasley.

Tonks whispered something to the tall man, though Breeanna did not care. She was quite used to it. They three old faces walked away reluctantly. And Cold Death renewed.

'Hey, InuYasha. Wake up.' A deep cold voice spoke.

How disorientating. I could have swore I was alone.

'Think she's okay? InuYasha honey your safe.' Came a motherly voice.

'Look at her Rin I don't think she's safe in her own head.' Came a angry squeaky voice. 'I mean look at her irises. Their all blue and smoky.' This was all so odd. _My _eye's were closed. But there was no one else but me around. Why did I think it was me anyway? My name is Breeanna, I am….

I moment of shock rushed through me. Who was I? where was I from? Who was I before being strapped to the Cold? There was a sound, almost like screaming. Blinking, I discovered I had eyes.

There was a man with long white hair ripping the metal that bounded me to the table, and with the metal giving another scream both my arms where free.

A women with black hair tied up into a bun sat me up. 'Not bad for a prison eh!' She giggled, hugging me. It felt right, though I had no idea who she was.

After my feet were free the white haired man swooped me up, an alarm sounded. They had caught him.

Guards swarmed in. The white haired man actually laughed, 'Die weaklings.' and I blade swished through the air, while at the same moment the twenty guards dropped to the floor.

The white haired man was suddenly moving, faster then I've seen anyone run, my hair flew in all directions.

A fire burst out in the hall, and a toad man wobbled near him 'It's done master.' The white haired man nodded silently and jumped out of the glass ceiling, shattering it.

I saw my bed, my glass cage flying away out of sight as the women flew behind him on a two headed dragon.

I was still very confused.

The moment the white haired man and I stopped was the moment he whispered 'Hold your breath.' and he spun on the spot.

I felt like I was being compacted all of the sudden. I couldn't breathe. Just like the Cold didn't allow me to sometimes, when finally thought I was going to suffocate, I smelled the fresh country air.

We walked for a good hour, it was passed midnight, and I was so tired. Slowly, I drifted off into the night sky…

I was jerked awake by a small fall. A delicate pink blush painting the sky. I must have slept for hours.

I looked up at the white haired man. He had been silent all the way through the trip, and nothing now as we walked through a small forest. His eyes were so gold.

It hit me. 'Sesshomaru?' I gasped disbelieving. I knew him. Didn't quite know how, but something made fear rack through me.

Sesshomaru frowned with his eyes narrowing. 'Feel lucky I owe your mother for raising Rin.' And looked at the women running beside him. He didn't look at her in a lovers way. It was more of a daughters way.

I remembered Rin too. She was practically was my big sister for a long time. She caught my upside-down glance and beamed.

The Burrow slowly came into sight, as did a rush of excitement. Laughing I wiggled out of Shesshomaru's arms and ran towards the metal rusty gate.

'Wait!' yelled Rin. Holding up Dumbledore's and my phoenix wand. 'You had these in your pocket!' I patted my pockets in my white clothing, but I wasn't wearing it. I was wearing red silky dress, glittering in the morning sun. and my hair ( which had returned to black) tied up into a delicate bun with small braded the connected to the sides of my bangs wrapping around my head into the bun. 'Hope you don't mind that I changed you. Your parents wouldn't have recognized you with all that blood and white!' Rin laughed as she twirled on the spot. Always the happy one.

Blushing Scarlet from my chin to my hair line and took my wands. Pointing Dumbledore's at the gate I whispered 'Alohamora!' and it flew open.

Someone screamed just then and a red haired plump women flew outside still holding a pan of bacon that she had obviously been cooking before she saw me.

'YASHIE!' Three voices called in unison. I knew those voices.

'InuSuke! Mom! DAD!' I screamed back running to meet my family in the middle. InuSuke made it to me first gripping me around my waist.

'Big sister! I thought…' his eyes were watery and I kissed him on the cheek.

'It'll take a lot more then a fall to kill me.' I said this proudly. InuYasha flaming into existence again, though I was still quite fuzzy around the edges of my memory.

'Took you long enough.' a red haired man ran over hugging my waist for my father was crushing me in his arms.

As soon as my father let go My mom, Hermione, Shi, Steph, and Mitch were trying to hug some part of me. Their daughter, their friend and their leader.

After everyone had screamed something in my ear and hugged some part of me, I noticed a man. Not a boy. But a shocked man in the door way.

Harry had changed, I was suddenly frightened. Had he changed to the point were he was a so different he did not want me. My eyes drifted to his hand, were there was the gleam of my choker.

I was home.

I moved slowly, trying not to terrify him. He mirrored me, as f unsure that I was real.

One more step, slowly moving forward. I could see the deadness in his eyes slowly disappearing and joy restoring itself.

Two more steps, Fast walking. I could see the shadow of facial hair on his face, his perfect stomach under his frumpy shirt. How his legs curved with every step working together in perfect harmony.

Three more steps, almost to him and almost in a run. I could _smell _him. Hear his heart pumping in fright of joy, the smell of warm blood in his veins. And the smell of cherry blossoms, night air, chocolate. Something I had mistaked as one smell in the love potion…

I was in his arms, that wrapped around me, cold to my skin. His hands touched my face, I felt the pulse through his hands. My heart pounded with happiness. 'Yashie?' his voice was silk to my sensitive ears. I didn't answer his question, every partial in my body was alive.

Kissing him I felt the soft brush of his lips, the sweet taste of his breath…

Had this only been 30 seconds? Felt like days, the happiest days. My mind was so efficient now.

I looked passed his head and through the door, there was a clock that showed the date and the time. It was July 31. Harry's Seventeenth birthday.

'Harry…' I smiled pulling back. I put on my choker gracefully, in complete bliss of the reunion, I felt the latch disappear.

Everyone would not let Harry have all of me. Body smashed into me, holding me in a grip. Not the grip of the straight jacket I had been wearing, but in happiness. I felt loved.

I felt my hand get pulled as Harry motioned into the house. We'd discuss my escape. If we had time.

My ready bed in the Weasley's broom closet, waited for us. Harry, suddenly jumping on it sat on the bed arms wide towards me. Smiling a snuggled closer into his chest.

I had never realized how the slant of light came in through the window. Interesting that I could see so clearly. I thought my half demon eyes were good, but my eyes now were excellent!

Suddenly I was on my back, Harry laying on top of me smiling a bright white smile. I feasted on his face, so much even half demons miss.

'I-' I began but he put a finger over my mouth, he wasn't wearing his glasses. I distantly remembered fixing his eyes, so his green eyes glowed unaffected.

'Shh, We can talk later.' His breath was warm, his smell so beautiful.

I was secretly pleased to not that there was no screaming in my head, for there was no human nor, demon side to argue. There was me, only me.

His lips touched mine as his hands cradled my waist. His hand manoeuvred now to my knee suddenly hitching it to the back of his legs. I realized what he was doing. And I froze without any sign of moving.

'Crap.' He whispered moving his head to a pillow beside my head.

'You think you could trick…' My face reddened with embarrassment for not catching on sooner.

He smiled closing his eyes. 'It was a hope that one you would have changed your mind, or you were to dazed from the Ministry to notice…' He looked utterly ashamed of himself, I could tell it was not thought through, acting on a whim.

Sighing I sat up, regretting I would have to have this conversation. 'Okay look. Not only is that totally an asshole move It wouldn't have worked anyway. Even right now it wouldn't have worked.' I looked him in the miracle of his eyes and added gently ' Harry, I'm still fuzzy. I have to be in _complete_ need of having you as my mate. My father mated my mother because of the joy that she hadn't died. I know that right now there is not _rush_. Not yet anyway, I have my one breath, the one to save one person. If worst come to worst. I'll use that. Then maybe then if we make it out of this, in a couple years, if you want to still be my mate, then I'll take you. Not till then though.' He had no idea how long I had thought about this.

He looked at me in confusion, slowly I saw it twist and morph, into rejection and pain. 'You don't want me.' He said blankly. Wasn't a question, or an accusation. Just a state of fact.

I shrieked, again very bird like and stood up. 'Your kidding right? You think this is what this is about? If feeling was the main problem I would have mated you long ago! It's because it's stupid before I know that you aren't going to die in my arms! Grrr!' I felt myself shake with anger. He just couldn't wrap his human head around it.

'You think I would be stupid enough to just roll over and die! I'd fight every last step! Till my last breath!'

'And that stupidity of not knowing when to run is what makes you so stupid!' I yelled picturing all the times he has had to save my butt from trouble.

'Well if you feel that, then I guess I have my answer!' His green eyes glistened with anger. Storming out of my room, he slammed the door behind him.

I sat on my bed in my own guest bedroom for a long time in the Weasley's broom closet. ( which my mothers spell had sustained and remained a roomy guest house…) Finally I rose and got into a pair of tight brown leather pants and a red tank top as the men in the house helped set up for Harry's birthday dinner.

Walking downstairs I looked at myself. Over my choker was the gold and green necklace Harry gave me for Christmas.

'Yashie dear?' Ms. Weasley called from the kitchen. I stood there shocked, not knowing what to expect. 'Could you come here for a second, dear?' The was something in her tone, it frightened me.

Walking in slowly I walked to her side, out of the corner of her eyes she looked at me and said 'Will you please help me ice the cake, dear?' She asked shoving a spreading knife into my hand.

'Sure…' I slowly picked up a lump of gold butter cream and spread it on the beach ball like cake.

'So, it seems Hermione, Ron, and Harry think you all are abandoning your education.' She accused lightly still not looking at me.

'Well yeah, I guess we are. I mean, Harry has to. And me being the insane one I have to be near him, but Hermione and Ron don't have to come with us-'

'I don't see why you have two have to leave either.' cut Ms. Weasley off. She finally looked at me, her eyes red and splotchy. ' Yashie, Harry said there was something Dumbledore left him to do, and that you have to be where he is. But I think he misunderstood he can-'

'He didn't misunderstand. Everything Dumbledore told him he told me. It's time that I come straight with you Molly.' I put my arm on her, telling her the truth, well part of it. 'This can only be done by Harry, and me.' I closed my eyes thinking about how I wanted him to stay safe, to not go. 'But he, _we have to do this! _And we're not going to put anyone else in more danger!' I gripped her, determined to make her understand.

'She patted my cheek and smiled weakly. 'Protect Ron. And Harry.' It was like the last night Dumbledore died. She spoke with such confidence in me. _Strong and kind…_

The sun began to get as everyone sat down for Harry's dinner. Smiling, I landed up sitting beside Hagrid. We talked animals and the care for them, and with every moment the giant smiled at me.

Huh. I smiled at myself. It's been almost a year since I sat in Hogwarts beside Hagrid, trying to ignore him and thinking that he was a big idiot. But now, changing over this year made my head spin. I wondered suddenly, if I was the same person somewhere. Strong headed, stubborn, childish. Cold hearted… like my father when he was with Kikyo. Was I the InuYasha of the next generation?

I smiled at myself as I knew the answer to that question.

I may be InuYasha. But Harry was my Kagome.

_He _had changed me. Made me into someone that could feel something. Think of someone else. Smile. He showed e how to _love_.

Suddenly my whole world blossomed as I realized the truth. Dominating, and Mating. Were not something that was a burden on a demon.

It was to tell that person you love them, You need them, and you would rather die them be with them.

'Yashie? You okay? You look like ya' gonna cry.' Hagrid mumbled nervously. I looked at him.

'Hagrid.' I smiled as he nodded. 'I can honestly say I've never been better in my life.' Harry who had been grouching in his seat across the table at me looked up suddenly, shocked. I looked at him ad smiled, finally realizing what any of the others I had been with or been told to marry failed to teach. We were, no matter _what_ we were, were each others equals.

Suddenly there was voices around me and I couldn't help stare at the bliss and wonder on Harry's face as the Snitch cake dropped right in front of him.

The day of the sun that had risen shining on the new day where I was free again slipped into night. Today everything had a meaning. I wondered what the night was meant for…

Suddenly a Patronus of a golden retriever leaped in front of Molly. Speaking in Arthur's voice ' The Minister is with me.'

Suddenly there was a loud crack, and I felt a rush of panic. But I wasn't the only one. Hagrid ran into the field behind the Burrow and Tonks with Remus jumped over the fence. There stood Rufus.

'Sorry to intrude,' said Rufus who leaned on his walking stick. ' Especially as I can see that I'm gate crashing a party.' his eyes lingered on the cake. 'Many happy returns.' he smiled lingering on Harry.

A deep threatening growl came loudly to life from my chest.

His eyes flashed to mine. 'Lady Higurashi. I thought I'd never see you again.'

I stared coldly. 'I'm sure you didn't.' I sneered.

His eyes moved this time to Molly. 'I require a private word with Lady InuYasha Tashio Higurashi and Mr. Harry Potter.' Looked at Mr. Weasley. 'Also, Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss. Hermione Granger.' Out of the corner of my eye I saw Steph, Mitch, and Shi trade looks. I remembered the argument about us staying together through the journey, the night before I left to get Harry. But it wasn't possible.

'You can take the Sitting Room.' Ms. Weasley spoke up. And in a flash, without even thinking about it. I was changed into my brown leather cat suit, hair in a high ponytail sitting in the Sitting Room and Rufus limped in with Hermione, Ron, and Harry. We all sat, side by side, on the couch.

'I have questions for you four, and I think it will be best if I ask individually. Lady Higurashi will you escort Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger out for a second?' His eyes flashed at me. I knew this tactic. A demonic aura was stronger on one person then spread over four. He wasn't catching anyone with that trick.

' Go to hell, together or nothing.' I said as I grabbed Harry's and Hermione's knee and pushed them down.

'Alright, together then.'

I was suddenly not listening to the next part, arguing around me and something of a will.

' "_The Last Will and Testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"…_ yes, here it is… _"to Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave my Deluminator, in hope that he will remember me when he uses it…" _

" _To Hermione Jean Granger, I leave my copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard, _In hope she will find it entertaining and instructive._

" _To Harry James Potter, I leave the Snitch he caught in his first Quidditch match at Hogwarts, as a reminder of perseverance and skill" _He said something else in his eyes and after a moment I could smell anger rising along with his voice and as he limped forward I smelled threat, I caught a glance of a pissed off Harry.

Suddenly I was in front of Harry crouched growling, lethally flashing red in my eyes to tell him not to take another limp.

Ms. Weasley stormed into the room. 'We thought we heard…' They caught a sight of us. ' Raised voices and growling.' They looked as Rufus and I straightened glaring to each other.

'Let me remind you where you're supposed to be Miss. Tashio.' He hissed. I growled again.

'I don't know what your talking about. Why don't you go ask _Breeanna._' I hissed right back. His eyes went oddly blank.

Suddenly he pulled out the piece of parchment again and spoke in a professional voice.

' " _To InuYasha Kurami no Tashio Higurashi, I leave this necklace that was your grand mothers to remind you of your heart, kindness, beauty, and your ability to do the right thing." '_

Taking a necklace with a thick snake like chain with a Clear flat oval crystal the size of a large walnut.

Suddenly Rufus was gone with a large crack! Having Apperated right out of the Burrow.

I gripped the ordinary necklace by the jewel and I knew it was no ordinary necklace, it was a necklace that had magic the pulled at your power. I smirked having only seen the consuming magic in one other crystal, the crystal in this very room. The one around Harry's neck in fact.

It had the same power as the Shikon no Tama


	3. Chapter 3 The Wedding & Goodbyes

Chapter 3

The Wedding and Goodbyes

I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes as an unfamiliar window, through unfamiliar curtains.

How odd. I remembered laying down in the Burrow but this room was defiantly the master suite of a different house. It had warm dark woods and red and gold everywhere, very homey.

Getting up from the king size bed, I looked through the window. A forest with giant trees stood behind a large yard. Defiantly somewhere I could live.

On the dark wood dresser was even more odd items, they were mine. The necklace Harry got me, a my red jeans, white tank top, my red corduroy jacket, and my full length mirror.

'What the hell!' I jumped back and tripped over a trunk in the stupid bedroom. Okay, I'm dreaming.

In the full length mirror was me. Only it _wasn't_ me. It was a half demon dog me. Only different. I had my silver hair and my dog ears, but I was older, more mature. and instead of my terrifying red eyes, I had my fathers soft gold. Defiantly dreaming.

Getting dressed, considering I might as well see what I was dreaming about, I threw my clothing on and searched for some type of shoe. Gratefully, there was double dark wooden doors that could be nothing but a closet.

It was a walk-in put nothing to big, I smiled at myself, all my clothing was there. But also a two items that I didn't know.

Well that wasn't true, I knew one of them. My fathers Fire Rat Suit hung beside a white floor length bag.

Taking the bag I slowly unzipped it.

'Holy Kami!' I screamed, again. Tripping over a bench and landing on my butt… again. 'Yeesh. Got to stop doing that.' Muttering to myself, I got to my feet and walked over to what was in the bag. A wedding dress. 'I wonder who this dress belongs to.'

Walking out of the strange room I walked into a open hallway with framed photo's lining the length.

They were wizard pictures. And they were almost all of me. The first one was of Harry and I in graduating robes at Hogwarts spinning in a small circle. The next was Hermione, Ron, Harry, Steph, Mitch and I Cheering as Shi graduated from her seventh year… wow, she's beautiful. I thought as a side note.

I stopped at one picture. It shocked me and made be blissfully happy at the same time. It was a picture of me in that dress, in a veil. Arm in arm with Harry, who was wearing a tux.

Impatiently wiping away tears I moved on. Hermione and Ron's wedding. Steph and Mitch's. Ron and Hermione hold twin red head's. one in blue other in pink. Steph and Mitch smiling, Steph holding a baby boy in her arms. And finally…

This time I screamed wordlessly. Smacking my head on the frame of the wedding picture. 'Ouch son of a…' rubbing the back of my head. I looked at the last three pictures before the stairs down.

The first one was of Harry and I, and in my arms held a baby boy. He had black hair but dark eyes. Just as I had when I was born. The wrist band on the baby's fat fist was "James Benjirou Potter.' I smiled "Benjirou" Son of two speeches. I smiled I guess if this dream ever came true, he would be.

The second picture was of a small black haired boy sitting beside me on a Hospital bed with Harry beside us holding one of the two black haired dog eared girls. I read the tags again 'Lily Koyuki Potter" Little snow. And "Violet Kukiko Potter" Child of Snow. Must have been born in winter.

And Finally there was two girls, no ears with cute little braids while the boy, he must have been around 7, looked a little unhappy. Harry was kissing my head as I held the most beautiful one. He had Black hair, but more like my black hair in the picture, and bright green eyes. I smiled touching the child who did not move in the picture. I was kissing the child's hand when the band read "Albus S. Akihiko Potter" .

My breathing hitched in my throat. Was I still in a dream? Why was his middle name Akihiko? The bright prince? Why had I marked him?

'Mom!' Come on! Dad won't let us eat without you!'' Came a older teens voice. There was no reply.

'Come on InuYasha!' Cried Harry's voice. It was different almost musical.

'Yashie wake up….' A distant voice whispered.

Walking towards the stairs I was so confused I didn't even notice the Dung-Bombs on the top step. Slipping I crashed down the stairs.

'Mom! Yashie!' The voice sounded.

'Yashie come on… Ms. Weasley's going to kill you. She already is yelling at your dad.'

'OW!' I yelled clutching my head curling on the floor I had stopped on. I looked up at the small dining room. There sat a teenager, two twelve year olds, and a eight year old boy staring at me.

'How many times have I told you _not_ to leave those stupid things in the hallway James! Yashie are you alright?' I looked up at Harry.

'Yashie wake up your having a night mare!'

He was older, his hair sleeked back. His body as warm as my phoenix self was. Nodding he helped me to my feet, then turning his back to me to grab the last plate on the counter I saw his shirtless back, and there was the phoenix tattoo of Fawks.

'NO!' I screamed my eyes popping opened I blindly fought the arms on my shoulder falling out of my bed. Laying on the floor rubbing my forehead with my hand I shriek 'Why do I keep _doing that!' _

'InuYasha!' Harry cried grabbing my wrists and sitting on my stomach with his legs on either sides, so I wouldn't fight him again. When I finally stopped struggling he put his hands on my face. 'It's okay. You were having a nightmare.' He smiled.

'I was?' Wasn't so bad. The only bad things were falling all the time and Harry being a demon.

Harry sighed. 'You bruised your forehead. Let's get you fixed up. The weddings in an hour.

'Harry?' I muttered in frustration as my dress was stuck. I walked into the kitchen where he was actually alone. Laughing I released that he had took his Polyjuice potion and was now a chunky red head. He nodded and smiled at me. 'Can you zip me up?' I was wearing my blue and gold no back high neck kimono.

There was hands on my lower back and a loud zipping hands. His hands never came of me though, only hugged me from behind. 'Your going to kill me for saying this, but you amazing.' Kissing my on my pink cheek. It was his voice. But the wrong hands. Squirming out of his arms I looked at the unfamiliar face.

'I'm sorry, but you are officially not allowed to touch me until your you again.' I giggled. As he raised an eye brow. Smiling I put on my gold locket and admired myself in the mirror. Hair in a bun, bangs down, blue velvet heels. I was pretty. But I wouldn't out shine Fleur. Not today, her day.

I turned around to find Harry staring at my locket. And I didn't have to be a physic to know what he was thinking. 'Harry, We can do this. Even if it takes years, we'll do it.' I walked over to the chubby boy and hugged him. Let's not think about what we have to do, and just… celebrate.' He looked up at me with unfamiliar brown eyes and smiled. 'Hey, and don't worry about how you look today, your still my Harry.' I smiled sheepishly.

'And you're still my Yashie.' Kissing me on the forehead. I felt something in me snap. There was a grunt and I shot back to the end of the room. Harry burst into laughter.

I must have done something by accident because now Harry stood in front of me completely himself. 'Well there goes that plan. No one thinks that it will be necessary anyway. It was Ms. Weasley being over careful,' He said wiping away tears of laughter. 'Well at least I'm allowed to touch you again.' He snorted through laughter.

Giggling I met him halfway and wrapped my arms around his waist. 'Why yes you are.' and kissed him.

Part of me was lost in the moment of alone time, and part of me was aware that George had walked in.

'Well, seems you two are having a good time already.' he said leaning against the counter. Pulling away slowly scarlet rushing over both of our faces we both slowly walked towards the back yard door.

'InuYasha!' Ms. Weasley cried running downstairs in her pale pink dress. ' I need your help, Aunt Marge forgot, or left, the tiara at her place. Do you think your mother has something old we could borrow?' Her eyes wide with concern.

Something popped into my head, the days when we ruled the western lands when Sesshomaru was kicked out. The days were I was princess. ' No, But I do.' I darted off into my bedroom grabbing my bag of stuff. At the very bottom ( I had to stick my whole arm into my bag because of Hermione's Charm) and pulled out a gold designed box.

Quickly running up the stairs to where Fleur was I walked in to see a pretty girl with her hair pulled back, a beautiful simple gown that made her glow, crying on the edge of the bed. I knocked on the already open door as she looked up. 'Oh, Yashie. I didn mean you to see me like this.' Her accent scrabbled with her voice being rough from tears. 'I don't have something old or something borrow… Yashie? What's that in your hands?' She pointed to the box.

I sat beside her n the bed. 'How much do you know about me Fleur?'

She raised an eyebrow. 'Everything. You're a half-breed who's the princess of pretty much all of the western lands, destine to be queen someday. But of course Harry doesn't know about the princess thing yet.' She laughed a little watery tinkling laugh.

'Well, let me tell you something. The crowns and tiara's that we wear were made three thousand years why the gods, even before we were in charge. Well, I want you to borrow my tiara. It's old, and I defiantly want it back.'

Her eyes grew wide. 'Tha is empossible. I we'll not wear a antique, it iz meant or you.' She huffed standing up. I smiled taking it out of the box. It was every woman's dream, she can't resist it.

As I expected she gasped in aw. It was gold with delicate designs that made anyone glisten in beauty. Without her permission. I placed my tiara on her head.

'Oh InuYasha!' She cried.

I looked at her, with my tiara in front of a veil. I suddenly had a flash back, of my dream. Or vision. I got them time to time, just like my father. Of the picture with Harry and I in a wedding picture.

After the wedding I watched as everyone on the dance floor was dancing and laughing. Even InuSuke. His wife and Airi was sick so he was flying solo. He was laughing and dancing with Luna.

'Can we talk, Yashie?' I heard my father whispered in my ear. Nodding I took his hand and followed him into the forest.

The fireflies were out, surrounding my Father and I with little sparks of light. He walked passed me and looked away. 'Leave Harry, Yashie.'

That had totally side tracked me. I thought my Father was beginning to like Harry. 'No.' was all I could squeak out of my dry throat.

' He's not good for you!' He spun on the spot clearly angry, ' He's human, you could tear him apart any time-'

'This is about them, isn't it!' I screamed over shadowing my Father. 'The kids in the vision! You don't want me to have them! You saw them too!'

My Father shrieked a howl into the night. 'So you'd die to give him a child!' He shrieked just as loud.

I blinked. 'What?'

He stopped too. 'What did you see?' he asked blankly.

'I saw four children. A son, twin daughters, and another son.'

'That's not what I saw.' My father hissed. I waited for him to explain. 'I was standing over you, you were defiantly pregnant. You were huge.' He growled. 'And you were sick, and right after you had your first child, a baby girl… you stopped breathing.' He whispered in a broken voice.

I shook my head. 'I saw my first child to be a boy. And I was healthy then.' I spoke as if this wasn't scaring me. 'So my future is split.' I whispered.

'No, it's _not_. Because your leaving Harry.' My dad spat at me. As if we were discussing if the sun was coming up tomorrow.

I stood there and thought. Boy, I live. Girl, I die. 50/50. But this was years in the future right? Though I did look quite young in the picture of James.

'No I'm not. That's years in the future. This is just my future now. I'm not leaving him just because-'

I suddenly felt the air knocked out of me. I was pinned up against a tree being held there by the top of my shoulders by my father. 'I almost lost you once Yashie, I'm never loosing you again. A chance you'll survive isn't good enough. I have to know. You're my baby girl.' I stared into my golden eyes, they were terrified.

'Trust me?' I asked hugging my father. 'Not, for a long time.'

He let me go. 'A very long time Yashie.' He whispered.

My father and I walked back into the tent, looking over to Harry I saw that he looked so confused he looked like he might cry.

He went to walk towards me when a silver lynx came swirling into the middle of the dance floor. Kingsley's voice sounded '_The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming.'_

Everything was slow. Drawing my wand I screamed 'Accio Yashie's Pack!'

My pack came flying through the crowd and I threw it on. Suddenly Hermione's hand found mine.

Running through the crowd we found Harry and Ron. Right before we ran to the out skirts of the Burrow black clouds zoomed towards us. And suddenly my mother was in view. She stood still staring straight back, the moment stood still.

_I'm sorry. _I mouthed, tears flowing down my face.

My mothers face glistened with tears of her own. _Yashie, I love you. And I'll miss you. _My mother mouthed back. A sob broke out.

_I'll miss you too. I love you mom. Say goodbye to dad and InuSuke for me. In case I don't come back. _

My moms face twisted in pain. As she kissed her finger tips and blew it towards me. And in that moment where Hermione turned I kissed my finger tips, as I did when I was a child and blew it back to her. And slowly as I disappeared my mother touched her heart.

'HONK!' as a bus came flying towards us. Harry pulling me out of the way hit a side railing.

We were on a busy street, Surrounded by people, shops, light's, buildings, and bill boards. 'Hermione. Where are we?' I said to her out of the corner of my mouth.

'Tottenham Court Road.' panted Hermione. 'Let's walk and find somewhere we can all change.'

In a dark alley's shadow Hermione and I took our bags and reached in. She pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of jeans for Ron and her. While I pulled out a black long sleeve shirt and blue jeans and Harry's invisibility cloak. Also, I pulled out a red tank top for me and leather pants with boots.

'how in the hell-' Ron started.

'I charmed our bags. Here change. I'll make sure no one sees each other or anyone sees anyone of us. ' Hermione huffed.

After we were all changed Hermione slipped her bag into my pack an with a heavy clunk it landed in the bottom. Slinging it over my back we walked. Harry and Ron under the Cloak, while Hermione and I walked in the open.

We began to walk down a tiny dark alley as a group of drunk men yelled at us 'Hey ladies come here, we'll show ya a good time!'

'Ew, Disgusting.' I spit at them in disgust as we passed.

Finally stopping at tiny empty café we sat in a booth and ordered two cups of coffee.

'Here.' I gave the waitress the money and a tip as she scuttled away.

'We need a safe place to stay.' I whispered as the coffee came in and two construction workers waved the waitress away.

Looking insulted she disappeared into the back room.

'I think we should go to Gimmwauld Place.' Whispered Harry as I took a sip of the grey is coffee and spit it back in the cup.

'Gross!' I shuddered as the waitress shot me a dirty look.

Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw the construction workers pull out wands and stand up. Spinning mine into my hand. But it flew out of my hand onto the floor. Harry and Ron flew off the Cloak as Hermione ducked for cover and I ran forward, power burning the tiles under on the floor.

A green light missed me by an inch shattering three of four booths. Finally grabbing there necks I felt a rush of power explode and they crumpled to the floor.

Kneeling down I placed each hand on either forehead. Knowing what to do.

I felt the booths and everything else that was damaged return to normal as I wiped the memories of the two construction workers.

'Their Death Eaters' I muttered as I stood up. 'Come on. They think they just passed out. We got to get out of here.'

I saw the waitress slip back into the room just as we disappeared. There was no way she saw us.

A moment later we were standing on the door step of a dark sad town house. ' Um… Is this it?' I whispered to Harry as he nodded and opened the door.

'Looks like someone's been in here.' Ron muttered to Hermione.

'Could have happened when the Order left.' Harry said. As he took a step forward.

'_Severus Snape?' _the horrible rough sound of Mad- Eye Moody's voice rung into our ears.

My tongue suddenly rolled back on itself keeping my unable to talk.

Ron and Hermione was making retching noises as Harry and I croaked in unison 'We're no Snape…'

I stepped in front of Harry, though I couldn't see it the threat to protect him from but I could smell it.

Suddenly the dust swirled. And there flying towards us was a horrible ghost of My grandfather, Albus Dumbledore flying towards us. Pushing Harry out of the was the dust consumed me and I felt hands grabbing at every part of me. Crying out in terror I shrieked 'It wasn't us! We didn't kill you!'

At the word kill the dust exploded away.

I dropped to the floor next to a cowering Hermione, and squealing Ron pressed up to the door and standing Harry with eyes wide in terror.

Slowly I picked up a frozen Hermione slowly looking at her red tear tracked eyes. 'It's okay. Slowly, I drew Dumbledore's wand '_Homenum revelio'_

Nothing happened.

'Yashie, you've just had a big shock,' Ron said gripping my shoulder 'What was that supposed to do?'

'It did what it was meant to.' I replied calmly. 'It's to detect a human presence.' I hid the hollow feeling in my heart.

'We're alone.'

We were sitting in a drawing room resting and talking as Hermione and Harry set up sleeping bags. Harry stood up. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I got this when I was about to see what Naraku was about to do.

Suddenly a silver golden retriever formed into the middle of the floor. Again Arthur's voice sounded loudly '_Family safe, do not reply, we are being watched.'_

I rush of sickness and [ain rushed over me. 'Bathroom.' I whispered trying to walk let alone crawl.

'yes, go check on Harry. Give him his tooth brush.' Hermione insisted shoving it into my pocket, I nodded. But that was all. I ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. 'Let me give you your toothbrush.'

He opened the door and the removed scar on my back burned to its peak as I crumbled and spun.

'They got away again.' Voldemort hissed. I looked at him Naraku reflected in the mirror.

He smiled wickedly ' Your running out of chances Riddle. Bring me InuYasha or I'll take away her powers and watch you suffer.' He grabbed the scarlet jewel on Voldemort's chest, but not pulling it out. Voldemort screamed in torture while Naraku laughed.

'Yashie!' Harry croaked hoarsely. I looked up at Harry's face. Terrified of what was true.

'Harry, Naraku's in control of Voldemort. They have my power, Voldemort is going to be indestructible.'


	4. Chapter 4 Babies, Lupin, and Sit!

Chapter 4

Babies, Lupin, and Sit!

_Two different dreams at the same times. It doesn't matter which you read first, choose who you wanna read first. Harry or Yashie. It doesn't matter. Again, no matter what you choose the story will stay the same. _

_**Harry:**_

He stood in a church, many people in black were leaving as he stood over his own dead body, in a casket.

He could not wish for this type of death, he was an old man. Though all his hopes now was not dying at seventeen from Voldemort. He smiled slightly at the white hair and frayed hands. This was not the worst way to go.

It was also curious because Yashie had not been there. Secretly, he had been hoping to see her as a little old lady being hugged by their children and danced around by their grandchildren. But no luck. He heard someone who must have been his daughter speak. And an unknown women with dark red hair. But none of his Yashie.

There was a shift in the darkness at the end of the church. A dark cloaked figure came through the church doors to the aisle.

Suddenly the church windows lightened casting light on the figure. It walked gracefully towards where his body lay. A leather glove reach out and touched each of the churches seats as the figure slowly came to where the old body lay. Slowly taking off a long leather glove the figure under cloak touched his face with their tanned hand.

'Watashi wa, watashi-tachi wa issho ni ai o suru koto wa dekimasuga, anata ni itta dake shi ga anata o shōhi suru koto ga dekimasu. Kesshite I.' The figure whispered in Japanese. Unknowingly Harry translated in his head. "_I told you, We can never be together love, only death can consume you. Never I." _

Slowly and unforgettably the figure undid her cloak.

There was many shocking things about her. One, It was Yashie. Two she was wearing a black corseted dress with a million buttons where the skirt went to her knees. Also she was wearing black high tops and her silver hair in a neat bun. But the most shocking this of all was…

He was an old man, But she hadn't aged a day.

'Harry. I've watched you.' she whisper to the old man. Sitting on the table beside the casket. 'I hope you had a good life with Ginny.' and slowly bent and kissed his dead lips gently. With a tear falling off her nose onto his unknowing face, she stood up and turned to walk away.

'Yashie!' He screamed running after her. And as soon as he went to touch her…

Harry woke up with a start. Sitting up in his closely wrapped sleeping bag he looked at Yashie. She was sitting up also, sweat shining on her forehead. She had a nightmare as well.

_**Yashie: **_

This was defiantly my fathers vision. I was in the same house I had been in with my last vision. Only I was beside Myself. Literally.

I was human, my hair was tied in a messy bun. And boy was I huge! My belly stretched out away from my body. The long dress almost met the floor in the back. The silver silk was pulled up in the front by the sheer size of me.

I was leaning against the counter with my eyes shut tight, breathing heavy.

Suddenly the back door flew open and my mother came flying to me. ' Are you okay? Do you think your…?' My mother trailed off unable to finish because I gave a moan.

'Kami, it hurts!' I whimpered grabbing my stomach. 'I got to. I gotta…' I tried to let go of the counter and I fell backwards onto the floor. Someone came in through the kitchen door yelling. Harry, a little older, like me, crouched beside me wearing black wizard robes.

'Yashie, are you okay!' Harry cried in agony.

'Oh, yeah. Time of my life right here.'

Harry smirked, 'let's get you into bed.' He whispered in my ear. Kagome grabbed his wrist.

'Don't move her,' Her eyes narrowed on me. 'I made that mistake when I was pregnant with her. If she moves the baby will react and cause her more pain. Who knows what it would damage.'

Harry's face reddened with anger 'Well what are we supposed to do? Leave her here?' His voice was a little strained as I let out another pain filled gasp of air. I wanted to close my eyes. You in your own agony was not something you wanted to watch.

My mother looked at him with a soften look, with that same looked my mother looked at me and asked. 'How much pain are you in? One to Ten? Is it the worst you've ever felt?'

I looked her in the eyes. 'Eight… and a half. No.'

My mother nodded 'Okay, take her to bed.'

I moaned as Harry grabbed me under the arm pits and yanked me up. Suddenly the was a whoosh sound and the bottom of my dress was wet.

I let out a scream, a piecing tear jerking scream. Harry moved me to see the liquid on the floor. It wasn't water like it was supposed to be. It was blood.

Suddenly I felt myself thrown into the St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. My mother was running beside a doctor who raise down stairs. I recognized him. He was a demon.

'So this is InuYasha the half demon?' The doctor panted as they ran up stairs.

'Yes!' You got to hurry!' My mother cried and the doctor sprinted out of sight. My mother raced into a door with screaming in it.

I was crying in agony. I knew that this part was supposed to be painful. But I defiantly had been in more pain before. I watched as my own blood seeped everywhere as they were trying to get the thing.

I knew it was over when the screaming was replaced by a baby crying. As people rushed out of the door holding a tiny female bloody thing. I hit the back wall ready to run for it.

I had a blanket over most of me, but what I could see was covered in blood. A heart monitor was attached to me so Harry and my mother could see the tiny "beep…beep…beep…"

Just then, my pulse stopped all together. Everything went dark.

'No!' I screamed, sitting up and looked over at Harry. His sweat smeared passed gave away the fact that he had had a nightmare as well.

'You okay?' I asked. My voice was hoarse like I looked at terrified as I felt.

Harry nodded. 'You?'

I laid back down on the sleeping bag. 'What was your about?' I reached over and grabbed his hand. He smiled.

'Um…' His eyes flickered to his refection in the window. ' Voldemort. Yours?'

I gripped the inside of the bag. ' Naraku.'

He nodded and crawled out of his sleeping bag. 'I'm going to take a look around.' bowing out of the room, carefully avoiding himself in the mirror.

I sat there for a long time, off in my own little world.

I imagined James. The boy in my dream, who was arrogant, and I could tell could get close to Fred and George.

The I thought about the bloody thing. It was beautiful now that the picture in my head, looking passed the blood and everything else.

The little girl had black hair, green eyes lie Harry. But Fangs, sharp nails ( though it didn't look like it), and touch tinted skin from me.

I gasped, suddenly I was feeling it. The burn of everything, the draining of fluids from my body, the gut wrenching pain that every women gets but twisted worse in a burning a the thing fought an unknowing battle.

But it wasn't. I was Naraku, twisting in agony locked inside his body, Relentlessly dwelling on the fact that the child who released him had still avoided death. She was marked, he could get to her. And yet… the moment her dominator had made her consider mating she was gone. Like the bound to him was double strong, like Harry Potter was trying to pick a fit. Like Kikyo.

Kikyo…

The women who hadn't come to him even in death, the women who he had fought out of the jewel to see again. Only to discover she had died by the pathetic girl…

The girl… Ruined every plan he had ever set out. Was this the Miko's will? The one that he had crushed in the jewel. The women that Kagome existed on?

_The jewel never granted your true wish did it? _

Kagome had said that. He smirked. Yashie was truly her daughter. She had picked the man with the most dangerous enemy. He remembered when Riddle came to him, the day after Kagome's daughter set him free…

'Who are you.' Naraku asked looking at the proud looking boy through in his human eyes.

'I am Tom Riddle, Naraku.' The man replied.

Naraku smirked. He was sitting in his castle on a bed mat. Slowly, he motioned Tom Riddle forward. He strutted over kneeling beside him.

'And what would you like?' he whispered this. Kagura was in the next room.

'I want you to help me take over the wizarding world.' Tom Riddle said soothingly, like the words where melting butter on his tongue.

'and you'll give me?'

Riddle smiled and held out his hand. In the palm of it was not one, or even four, but seven Shikon no- Tama shards. That would make his jewel almost complete. 'These, for your help, and a little power.'

Laying them on the floor, Riddle closed his eyes. A open invitation. 'Alright Riddle.' Naraku smirked. 'Here's the deal. I'll give you 20 years. One this day and you do not please me your as dead as any mortal. All you need to do, is kill InuYasha Higurashi.'

Riddle nodded.

Then there was a shriek of agony as he burst into flame, rising out, was a snake man. Voldemort.

'Ron! RON! Get up here, quick!' Hermione's voice ripped through my agony.

Even though it was not my name I knew this was big. So as I jogged up with Ron we did not speak to anxious to talk.

'R.A.B!' squealed Hermione pointing to the door. It was a name of a death eater that had died years ago.

They searched the room, but something else caught my eye.

There was a picture of what I assumed was Sirius, because he looked exactly how Harry had described him, beside him was Lupin, a man my father met many years ago, Wormtail the traitor. My father also met him years ago. When he searched Godric Hallows for a lead on Dumbledore. 'Harry!' I squealed as I took a closer look at the four last people in the picture.

It was My mother, in witch robes, my father, in wizard robes looking the same age as Lily and James Potter who were all sitting on a couch in a cozy living room. On Lily's lap was a baby Harry. While a six-ish Kayla and I smiling on the floor. I couldn't remember any of this.

'How can Harry looking like this, but you two look so much older, aren't you Seventeen?' Asked Ron.

My heart jumped into my mouth, I tasted blood. Coming up with my story to cover up. I couldn't exactly say "We bounce around different times, I could see myself in twenty years tomorrow. Oh, by the way I'm 200 years old..' yeah, they would react well to _that_ I was the definition of cougar.

' Half-breeds grow a hell of a lot quicker then humans.' I lied quickly. It was true. Just not that much.

Harry was suddenly on his feet, blank eyes staring into space. 'The Locket…' He muttered to himself.

'That's what we're searching for.' Ron snorted sarcastically.

Harry shook his head and shouted 'Kreacher!'

There was a crack and a old house elf, he looked like he had maybe twenty years left ( which wasn't long to a house elf) wrapped in a dirty loin cloth thing. 'Master' He said in a bull frog voice. He bows whispering to his knees 'Bringing the Mudblood and Blood traitor back in to mistress's house…'

'I forbid you to call anyone "Mudblood" or "Blood traitor." ' Harry shot as an order, He was the Master.

I wave of feeling came on me. That poor elf had an unwanted Master-Servant relationship with Harry.

For the first time I wasn't seeing Harry very well.

His bug eyes twitched to me as I growled. 'You also disgrace mistress further, by bringing a Half-Breed in to-'

'How dare you!' I shrieked taking back every sorry feeling I ever had for the creature. I lunged at him as Harry said the word I was regretting.

'Sit,!' He cried I slammed into the ground with such force my nose broke. I still bounded to my feet as I went after the thing again as Harry cried 'Sit! Sit Sit! SIT!'

I broke right through the floor to the stone floor in the kitchen, crying out with pain I felt the wait of the spell bind me, and along with the pain I slowly lost conciseness.

'Everything's fine, thanks… We're going to have a baby….'

That was odd. I didn't recognize the voice. I hoped it wasn't Ron. It was defiantly a mans voice. No, I'm sure I'd smelled something different about Hermione.

Everything was fuzzy again, Until I heard a whoosh, a slam, and a grunt of pain from Harry, I was up in front of him in a protective crouch. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Remus Lupin twirl out the door and Apperate.

It was Lupin he couldn't be the threat. I stayed touching distance as the three of them argued testing the airs scent. No threat.

'So what did I miss?' waving down Harry who had opened his mouth in apology. 'I don't care Harry, your power to choose how you want to.'

Hermione shot off. 'Kreacher's hunting down the person who had the locket last while Lupin wanted to join us because Tonks is having a baby.' I nodded, secretly feeling relief that I was _completely _wrong about Hermione and Ron.

There was a crack and an unusual grunt as Kreacher had returned from his hunt.


	5. Chapter 5 The Darkness

Chapter 5

The Darkness

_**Kayla:**_

I looked towards the fire in Malfoy Manor. The Dark Lord had left an hour ago to search for an unknown object.

Like so many times now, I was alone.

Figuratively. Bellatrix and Lucius were arguing behind me, but still the darkness suffocated me.

I thought of my Yasha-Bella. Who stood beside the man I now fought. Harry Potter.

The new pictures of him were different. My sisters fake death had changed him. A boy can not with stand the pain of the dominie, If he truly loved her. So her magic turned him into a man. Her man.

'Kiki.' Draco breathed into my ear. He pulled back a piece of my hair behind my ear, kissing me on my neck.

'Do you love me?' I asked him this everyday. The world spun and morphed in ways I could not comprehend. I needed a stone in the storm.

'Every bit of me does Kiki.' Draco soothed. Around others he was forceful and terrifying. But to me he was a gentle, kind man.

'Then be my mate.' I whispered.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw his brow lift. 'I thought it only worked if someone was you true soul mate.'

I smiled. 'Then why don't we find out?' I looked to him. The strength that held me here on the death eater side.

_**Yashie:**_

_2511... 2512... 2513..._

I looked at myself in the mirror, as an unfamiliar face rolled her eyes in my reflection.

_2601..._

This morning we decided to try and get the locket away from Umbridge. Having Stunned a young women in a lab coat, I took a piece of long blonde hair and put it into the Polyjuice. Now I was her clone.

_2771..._

'Yashie count to 3000 before you look around. Make your way to where their keeping the half demons and see if Umbridge is working down there. If she is. Release hell.'

I snorted. Harry had told me that, I knew I shouldn't have listened they were probably already searching her office.

_2900..._

I took a breath. '3000.' I whispered to myself as the blond women walked out of the women's bathroom.

The Ministry was really busy. Men and Women running past the sickening statue of Muggles holding wizards chairs.

'Gina! Over here!' A huge man called waving. It was the huge man that shoved me into the wheel chair when I was imprisoned. He pointed to a elevator.

Sighing, and repressing the urge to spit in his face again I stood beside him in the elevator. He played with my golden hair as we lurched left. As soon as we were alone I was swung into the elevator wall and my mouth was invade by a hot disgusting tongue.

'What are you doing?' I cried in her voice. ( I had studied her conversation about her new husband with her friend before she went to work).

'Isn't these secret meetings the best part of having your wife working in the same place?' As he gripped my chest.

Oh great. He was her husband.

Growling internally at my girls choice in men I shoved him away and hissed 'Not today it's not.'

He only smiled and gripped my waist again. 'Don't be like that baby.' and gripped in between my legs.

My fist, shooting forward with all the power of a demon smacked him in the face knocking him out cold.

Descending into the ground I spat in his face. 'Stupid bastard.'

Finally, the elevator stopped and I was on the First floor of the Control Unit section. This was it. I walked slowly as no one looked at me as walked towards the smoky glass where a metal plate was on the smoky door. On it in bold words read " **Half- Breed Taming and Training Dolores Umbridge, Lucas Killer, Gina Killer." **

Feeling slightly sick at the person I was posing as I saw a bunch of files in a little mail box. Grabbing them I looked through the files. Where five names were written in small slanted writing with the last names first.

"_Sakana tēru, Utsukushii _

_Sutōmu, Hi _

_Rōtasuburossamu ,Chishi_

_Shinda yō ni, Burēdo_

_Higurashi Taisho , Inusuke"_

InuSuke.

InuSuke!

I pushed the door open. Looking for my brother, my little brother.

Blurring my vision, rolled down my warm face. And at the end of the short line, in thick bands of metal. There he was.

His hair was all gelled back into the small pony tail at the base of his skull, his bangs hanging in his face. His eyes were blurry, smoked out. Blue.

There was screaming upstairs as I heard some scream 'It's Harry Potter! He Released the Muggle-Borns!'

'Get him!'

I smiled. Though I knew that the guards in the Ministry would over power them.

Time for hell to break loose. I gripped the knob that was connected to all of the and it burst into flame and the blue gas stopped.

InuSuke closed his eyes as the others sat up right. They must have just got there.

In the smoky glass was my own self again. Which came in handy.

'Demons it is I, Princess InuYasha!' They all looked alarmed as they slid off of their metal beds and bowed. I smiled. 'I have a command. Get your revenge.'

They all smiled toothy beautiful grins and took of running, so fast it was invisible. More screams erupted upstairs.

'InuYasha' A broken whisper called behind me.

I raced to my brother tracing my fingers on his face. 'Don't worry Sukie. I'm rescuing you.'

He smiled bringing me into a hug. I gripped him back and Apperated to the main hall.

A thick tube squeezed on every part of my body before I heard all the sounds.

Utter Chaos had erupted as a Half breed pulled Dolores Umbridge out.

Her face went green and a long sticky tongue shot out of Umbridge's mouth, sucking the life out of the half-breed, He turned to dust . She was a half toad demon.

I understood her hate for half breeds as she saw me pulling my helpless baby brother towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione and she raced towards us shooting her tongue at us. I turned guarding my brother from it.

I suddenly felt my waist long hair fall to the floor. Gripping my ruined short hair I screamed and shouted '_Petrificus Totalus!' _

She buckled and I felt Hermione's warm hand touch mine as she spun on the spot. I gripped InuSuke closer to my chest.

_**Mrs. Malfoy :**_

The darkness consumed as Mrs. Malfoy walked over the damage in the Ministry of Magic. She was informed that my brother and my sister had escaped alive.

'Mrs. Malfoy.' A husky name called.

Kayla was already used to my new name, it had been three days since she gained the shining snake green crescent moon on the side of her neck and she was Draco's wife.

She was also with child. It was often that way when you mated. Kayla's theory was that as soon as your mated you start a new line. This child would be hers.

'Yes?' Kayla asked spinning around to look at a less important Snatcher.

He blubbered on about the forces and the damage that had taken place. But she had not come there to hear him out. She was here to make him feel that wraith of her master.

'Shut up.' was all she said as se steadied herself. She was going to have to throw up soon, which was always fun. 'Die'

A flash of green light and he dropped on the floor dead. Kayla felt nothing. Killing was nature. No Demon had remorse.

Walking slowly she met Narcissa Malfoy on the way out of the building. ' The master will be pleased.' She said as she patted Kayla's hair. ' How are you feeling child?'

Kayla Malfoy put her head on Narcissa's shoulder. 'Terrible.' Cissi patted her daughters shoulder as they Apperated to their home.

That night Kayla dreamt. Dreamt a vision so terrifying she couldn't wake up.

Two girls circling the middle of the room circling each other a wand at the other.

One had long hair in a pony tail. She had a Yasha face but hair as blonde as the sun.

The other was a girl with a black bob cut. A Yasha face but bright green eyes.

They spoke in their mothers language, leaving their English fathers clueless.

'Your mother betrayed us all.' The black haired girl hissed. Flames sparking off of her full pink lips.

The blonde girl laughed a high pitched terrifying laugh. ' You'd like to believe that wouldn't you Violet!'

Violet looked at the other girl sadly ' Kira. You know it's true cousin.'

That look that Violet gave her was the mirror of InuYasha. These must be our daughters. Kira shrieked flicking her wand at Violet.

'Avada Kedavra!'

Violet cried out 'Expelliarmus!'

A blast of red hit in the middle and Kira. Hit the floor.

'NO!'

'Everything is fine. We're okay.' She she sat there for a moment, tears pouring down her face. Laying down back on her pillow was not an easy thing to do. shooting a glance at sleeping Malfoy she began to calm. Slowly she closed her eyes again.


	6. Chapter 6 on the Run and The Demons Way

Chapter 6

On the Run and the Demons way

Air filling in my lungs again,

A scream.

Suffocating again.

Harry's hand slipping out of mine.

These were the last things I remember before I passed out.

I was awoken to a glittering gold and green sparks behind my eyes. Also, my sensitive nose picked up the sweet smell of grass, the earth, and the burn of rich wood.

As I was slowly awoken I felt something wrapping itself in my arms clinging onto me as if it's life depended on it.

'Yasha-Bella…' Inusuke whimpered reinforcing his grip.

Ah, another nickname. This one had been my mothers idea. When I was little she had have me a black ribbon with a bell on it so she would know where I was. Every step I took the bell tinkled. My mother always laughed and said 'Here comes my Yasha-Bell!' And so my father, trying to make it less ridiculous called me "Yasha-Bella." For special moments, not the everyday Yashie.

'It's okay Sukie. I'm here.' I hugged him back. It felt good to have a small piece of my family here. My little brother who was connected to the life I had once.

After awhile I became aware of a gurgled cry. Looking up I saw Harry passed out with a locket in in his hand, Hermione kneeling over Ron, and…

My stomach lurched. Ron's arm was covered in blood, but no skin.

'Hermione what?' I couldn't finish, or take my eyes off of Ron's arm.

'Splinched.'

Not knowing what that meant I shook Harry awake as I dragged my brother away.

As soon as we were in the forest out of site of the other, we both threw up.

'Where.. Ga.. Are we?' InuSuke choked out, he was on his hands and knees, heaving.

I shook my head. I knew this was going to happen it always did. Demons shouldn't Apperate. They get sick, badly. I tried and hid it from Ron , Hermione, and Harry up as soon as I walked to the bathroom Harry caught me and demanded I don't take shifts spying on the Ministry.

After about an hour of pure hell, we slowly walked to where the others were. Stunned to find a tent had been constructed. A tiny tent.

Crouching in I saw the last thing I'd expected to find.

It looked like a house made of cloth. Arm chairs, a wooden table a fire. A lingering smell of cats…

Hermione smiled running over to hug disgusting, throw up smelling me without even crinkling her nose.

'We need to… Wash.' I choked back another heave as InuSuke walked over to one free set of bunk beds hit the bottom bunk and was asleep in seconds.

I leaned on Hermione as I tried to get into the impossible but still there bathroom.

After Hermione's help of helping me undress and dress ( to my extreme embarrassment ) I crawled into my bunk bed.

'Holy crow!' I shouted. I was so cold could have been a popsicle.

Pulling out Dumbledore's wand I tried to warm the tent with a command not a spell

'Warm up the tent.'

Suddenly sparks flew out of the tip and everything was warm and comfortable.

Laughing in amazement I rolled over closing my eyes.

'Yashie?' a voice disconnected in the dark to the person.

' Harry?'

'Can you come here?' He sounded awkward.

Sigh… I wanted to sleep so I could feel better in the morning. But it was Harry. 'Sure.' I jumped down from my bunk bed and sprung for his flipping in the air so I landed laying down beside him. 'You rang?'

He laughed and patted my face. 'You know you look great in the moonlight.'

I rolled my eyes. He was ever that figurative. He was trying to make me less mad when He revealed his secret. ' Skip the crap and tell me what it is Harry.'

Harry laughed pulling something out under his pillow, a file.

Looking guilty he opened it, and there was my face. It was scratched, and soot was all down one side of my cheek.

_INUYASHA KURAMI NO TAISHO HIGURASHI_

_Blood Status: Unknown, but Mother daughter of Dumbledore, Father known legendary "Half-breed" . Known member of "The Order of the Phoenix." _

_Family: Father (Half-breed) , Mother (Half Blood), twin sister, younger brother. _

_NB: Has been dominated by Undesirable No. 1 _

_Security Status: UNKNOWN. Possibly with Undesirable No. 1. Known Akuma hantā and Purinsesu._

My jaw dropped. Hunter and Princess.

'What does that mean?' Harry asked crinkling his nose with curiosity.

'Uh… Hunter and… Priestess.' I invented wildly. It was true, kinda. I had some training but I was far from a "Priestess."

'Cool… what happened to your hair?'

I rolled my eyes, he just totally dismissed something important and was curious about something as trivial like my ruined short uneven hair. I brushed my hand through the long and short parts. 'It was either my brother or my hair. I just moved a little to slow to get my hair out of the way.' I laughed and a book flew at m from across the room. 'Go to sleep InuSuke!' There was a grumble and a snort as he turned himself away from us.

I looked back at Harry. His full lips stretched into a grin. ' I could fix it.' he joked, like he didn't expect me to consider it.

Stupid kid knew nothing about domination.

'You're the only one who can' still light but serious at the same time. 'You're the only one who can change me. Or make me leave you.' I frowned at him as the pain of that picture hit me.

Smirking I let him wiggle his way closer to me. 'Not tonight. I want you right here… for now.' He sighed as he closed his eyes. I watched him as he slowly fell asleep, as I drifted off to sleep, his face lighting my minds world like the moon…

Laughter and chatter was everywhere. I could hear it outside as I looked at myself in the mirror. My princess tiara set upon my head and my veil connected to the top of my head. My white dress was tightly wrapped around my body till my waist and the silk flowed gently away from my body.

'Yasha-Bella.'

I turned to see my father and mother smiling in the door way. My mother beamed as she wiped away the tears from her face. My father held a white little box.

'We thought we'd give you your something new.' He smiled as he walked over gracefully and with one swift movement opened the box.

Inside was white gold necklace, the chain thin and beautiful with the stone inside a deep scarlet. The color my eyes used to be.

'Mom.. Dad it's….' The words hitched in my throat. I was not one to cry but boy did I want to now.

The music started my father giving me my flowers and taking my arm whispered in a broken voice. ' It's time.'

I walked out into the main room where Hermione in a scarlet dress, and Ron, in a tux walked down the isle. Then Steph and Mitch. And little Shi and an unknown boy as the ring barer and flower girl.

Then I was out the and the music changed.

There was Harry, his green eyes blazed with shock, then happiness, then bliss, then tears.

Everything went dark, now I was in a dark room, Voldemort pacing in front of me.

'I'm growing impatient Tom.' I whispered anger slithering through my calm mask of a face.

'I know! They are no where to be found! InuYasha and Harry Potter have been connected their bonds to each other a hundredfold since I tried to see in his head. But you can't see into hers either! They are too well protected by each other!' Voldemort hissed spitting in frustration.

Naraku leaned back in his chair anger filling him steadily. 'This isn't why you called me here is it Tom? To complain about _your _mistakes?'

Voldemort shot a glare of cold death at Naraku, who smiled twirling his fingers. 'No.' Voldemort snapped. 'I wanted you to know that there is a new prophecy.'

Naraku raise his eyebrows 'The one about Kayla and InuYasha?'

'No.'

'Explain yourself.'

'It's about Potter and InuYasha.'

Naraku leaned forward to listen intently to Voldemort. Voldemort smirked finally catching Naraku's attention.

'She's some sort of weapon. She has something that will make Harry strong then both of us could possibly imagine. A picture of Harry Potter after her purpose was given as well.' Tom Riddle flicked the picture at Naraku who flipped it over.

The boy had hair down to his neck which flicked out handsomely in different places, he had a well built strong, shirtless chest, the sword of Gryffindor in his right hand, also he had red eyes.

Red eyes.

Naraku stood up sharply and paced the length of the room.

That girl was given that colour of eyes because he marked her for death, he did not know why she had changed eye colour but he always suspected so that he could tell the one who had the power to destroy him. The power that her father never possessed.

What if she gave the boy that power? The boy who was not his problem the boy who had escaped the piece of scum that he now worked with… the scum that was holding him back.

Naraku let out a scream and his palm shot towards Voldemort's stomach. A high pitched shriek spread through the halls as Naraku pulled back his bloody hand. Out with them came four fake Shikon Shards, Naraku had been able to copy them to give limited power to his minions, the piece of dirt was no longer worthy of them.

He grabbed the snake like face under the chin. ' Be pleased that I am allowing you to keep that Demon jewel of InuYasha's.' He gripped the mans head more tightly causing the snake face to break into a moan, ' And if she come to retrieve her powers, you better damn lucky if you escape with it cause you'll be nothing but living dust without it.'

He through the human across the room who landed in front of the fireplace. Naraku turning his back on the failure stormed out to find a demon women who he could take out all his stress out on…

'Harry that looks really good!' Hermione chirped as the smell of mushrooms filled my nose.

I opened my eyes and took in the room. Inusuke still looked sick as he eyed the mushrooms. I knew why, we were meat eaters. Not vegetarians.

Ron was laying on the bed looking pissed as ever as Hermione stirred the billycan, making the room smell worse.

Harry was also in front of me with a pair of rusty scissors and a bright smile on his face.

I was sitting in a chair, huh, how long had I been awake and moving without knowing it?

'What's happening?' I asked sounding stupid.

Harry laughed as he gently dragged me to the small mirror on the wall. Showing my his handy work on my hair.

My hair was no longer un even but a sassy bobby cut that still hair a fair amount of length to it. My bangs were soft and framed my face nicely. 'Wow.' I snickered under my breath. ' I didn't know my boyfriend went to cosmology school.' Everyone gigged as Harry blushed a delicate red.

'I think you being my half-demon had something to do with it.' He shrugged as he pecked me gently. 'I think something else told me what to do.'

My smile erased. Something else. Like magic. Magic. A healer or a weapon.

Like me.

Hermione placed the mushrooms on the table as me and InuSuke choked back our gags.

Hermione looked at me angrily and snapped 'I know half-demons don't eat vegetables but if you two don't want to starve, eat!' Taking a mushroom she popped it in her mouth with obvious disgust.

Ron and Harry already had eaten three. InuSuke, grumbling to himself dragged himself off his bed and sat down, unwillingly putting a mushroom in his mouth.

Breathing through my mouth I didn't move. Honestly they were lucky I didn't throw up when InuSuke took a bite. Hermione, noticing I hadn't moved a muscle shoved my plate to Harry. Who had already finished his. ' Shove them down her throat if you have to.'

He grabbed a couple mushrooms and walked over to me. I snapped my mouth shut. I tried to get around the smell by concentrating on his. Incense burning, the forest, vanilla, the first rain in spring, the scent of the heat radiating of his body…

'Yashie, you got to eat something.' His silky voice reasoned.

Crap. Broke right through my happy place. I opened my eyes, Harry looked apologetic, Hermione looked furious, and InuSuke looked down right disgusted.

I looked at Hermione's terrifying gaze. 'If I hunt and get meat will you be mad?' InuSuke looked hopeful. It was nature for demons to hunt for their food.

Hermione's eyes narrowed 'No, I know you two can't function on what humans can.'

Smiling I nodded to InuSuke who leapt up and bolted, with inhuman speed out the tent door.

I followed, within a fraction of a second we were in the forest. My hair, when I had hunted before felt like it kept a drag with me. But now my hair just moved into a sleek style by the wind as I ran beside InuSuke.

'I guess we can't hunt bears considering the humans are eating it too.' He laughed, he sounded old all of the sudden. Like our dad.

I nodded as I raced toward a familiar scent. ' Dear will be normal enough for them to eat. We'll start off slow.'

There was the male deer. He was the largest. He would feed us the most. I took a side glance to InuSuke. He looked at the lake where the fish swam happily.

We were eating well tonight. I laughed silently at my joke as I let my demon self take shape.

I leapt forward toward the dear as buckled and took off sprinting back into the forest. Suddenly, I knew he was weak. He hate no mate, no children. He would have died alone anyway.

My perfect prey.

I caught up with it easily, wrapping my arms around it and snapping it's neck. He didn't even make it to the edge of the meadow where InuSuke was in the river throwing out all the largest salmon.

Dragging it I whistled and laid it down.

InuSuke jumped out soaking wet. He ran to the deer got on his knees and, with his teeth, ripped the skin off of the chest. His teeth locked onto the warm meat and his demon self feasted.

I understood, because suddenly I was hungry for flesh, not caring what flesh it was. Ripping off the back, InuSuke and I ate the raw parts humans could not eat.

About fifteen minutes late we had the remains of the deer, and InuSuke's fish cooking over a fire. It smelled delicious.

There was also a twitching part of me that was disgusted. Hunting was my fathers favourite game. But letting the monster take whatever you allowed it was his least favourite.

Some demons liked it though, we did not crave any specific kind of flesh only flesh itself. That was the reason a lot of demons and half-demons ate humans.

On our way back to the tent we followed the river to wash our selves off. The three in the tent did not need to see our bloody mouths.

I thought about every aspect of the demon life. Even as we sat down in the tent as the humans grabbed whatever we could from us, I thought.

Subconsciously, I made myself eat more humanlike. And went they were playing cards I made myself pretend to care that Harry was loosing by two rounds.

Finally, I thought about who and what I was when Harry was asleep in my arms. He looked so peaceful as I thought about what he wanted as well. I organized my thoughts too. Into Three categories.

First thought: Who I was.

Well that was an easy one. It didn't take nearly as long as the others, I was the new InuYasha Kurami no Tashio Higurashi. I was changed three times. By Naraku, Harry, and Dumbledore. Easy.

Second thought: What I was.

That was painful to think of. Was I a half demon or a full demon. I was a Full demon now? Okay easy to figure that out. Was I Dog or Phoenix? That was Harder to answer, and because I truly didn't know I moved on. I was to take over a queen someday for the western lands. But would I out live my father? I shuddered. I didn't want to answer that one. Okay, so if I didn't who would do that job? I knew that one. The head of the Army. InuSuke. He had a princess too. He seemed like the best choice.

My third thought? Well that was the fun one.

Should I mate Harry?

Sure I wanted to, but did I want to burden him with me? And probably, if the rules of mating applied, A child? It was an appealing thought having a daughter or son, but Harry did not know that. Would he rethink this if he knew?

Oh, me being the Princess to the western lands did not help either. Why did Sesshomaru have to not care about the western lands? Why did my father have to rule instead?

Oh yeah, sweet old daddy.

He would absolutely kill me. Then again, I have been able to beat him since I was 12.

I remembered something my mother had told me. "If you love them so much you want to mate them. Do it."

I had given her a smart -ass answer but now I thought about it seriously. Did I love Harry enough?

Yes.

My face flooded with colour. _Okay, them mate him_. A voice in my head taunted. I shook it off thinking clearly again.

Okay then when? I had no idea. The time would present itself. Not today. Maybe tomorrow…

I closed my eyes and rested my head on Harry's chest. Where one though repeated in y head.

_Maybe tomorrow…_


	7. Chapter 7 Childish Memories andRude Awa

Chapter 7

Childish Memories and Rude Awakenings

Ron huffed angrily again. Harry had just come back from the small village in the new camping space declaring that Dementors were hovering around it and because of the Horcrux ( which I now wore) he couldn't produce a Patronus.

Ron growled under his breath. I ground my teeth together fighting the desire to rip off the locket and strangle him with the chain.

InuSuke was hungry… again. And Harry was debating my whispers of "Maybe tomorrow"… _again_.

Truly, this was all starting to get annoying.

'I still think that-' Harry started off.

'Yes yes you think a Horcrux is at Hogwarts.' I snapped losing patients. ' You've told us a hundred times.' I leaned back in my chair glaring at him.

'Well I'm at least _trying_ to do something productive! Unlike you and Mr. Sulk over there!' Pointing to Ron.

Ron's ears went red 'If you don't watch your mouth Mr. Sulk going to stick his foot right up your-'

'Enough!' Shouted Hermione who had resurfaced from her book on Dark Magic. 'InuYasha, take off the Horcrux and give it to me!'

I glared at her. 'Who do you think you are little girl? You think I can't handle a stupid necklace?'

'Watch your mouth you ignorant bitch! Your nothing but a savage, half - breed!' Ron shrieked flying at the chain of the locket. I spit in his face, he back away and I stalked forward lethally.

'I'm going to kill you ginger.' I hissed through my locket teeth. Eyes not flashing red, but flashing black.

'InuYasha, Sit!' Harry bellowed as I slammed into the wooden floor. _Kami that hurts!_

Harry raced over to me while the magic still bound me to the ground ripping off the locket. I did not feel better. It pissed me off worse. I pushed him off me, feeling disgusted that a human could subdue me and spit. 'This is why I'll never mate you idiot.'

'Liar.' Spit Harry.

I laughed. It sounded more like a screech though. 'Not if you were the last man on earth you disgusting, weak, moronic JERK!'

I stalked out of the tent into the forest, not sure where I was going. Finally, when I was far enough away that I couldn't hear there whispers. And Harry's pain filled gasps I sat down on the ground.

I didn't realized that time was starting to flow by. The trait of an immortal I guess. Until I blinked and noticed everything had a purple ting to it. I had sat here for hours. Someone landed after a huge non human jump behind me.

'That wasn't very nice you know.'

InuSuke sat beside me. 'I think you might have put Harry to tears.'

' They think I'm an ignorant savage.' I hissed making "savage" sound dirty.

'They've been so many places, I guess it must be so.'

I looked at InuSuke. He was fighting a smile. I remembered Suddenly when we went to visit my Grandmother when we were very little, and our parents had to talk about adult things They put on a movie called Pocahontas. Kayla hated it, with a lot of other things, but InuSuke and I would always skip to the song called Colours of the Wind. We would always right after that song sneak out into the little forest behind the shine and Sing it pretending that it was the way we were explaining ourselves as Half-Demons. That the song would make them accept us.

A rattle snake and a coyote sounded their howl and tail. This was too perfect. Why not act a little like I was Four again? Where pain never existed, were I was happy. I sang 'But still can not see..'

InuSuke smirked ' If the savage one… is me?'

Harry walked up with Hermione all of the sudden. 'what are you two smiling about?' Harry asked interrupted by our beams. His voice sounded rough. Like he had been indeed reduced to tears.

Together InuSuke and I whispered 'How can there be so much that you don't know… you don't know?'

We took off walking. InuSuke after a moment turned to them and smiled. 'You think you own whatever land you land on.

The earth is just a dead thing you can claim.

But I know every rock.' He touched a rock.

' and tree.' he touched the oldest twisted tree in his reach.

' and creature.' He nodded to us.

'Has a life, has a spirit, has a name!' He sang so loudly that the birds soared above him like magic. It was.

I took over climbing a tree, as a bird perched on my should. ' You think the only people who are people look and think like you.

But If you walk the footsteps of a stranger, you'll learn things you never knew you never knew.

Joining in InuSuke and I sang together, _'Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the Blue Corn Moon? _

_Or ask the grinning why we grin?_

_Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain?_

_Can you paint with all the Colours of the Wind?'_

I looked at Inusuke. We hadn't realized we shifted to humans, Japanese humans. This fit much to perfectly. Together we whispered.

'_Can you paint with all the colours of the.. Wind!' _

We took off running. Harry and Hermione shouted out. But followed. Harry with a grin on his face. As we ran the lyrics played in our head. My brother and me in sync as we sang out.

'_Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest_

_Come taste the sun sweet berries of the Earth_

_Come roll in all the riches all around you_

_And for once, never wonder what they're worth'_

I stopped beside the river beside our camp, and took Harry's hand 'The rainstorm and the river are my brothers!' He picked me up and spun me in a circle. And as he put me down I sang 'The heron and the otter are my friends!'

I took his hand and spun around in a circle. He laughed as I my phoenix voice took over 'And we are all connected to each otherIn a circle, in a hoop that never ends!'

Looking up I saw InuSuke on top of a sycamore tree with Hermione in his lap. I suddenly forgot that he had a wife or child. He was just 15. And that he was capable of loving whoever he chose. Right now, that was Hermione. He shot her a dashing smile and Ron was completely forgotten.

'How high does a sycamore grow?' InuSuke asked. Hermione, being Hermione opened her mouth to answer. But InuSuke pressed his finger against her lips.

'If you cut it down, you'll never know.'

She laughed and he launched himself from the top of the trees with her in his arms. She squealed out a cried of fright and delight. He put her down and she took his hand as Harry grabbed my face and we sung together. InuSuke and My magic putting the story of why this song was so important to us in their heads. Suddenly they were magically apart of our story as well.

All four of us sung to the heavens. ' And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon!'

Inusuke and I silenced them. 'For whether we are white,' we pointed at them ' or copper-skinned.' He motioned to our selves.'We need to sing with all the voices of the mountainNeed to paint with all the colours of the windNeed to paint with all the colours of the wind!'

InuSuke went silent as I looked at Harry's face that glowed with Happiness. I went forehead to forehead with him. Just like the time in the Hospital Wing. And whispered as quiet as the wind. ' You can own the earth and still, All you own is earth untilYou can paint with all the colours of the wind.'

He pressed his lips against mine. I smelled Hermione and InuSuke off towards the camp. Inusuke had given Harry and I a gift. We were alone.

I smirked at a thought that popped into my head, one that was forbidden but blissful '_Maybe today…' _I smiled as Harry kissed his way down my jaw… My neck… My collarbone… his tongue sweeping across my skin. His lips were open just a fraction, something a human wouldn't even notice.

For twenty minutes he did this over and over again. Electricity raging higher with each kiss, when I couldn't handle it anymore I locked my arms around his waist as I let him undo the button in his jeans. Finding my lips again he grabbed the sides of my sweats to pull down when…

I smelt a internal threat.

I growled under Harry's lips. In the fight between desire and danger. The threat was growing. But so was the desire.

I felt the heat of the threat trudging towards this direction, as InuSuke stood still. It was Ron.

'Ron.' I whispered as I suddenly realized Harry had stopped to look at me. I titled up off my shoulder on to the top of my head.

I saw Ron pacing back and forth back and forth at the edge of forest. He couldn't see me. His human eyes were to weak.

I twisted in Harry's arms. He moaned with Disappointment and kissed my neck trying to persuade me to forget about our "Mr. Sulk".

I wanted to quite badly.

He was muttering about Harry anyway. He would have waited. That I was sure of.

'InuYasha!' he barked. His face reddened completely. ' Harry!'

Harry sighed as he buttoned up his jeans and helped me up. I was having trouble tying up my sweat cord so it took me a moment longer to in the forest as Harry trudged towards his angry friend. The forest surrounded me with disappointment and silence as I shut off my ears to sound, I didn't want Ron to ruin this perfect moment. I sighed, my perfect moment was completely over though. ' Maybe Tomorrow…' I whispered to myself.

The sound was completely ripped apart by Harry's angry bellow ' My parents are _dead_!'

'And mine and InuYasha's could go the same way!'

'Then GO!' Roared Harry. This was all I need to hear. I was there in a second surprisingly on Harry side of a Shield Charm, where Harry looked at Ron as if he were a stranger and Hermione was holding a furious Inusuke back by the shoulders.

'Leave the Horcrux.'

Ron ripped off the Horcrux and through it through the Shield at Harry. Then turned to Hermione.

'What are you doing?'

'What do you mean?'

Are you staying, or what?'

'I…' she looked at InuSuke and me for help. I could think of nothing. ' Yes- yes, I'm staying. Ron, we said we'd go with Harry, we said we'd help-.

Ron's face went pale white and looked at my brother.

'I get it. You choose half- breed.'

InuSuke and I exploded into rage then ' WHAT DID YOU CALL US!'

Ron smirked at the rage he made. 'Half…' he drew out every syllable. 'Breed.'

I lunched for his throat.

I was electrocuted then. And I understood why. Hermione had put up this Shield Charm to protect Ron. He knew that. He wanted me to try and kill him.

Bolts of electricity raged through me, it was so painful I thought I was an instant crisp. Through my screams of pain and rage I heard Ron stalk off with Hermione begging him to stay on his tail.

'He's g-g-gone! Disapperated!'

Hermione ran over to me releasing her Shield Charm. I flopped still, with the pain. Instantly gone. The anger as well had disappeared. I felt pain now. Ron had been one of my best friends. And he acted like any person who hated us would. I stared incomprehensibly at the place he disappeared. I suddenly felt the rain drops on my face. No didn't care though. Five had been withered down to Four.

'It's my fault.' Hermione said without emotion.

'No matter how many times you say I'll keep saying it wasn't.' I said again. I had pretty much stopped caring at this point. Two days we had been here and for two days Hermione was convinced that it wasn't her fault Ron left.

'No matter what you say I'll be right. I always am.'

I rolled my eyes giving up. My head hurt and I didn't want to have this argument anymore, so it was almost a relief that a cranky Harry ( it was his turn to wear the Horcrux) and jerk his head towards the door. No "Goodnight, my love." tonight I guess.

I walked out into the bitter cold, sitting down on a little stool as the winter air took my breath away. Everything smelled so clean. The trees, the berries, the pick pieces we had for supper still scented the air with the smell of bacon, and the perfume I missed at home…

My perfume?

I got up following the scent. Stalking the scent silently and swiftly through the woods. Could tell that the perfume was moving at a human pace.

I would have understood if it had been any perfume I owned other then this one, many people bought this perfume. Not this one, because my mother made it only for me.

I walked up behind the figure. She looked my height and my build. So she couldn't be my mother of Kayla. I was taller.

The human seemed to sense my presence. Because her long crimson cloak whisked against the forest faster. I kept pace easy, reaching out towards this unknown women's shoulder making her stop. Defeated. I pulled her to my face slowly…

'That's Impossible.' Identical voices whispered together.

I looked at her… Me? Her hair was the same. So was her face, if not a little older. Everything, Except the eyes. Which were black.

'How can we be in the same time?' Yashie… me.. Asked her.

'I was sent her to retrieve you for a moment.' InuYasha… her voice business like. Confused she took my hand. Kami it felt _exactly the same. _She led me through the forest, towards my destination.

Suddenly a glowing tree came into view. Where Kiyoto came into view.

I understood. InuYasha was an illusion. She melted into the glow of the tree as Kiyoto moved forward. I fought against the fuzz this time. Not letting myself forget who I was.

'No I supposed you aren't.' Kiyoto smile. Wow, I had forgotten how much he looked like a brown eyed Harry. He sounded the same too. They were like my Mother and Kikyo. Bound by soul. Twins in their own way. Though completely unrelated.

Kiyoto's smile turned into a frown. I also forgot in his shield of souls he could read your mind. 'Sorry.'

He smiled. 'No problem.'

'Why did you call me here?'

'To stop you'

I looked at him confused. 'Kiyoto, Stop me from doing what?' I gave a hint of a smile, trying to be nice. I was also keeping tabs on the scent near the tent. I didn't want Harry, Hermione and InuSuke captured because I dropped the ball.

Kiyoto waved his hand and souls circled and made a kind of screen 'There in the middle lay Harry and I. Two days ago in the forest.

We were laying on our backs as Harry kissed his way down my face. I was grabbing the legs of his jeans. ( I hadn't released I had been doing that)

The scene blanked out again. I looked back at Kiyoto. ' You were going to mate the boy.' He accused. A dead voice ringing through the night air.

I puffed out with pride. 'So? How is that your business?'

Kiyoto walked over and put his fingers under my chin, his thumb rubbing against my lips. ' I won't let you.' He smiled a wicked smile. Something that never would have crossed Harry's face. ' You will be mine.'

I tried to mumble _Go to hell _but it was to late. He sucked the spirit from me causing me to be unable to move. My knees hit the ground as I looked up at him. Completely immobile.

He grabbed the bun in the back of my head, and ripped off my shirt and my bra. The night air pieced my skin like cold knives.

He forced me onto my back as he felt no resistance to what he had begun to do. I was getting raped.

And I couldn't stop it.

Suddenly a powerful scream broke the surface and it rang out through the forest.

_**Harry: **_

'Harry wake up!' Hermione crowed shaking him violently. He opened his eyes to see InuSuke, who was wearing the Horcrux looking as terrified as Hermione.

'What Hermione?' Harry barked. He was having a dream of, if Ron had not stopped it, what could have happened in the forest two days ago.

' Yashie's gone!' Hermione cried. Harry sat straight up. InuSuke, smiling slightly at his sister's boyfriends terror that was apparent on his face, walked out the tent door.

Once outside Harry knew InuSuke could smell the air. 'I smell Kiyoto! But it disappears as soon as you hit the forest!'

Harry jumped out of the tent pulling his jacket over a random white button down shirt. 'Well let's go find her.'

They trudged through the forest yelling her name. A feeling crept up Harry's spine, something was defiantly wrong. Yashie had always coming running to him when he called for her.

Just then a loud terror filled scream broke through the surface of the night silence like a stone breaking a calm lake.

'YASHIE!' InuSuke screamed looking around to find where InuYasha's scream came from.

They all ran different ways screaming her name more then a thousand times. After searching what seemed like that whole forest they met in the middle out of breath.

'How do we find her?' Hermione wheezed, as InuSuke pressed his eye lids together as if not to cry.

'I don't know our mother was always good at finding shields and so was InuYasha. That gene is passed to the women side of the family.

Harry's head shot up. He remembered the time he fell into that well where he met the six year old InuYasha and Kagome had taught him how to use his Shikon no Tama sight to shoot arrows perfectly towards his target.

What if his Target was to find InuYasha?

He stood up a pulled an arrow off of InuSuke's back. ( Harry was relieved that he had brought them.) and InuSuke's arrow.

Harry pointed the arrow head to the moon. Where he thought. ' Find her!' And the arrow flew up and then dropped towards the earth.

The wind picked up making the arrow fly to the north. They ran after it. Harry could _see _it's path. And see it had broken through a shield. Running through the shield he heard a cry out from behind him. Hermione and InuSuke couldn't get through.

'I'll find her.' Harry whispered then ran forward. He ran passed trees and rocked when a light glow came into view. It grew larger and larger. When finally…

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!' Screamed Harry as he caught sight of Kiyoto putting on his kimono top and InuYasha completely still, and naked, lying in the snow.

Soul collectors picked up Kiyoto and carried him towards the sky. As he began to disappear his voice, like an echo, reached Harry's ears. 'What you waited to long to do.'

He was gone. Harry ran to InuYasha, still with her eyes closed and tears frozen on her face. 'Got to cover her up…' Harry muttered to himself because what were her clothing were now scraps of fabric.

He took off his white buttoned down shirt. The cold hit his chest bitterly and his chest muscles stiffened. He picked InuYasha up by the shoulders. Her still frozen he got her arms through the shirt and buttoned it up. It went to her mid thigh. It was long enough.

Sure Harry would have been ecstatic to see InuYasha naked and touch her naked body. But not now, not after she had just been…

Harry was visited by a unknown yearning. It was so powerful it felt like he would burst into flames from the anger. He wanted to kill Kiyoto. And slowly. As painfully as possible.

He hugged InuYasha's frozen body to his naked chest, trying to warm her. His chest stiffened even more where her ice cold body touched.

InuYasha's eyes opened slowly. Looked up at his face and screamed, flinching away from his touch.

He struggled to hold onto her, he didn't want her to run off and get anymore hurt… though he doubted that was possible.

InuYasha fought him and pushed her onto her back locking her wrists to the ground. Sitting on her stomach. She thrashed and scream louder tears soaking her face again. 'InuYasha! It's okay1 Yashie, love it's Harry! It's Harry…' His voice got thick as spoke the words trying to calm this ruined version of InuYasha. He couldn't bare it. Her face was in agony and she screamed bloody murder.

Harry stopped fighting her and sat still. 'please open your eyes love. Please… look at me.' She paused tears and sobs breaking through her frozen face. A then slowly she opened her eyes. The whites of her eyes were so red the almost matched her Irises. 'Yasha-Bella…' she seemed so weak. So human. He had always seen her as something more, like a goddess.

'Harry…' She spoke in a voice as broken as she was. Tear ranking down her face. Then as suddenly as the wind she was sitting up, curled up into his arms. Sobbing and shaking like a child.

Harry knew then that he could never ask her to mate him. To replay the horror that had just took place. It wasn't right. That dream had to fade. There would be no Maybe Tomorrow whisper today or ever. For she was broken, another life ruined by this journey.

They sat in the snow weeping painful tears, holding each other as if the other was life itself, till the sun colour the sky with a pale rose. To a crimson. To the colour of pain and blood


	8. Chapter 8 Why didn't I listen and Leave?

Chapter 8

"Why didn't I listen and leave? Oh yeah. I'm an idiot."

I lay in my bed for a while, while the other three packed for a trip to Godric Hollow. Harry had made sure I wasn't mated to Kiyoto. Because I didn't love him back. So I wasn't mated or pregnant. Phew.

But every time I closed my eyes I thought about Kiyoto. Next time I saw him I will kill him. But things were in the past. We were going to Godric Hollow and everything was okay.

I got up attempting to smile. Packing my things I prepared myself to leave this dead place.

'Yashie.'

I hadn't realized that Harry and I were alone. I blushed a deep red my shoulder length hair swept down covering my face. 'Yeah.'

He sighed. ' I want to know the story about you a Kiyoto.'

I sighed. Not exactly a happy story, but I understood why he had to hear it. He wanted to know _why_ it happened rather then jumping to the conclusion that Kiyoto or I was crazy.

Harry sat on the table as I took a deep breath walked over and kissed him. I felt like I was crazy but every kiss, every touch after all the Kiyoto did ,made the moments with Harry _better_. I laughed at the thought as Harry beamed, I guess he hadn't seen me like that for a couple of days.

'My love it's not a happy story.' I put his face in between my hands, a new feeling spreading in my stomach. A sort of need, just to make him happy.

'I want to know why he stopped us from being mates.' Harry frowned pure hate shooting through his face.

I smiled again as I pushed him on his back, laying on the table. He had misunderstood.

I had thought about this a lot, what happened. I had felt betrayed. I had never felt _loved _and that's all that I wanted from Harry. To feel loved.

'Harry, me changing my mind is an option at this point. We just have to wait for the right time.' I laid down curving my body to his, not putting any eight onto him. He kissed me this time, making my head spin.

'I got with Kiyoto three days before I left for Hogwarts. It wasn't a very long relationship. But memorable…

I was sitting under a tree, where he sat beside me thinking in silence. I was tearing leaves, heh, my heart was racing.

'InuYasha? Do you think I'm human?' Kiyoto had asked darkly.

I rolled my eyes. 'Why do you keep asking me that? You know I think you are.'

'I'm half, Human and dirt. To not feel, not own, but not return. I ask you because you are mine. No one else's. Ever.

He had terrified, and excited me. My father and mother had suspected what was happening and tried to interfere.

'Yashie, dear he's not healthy.' My mother had said soothingly. I didn't believe her, I growled under my breath as I packed for the Hogwarts. I hadn't told Kiyoto I was leaving yet, scared he might try and stop me.

'Look' I had turned around to see my fathers glare and my mothers pained look. ' I'll talk to him. No promises though.'

That night I walked to InuYasha's tree. Ever since we were born that place was special to us. And my mother had stringed photo's to the tree as a living memory. When Kiyoto was there he didn't take the news well.

Slap! I fell sideways and bounced up again. He screamed at me ' You're leaving me?' Slapping me again. I nodded trying not to cry. He gripped me by my hair slamming me against the wall. Remember what I told you InuYasha? About how I can't FEEL? And How I must OWN? You are mine! You will belong to NO ONE ELSE!'

I kicked him in the groan making my escape while he buckled over. Running I processed in my head that Kiyoto was crazy, and I was in danger if I stayed in my village. And that he would defiantly try to kill me when I left.

For the next two days I hid my bruises till they were gone. I left at mid day, making sure that was when Kiyoto was on the hunt for souls. He has none of his own. And Then I got to London and met you and I have never looked back towards him. I am in love with you Harry Potter. No matter what has happened, today I'm starting a new life. One with you. And only you.' I concluded as I could say no more. Harry kissed me hungrily as he rolled me onto my back and kissed me passionately, and I knew that he felt the same with me. No matter what, we would be together,. No matter what we would love each other. The whole world didn't matter. As long as this moment was ours. And the other could stand beside us.

Harry suddenly was kissing my neck in need. I understood it, but I couldn't reply. I had no pain now that everything about the doll of dirt was understood. Now is not the right time.

'Maybe tomorrow love.' I pulled her head back and kissed him gently. 'I love you. And I the best thing I ever did was leave that jerk.'

Harry smiled. ' Why didn't you leave earlier?' brushing my hair through his fingers.

I smiled. ' Why didn't I leave? Oh that's easy. I'm an idiot'


	9. Chapter 9 Godric Hollow

Chapter 9

Deathly Hollows

_**Harry: **_

They woke up that morning, under the covers to escape from the cold of the tent it was Christmas. InuYasha had mated him.. Finally.

InuYasha laid on top of him, head on his bare chest. She was beautiful in the sunlight that streamed through the tent onto her face. Her tussled up hair, her long thick eye lashes, her delicious red full lips, and the curve of her body…

Harry traced circles on her on her stomach around her belly button. Circling it. He moved his hands gently over her body and brushed over her emerald green mating mark in the shape of the waning moon. She shivered and snuggled closer to him as the reaction.

Harry looked at her sleeping face confused. It was not cold in here, he was quite warm. Slowly he moved his hand, consciously to his red mating mark, it was the same shape as hers.

Holy Crap! The weirdest feeling, warmth and chills went from his neck straight to his toes. He had to reposition himself so he did not wake her up in need. He chuckled quietly, don't touch her mating mark Harry!

Harry went back to tracing her belly button. This time he was on top of her to make himself more comfortable.

With a moan InuYasha's eyes fluttered open, she beamed at him sitting up to kiss him. As soon a the blanket fell off her chest stiffened and she shivered.

Hugging her and keeping her warm Harry kissed her mating mark, her shivering in a different way in his arms, his dreams had all come true in one night.

Suddenly there was a scream and Harry was running, chasing after a screaming Yashie. They raced through the forest and her screaming only got louder and more terrified as he got closer.

Harry finally caught her by the wrist and she begged him 'Please, not again. I'll do anything! Just not this again!' She cried trying to break Harry's grip.

Harry's eyes turned odd with a red haze and he ripped off InuYasha's clothing. She screamed and begged as she fought him helplessly scream 'No! Kiyoto stop!'

Harry was in a large house, InuYasha examined herself in the mirror, as a medium sized bump stuck out between her hips with _Harry's_ child, he stared in amazement. She walked over to him and she stuck out the bump more by curving her back. It was so funny, and her belly button stuck out in another tiny bump. Harry leaned down kissing the child through her skin.

She laughed a happy sound, stroking his hair in approval.

Harry was standing over a small boy, he screamed as his soul was taken from him one by one. The boy had a Yasha face and Harry's hair, he called for his Mommy and Daddy, green eyes pouring tears. The same red haze.

Same boy, Harry grabbed onto his son pulling him into his chest as Kiyoto walked forward his soul collectors wrapped around his body and his sons body, he would protect his beloved son and his pregnant wife if it killed him. He saw something lurking behind Kiyoto's eyes. Like a second person watching…

This time he saw the same event only through Kiyoto's eyes. Harry cringed the boy in his arms tighter into his chest as a look came over the mans face, anger and protective. This would be a difficult fight to get to the boy…

The boy held a baby girl in his arms, they were defiantly related. The boy looked so adoringly at the baby girl Harry was sure his daughter would have the perfect guardian. The son laughed and kissed the baby on the cheek as He handed the baby to InuYasha who smoothed the girls hair and breast fed her for the first time…

Pacing, planning, as anger rose. They had three now, they would not be allowed to have a forth…

Three children running towards Harry, one black haired boy, two white haired girls. Leaning down Harry took all of them into his arms as joy erupted in his stomach. They kissed him on the lips. As they kissed their father his gaze wandered to their mother, InuYasha. The small bump was well disguised by her T-shirt. Slinging a daughter onto his back the children ran to their mother patting her stomach impatiently waiting for their new sibling. First kissing her lips then kissing her stomach. This moment was to perfect, this had to be a dream.

'Harry? Harry!' Hermione's voice shattered through his mind.

Harry's eyes opened looking at the roof of the tent, arms completely empty. His eyes stung a little. It _had_ been a dream. He now remembered taking a nap. Danm!

InuYasha bounced up and crawled on top of him, and his arms automatically wrapped around her.

'Wake up sleepy. It was your idea to go to Godric Hollow.' She kissed him long and sweetly, oblivious to his perfect dreams. Well half of them.

Why had he seen through Kiyoto, that monsters eyes? Could he be like Kagome to share a soul with that bastard? Or did Kiyoto have something to do with Voldemort? And Voldemort saw all this in his minds eye?

Harry ate silently through his dinner of eggs and bacon. At least having a demon here meant that they could eat well.

InuYasha was giving him weird looks all through packing, like she knew something was wrong but she was afraid to ask.

Just before they left Harry decided he was going to ignore the bad dreams and focus on the good ones. InuYasha as his wife, the mating mark and the children. That was his promise to himself. Focus on them.

And with that thought he Departed into the crisp night sky.

_**InuYasha: **_

We Apperated in a dark village, I had seen this village before. It was dark and night time. The Christmas bells sounded as we walked and there in front of us, was the Godric Hollow Cemetery.

'Harry look!' InuSuke cried pointing to what had been a war memorial. Now stood a statue of a man with untidy hair, a women with a pretty face and long hair, and a baby boy sitting in his mothers arms smiling angel like towards them.

Harry took my hand and we walked over to the statue I never thought they would have created a statue in their honour. The I realized I was glad they did.

I touched the baby's stone face smiling sadly at the scar-less face, tears building up to the rim. My fingers traced down the womens leg and up touched he foot where Harry's hand was for support. I traced up his arm, up his neck to his face. I touched it in the exact same place where I touched the baby's stone, fat cheek. I cradled his face in my hand as he leaned into it looking up at his mother and father.

Sighing he turned away walking toward the graveyard. Harry went right, and Hermione and InuSuke went left. So I went forwards.

I saw a few names I recognized as I passed, I heard Hermione and InuSuke call out and Harry once.

I approached a red tombstone which had my The last name Higurashi there. Why was that there?

'Harry look at… oh.' Harry was kneeling in front of a white grave stone. His face glistening. I knew exactly who that who that tombstone belonged to.

I walked over to Harry wrapping my arms around him trying to become a comfort.

_James Potter, born 27 March 1960, died October 31 1981_

_Lily Potter, born 30 January 1960, died October 31 1981_

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death. _

I knew both of us understood what that meant. Living after death. But I knew they were not living: They were gone. Empty words could not disguise the face that her lover's parents were dead' mouldering remains lay beneath snow and cold stone, indifferent, unknowing/ And his tears came, freezing to his face. What was the point of trying to wipe them off? She let them fall, her lips pressed hard against themselves, to speak the empty words of comfort. She looked down onto where Lily and James lay. Bones now, surely, or dust, not knowing or caring that their gentle kind living son was standing so close, his heart still beating because of their sacrifice protected him. Where I was sure, at that one moment, he almost wished he was sleeping under the snow with them.

I raised my wand, wanting to make sure someone knew he was here and under my hand bloomed a wreath of white Christmas roses. I gently aid them over the grave.

Harry got up quickly turning to leave as soon as he did. I followed him as he stalked out of the kissing gate as the world bloomed in front of me again.

Not the world exactly, the concept of death.

How mortals were so fragile. Yet I escape death. I horrible thought came to me.

Harry was aging.

I wasn't.

I would see him die of old age in the shape I am now. My father was lucky because my mother was immortal as well. Time didn't flow around her. They would be together till the end of the world.

Harry was not. He would die. I've already seen him age. What would a life be like, if you aged and you're perfectly still wife never grew old with you? What a horror.

I suddenly looked at Harry, afraid that he had changed in the thirty seconds I looked away. It seemed he was on a countdown clock, it was ticking his was towards the end of his life. Tick… tick… tick… I counted the second for him.

Five hundred and twenty seconds later we stopped at a house. I didn't look at it, I was to busy counting down the time he had left.

One thousand two hundred and ten seconds a women shows up they follow her I tag along, not missing a second.

Three thousand eight hundred seconds later we walk into her house, I follow Harry in spite of protests. I was watching him die.

Hisses and spitting, that's when I drove into a long tunnel.

'Hold him!' Shrieked Voldemort through Naraku's eyes I saw Voldemort's red eyes glow.

Diving back I pushed the counting to the back of my head as I pushed Harry out of the way of Nagini. Who had slithered her way through the old women's throat. She spun forwards attempting to bite Harry move I had moved just in time, she bit my arm instead.

Hermione raced up as I could hear Voldemort's laugh in the distance. She set off a red jet that bounce off the walls and skimmed Harry's hand, as he shouted I heard Voldemort racing up the stairs. The window was our only chance. InuSuke grabbed Hermione and I grabbed the unconscious Harry and I turned on the spot.

In that moment before hand Voldemort entered the room and shot a curse at me. 'Avada Kedavra!' My head flew back as the curse it me square in the chest, splitting open a deep gash right between my breasts.

We hit the ground of Feudal Japan hard. I don't know why I thought of home, but that's where we landed. The villagers screamed at the bloody mess I was and the humans that InuSuke and I tagged along.

InuSuke grabbed his chest. Hermione's cure had stabbed him somewhere near the heart. His wife and daughter ran up screaming.

Keade was there and my mother and father came right behind her. Suddenly everyone was pulling at me. The bite in my arm and the gash in my chest made me shriek in pain as people grabbed at me.

'Yasha-Bella! Can you hear me? Baby Yashie please open your eyes!' My fathers voice begged. But I was sinking away. My father was here. We were all safe…

I remembered dim glimmers of what happened next. Keade dressing Harry's wounds. InuSuke's wife wrapping his chest up tight. Hermione putting a potion on her own. Harry's opening his eye and seeing my mother ripping open my shirt to save me from bleeding to death.

_**Harry:**_

He hopped up, screaming. Kagome rushed over as they both saw scarlet blooming rapidly across Yashie's shirt. Kagome ripped apart her daughters shirt screaming 'Yashie, come on. Come on, I don't want to loose you!' Her mothers cried tears rolling down her face as she desperately tried to save her daughter. She cleaned the wound quickly and sewed the wound together.

Harry watching her listened to her heart fitting against the curse that Voldemort hit her with, He knew half-breeds didn't _always_ die from Avada Kedavra.

Her heart faltered, falling silent for one, impossible moment.

She maybe missed one beat before Harry was doing compressions, Her heart beat reluctantly under his demanding hands and Kagome blew air into her daughters mouth.

Someone smacked his hands away and InuYasha Sr. growled at him. InuYasha Sr. mouth glowed. As did his hands. He shot a look to Kagome and she grabbed Harry by the shoulder and the adult's ( And InuSuke's wife) dragged the screaming and fighting Hermione, Harry, and InuSuke.

'InuSuke it's okay! She'll be okay!' InuSuke's wife cried. Holding onto her husband trying to calm his screaming and tears.

'No she won't! Her heart stopped beating! Airi! My big sister's dying! YASHIE!' He screamed struggling against his demon wife. After a few minutes of everyone fighting Hermione and InuSuke broke down into agonizing sobs. Though Harry wasn't giving up _that_ easy.

He fought against Kagome's arms as he struggled to get to Yashie, his Yasha. Yasha- Bella, the love of his life. Those dreams of his slipping farther and farther away.

The house sounded with an explosion. Light pulse out of the shack as the sound of a heart beat echoed out into the village. Harry gasped as he grasped what Yashie's dad was doing. Saving her with his breath of life.

'To save one person, only one. The demons have to choose carefully. If they give it to a stranger, what happens when loved one needs it?' InuYasha had explained one night to him.

Suddenly InuYasha Sr. walked out of the hut looking exhausted, Kagome pushing Harry to the ground and running to her husband looked frightened.

'InuYasha! Are you okay? Is Yashie?'

InuYasha nodded. ' She's fine, just sleeping.'

Harry bounced up and full our sprinted to Yashie. She was wrapped in a white silk blanket. Breathing deeply. The cut between her breasts were completely gone.

Everyone was quite as she slept, as night slipped into the night Yashie had begun to stir.

'mmm… whazgoingon?' she muttered her voice thick with sleep.

Kagome laughed. ' Of course, she wakes up just before dinner.'

Yashie laughed as she sat up wolfing down her ramen. Harry laughed as InuYasha did the same. Looks like the Yasha apple didn't fall far from the tree.

Hermione sighed after dinner, disappointed. 'Really thought that Bathilda Bagshot had the sword. Yashie I'm-'

'It was a worth while trip, if only to knock one place off the list of places to look.' Yashie cut her off. She seemed to be sincere about it too.

Everyone laughed as Kagome told embarrassing stories about when InuYasha was a little girl while Sango and Miroku sent word to Steph, Mitch and Shi that they were here for a few days. Yashie couldn't Apperate for a few days, in fear the wound would rip open again.

'Hey Harry, can you come with me for a walk? There's something I want to show you.'

Harry got up and grabbed Yashie's hand as he pulled her bandaged torso up. She didn't need to wear a shirt, Because bandages were wrapped around her like one. 'Sure.'

They walked out of the house in silence. But Harry realized that the house was different then when he had been here before. It wasn't often used by the dust, huh. They lived somewhere else now.

They walked into the familiar forest where a tiny light bloomed in the darkness. It grew bigger till it split into more lights, millions of lights.

Solar operated light had been wrapped around the InuYasha tree to be able to see it in the dark. It was an awesome sight.

Hanging from strings were photo's. Thousands of them, all of Higurashi/ Tashio Family. Kagome holding a baby boy, Kayla and InuYasha dressed up like The Wicked witch of the west and Glinda, and one moving picture. Harry and InuYasha waltzing at last years Demonica.

InuYasha…

He looked at her with tears blurring his vision. She smiled at him glancing up every couple seconds. ' This is our family tree. I know it's insane to keep all your memories on a tree but this tree is part of the story of us…' She fell silent for a second looking at a mark in the center of the tree, 'I know it's super weird but-'

'I think it's wonderful.' Harry expressed. This was the most amazing and joyfully blissful experience ever, He saw the history of they girl he loved n such a beautiful way it could only be hers and her family's. The family he was so close of being apart of.

'I've been thinking Harry.' Yashie whispered, limping over to the grass under the tree and laying down in the soft green looking up. Harry excited where this was going followed suit looking up at the light's. They were almost like bright stars that you could reach up and grab.

'Yes, Yasha-Bella?' Harry fought back a smile as Yashie scowled at him.

'Why do you want me to mate you?' She asked glaring up at the tree. She had never asked him before.

Harry looked at her for a long time before he said anything, he wanted to look at her. When she finally turned to him he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling himself closer. ' I want to be yours, not just by word. I want to be bound everyway possible.' He smiled at the thought that occurred to him next. ' I'm your dominator but I want to be bound by more then that. I want to be mated, and married and anyway possible. But I'm technically to young to marry so I have to do with being your mate.' He smiled as she shock passed across her face.

She took a moment to be able to speak. 'It's not just about Sex?' She seemed in awe like that's what she expected him to want. Just her body.

Harry snorted 'Glad you think so highly of me!' He chuckled as a blush ripped across her face. 'Sure, that would be great. But it's not the main part I. Want. To. Be. Yours!' He tickled her stomach with every word, being gentle on her wound.

'Harry!' She gasped through her laughter. 'D-d-don't!' She stuttered of coming with laughter again tears building up. 'Gah!' She cried as her back arched trying to get him to stop. He just and sat on top of her waist to tickle her farther. She shrieked with laughter as she squirmed under him. He laughed stopping the attack.

She took a moment to stop. Then as soon as she was silent she rolled, making him on bottom pulling up his shirt slowly and kissing him. She took it off, feeling down his chest down. She stopped at his fit stomach.

'You cheating half demon!' He cried and he arched his back laughing trying to shake her off as she tickled him and laughter too. Tears of laughter blurring his vision he reached for her face and kissed her. She wrapped around him as she hitched her legs behind his knees.

Curious he slid his hands down her back and to her thigh. She did not stop him. So he raised is hand a little higher.

She whimpered, Dog demon women were more comfortable being Beta. Not Alpha. Kagome had told him. So he wondered as he rolled her onto her back she pulled away from his kiss and tailed her hands down his chest and stomach stopping at the rim of his pants. Apparently deep in thought. 'It's okay, love.' He whispered as he went to kiss her again. She turned her head away, smile strained. He settled for her neck.

She chuckled at what she was thinking of. 'I don't know how to do this.' She giggled. Embarrassed.

'Yes, it's easy. From all the experience I've had.' Harry said sarcastically. Yashie chuckled. As she pulled Harry closer something odd happened.

His face his chest and his legs were very warm, and his arms very cold.

Something between them sparked and electricity ran through every part of his body. Suddenly he felt like a cable. He needed the electricity flowing from her body. He drew her closer subconsciously attempting to untie the bandages from her chest.

He heard a howl of pain off in the distance from an animal.

_**Yashie: **_

'I don't know how to do this.' I whispered as my legs, to my belly button got warm. I struggled to suppress the electricity through my body in fear I would attack him. With a side glance I saw him roll his eyes.

''Yes, it's easy. From all the experience I've had.' Harry said. A giggled loosing control of the electricity for one second had been enough. I was suddenly a circuit out of control pumping electricity into Harry. He pulled me closer with the smile of victory on his face. I suddenly was fogged by bliss. I felt him pulling at my bandages and I was just about to reach for his pants when…

A pain filled howl errupted close by, a howl I've only heard once, when my dad thought Kikyo had killed his little Yashie.

My dad had just seen Harry and I-

'Oh no.' I whispered pulling Harry off. I looked back towards where my father could be heard swearing, running, and crushing trees. The I looked to Harry, shirtless, on the ground looking curiously at me. ' Come on!' I shouted to the heavens. Why was life so unfair?

'My dad.' And I took off running towards my fathers direction.


	10. Chapter 10 Fly, Yashie, Fly

Chapter 10

Fly, Yashie, Fly

'Papa!' I ran towards the sound of swears and broken cries of pain. My dad had seen us, and he knew what was going to happen, what his little girl agreed to.

My mother popped out of nowhere, grabbing my arms in front of me looking at me square in the eyes with warning on her face. ' Don't. He wants to be alone.'

I tried to shake her off all my energy sucking away with the shaking and tears that spilled over my eye lids. 'I-I- I have to go find him.' I sobbed trying to get out of my mothers arms. She pulled me to her chest letting me cry like a little girl.

'What were you thinking Yashie?' My mother asked looking at my pained face of hearing my father wail like that, knowing I caused it.

My mother groped my neck, I knew what she was looking for. She stopped at a point. Her breathing turned questioning.

'My darling? What's _that_?' my mother whispered shocked at some unsaid thing, I froze, scared of what she found.. She pushed me away and out of her kimono pulled out a digital camera. There was a snap and she showed me the back of my neck.

'That's impossible.'

It was glowing. Quite literally glowing. A blue cut, in the shape of a crescent moon and three four little stars. What was that?

'Let me see.' came the snuffled voice of my father. I held up my longish hair for him to see properly.

'That's impossible.' He whispered in awe.

'That's what I said!' I shrieked. It scared my to death. Suddenly there was a shout. From the house that belonged to Harry. My father was suddenly grasping nothing as I shot through the forest like a comet speeding towards a planet.

When I blasted into the house looking at Harry looking into a mirror and saw into another mirror which showed the back of his head. He had the exact same thing as me, only his was gold.

My father ran in behind be holding a old book that I recognized from the old Shikon no' Tama shrine.

My mother came in with a bunch of clothing in my completely endless bag, for we were leaving tomorrow.

My dad flipped through the pages looking for the sign that matched up with the one on my neck. My father stopped at a page. He put his elbow on the table and put his forehead in his palm, curling his long fingers around he head. 'Please… please tell me your not pregnant.'

I laughed, 'I'm a virgin.' Everyone laughed while Harry looked uneasy.

'Yashie… Kiyoto.'

I shrugged. ' You saved me from actually being raped. You walked close enough that he lost control his soul collectors, fearing you he took off.'

Everything was silence. Oops. I guess I never told them about that part of the journey.

'Kiyoto… rape…Yashie?' These word weren't supposed to be a sentence, just something out loud so my father and mother could understand my, and Harry's words.

'But he never actually.' My mother said strained. I saw tears welling up as she heard the words no mother could ever stand hearing.

'No.' I shook my head once at her. ' Harry found me just in time.'

My mother walked over and curled her arms around me leaning her head on my shoulder, trying to stop the tears from flowing.

My father went upstairs and grabbed Tetseiga. ' Dad! No!' I cried. I hated Kiyoto. I didn't want my father to kill him though.

'This isn't for me.' My father said blankly pulling out two daggers that Totosai had made for my mother when she mated my father. He trusted the daggers at InuSuke. He was not good with sword play, but he was amazing with those two daggers.

'This..' He shifted so Tetseiga laid in both his hands, out towards me. 'is for you.'

I shot up to his face. 'dad, I could never-'

'Yes you can, I don't need it. It will protect you.' He attached the hilt to my waist and tightened the straps. For some reason I felt like I was home.

Suddenly my niece. InuSuke's daughter came running in. She saw me and cried 'Aunty Yathie!'

I rolled my eyes, she still couldn't pronounce her "s". 'Hey there Akari!' I picked up the 6 month year old. Like I said before, kids who have demon blood were very, very smart.

She snuggled into my arms and I held her like a newborn. Rocking her automatically I looked down at the little Yasha girl in my arms. I looked over at Harry, he was fight a smile.

Suddenly I had a mental picture of holding a _real_ newborn. Only a few minutes or hours old. Harry's child.

Gah! I mentally shook. I never wanted kids, and not for 200 years had I ever considered it. Why now? Because I actually had the opportunity?

'Father, what could that mark mean if I'm not… not…' I couldn't for out the word.

'It's either the perfect soul mates. Or there is something about your two's souls that are connected in a dark way.'

Harry struggled with sleeping that night, he tossed and turned and shouted, and whimpered something like 'not them. Please not them.'

I sat there debating, again. Mate or not to mate? Children or no children?

Then again you could still mate and not have children. My parents were proof of that. Maybe, hmmm… Maybe I was like my mother after InuSuke. Un-fertile.

A twinge of sadness hit the pit of my stomach. I didn't know why that was. Did I want something in me for 8- 10 months? Depending on how demonic it is. Did I really want to go through the pain my mother screamed about? I remembered InuSuke's birth. Gross. Did I want to let something feed from me?

I thought about those three things. Okay maybe holding the baby wasn't that bad. Weird considering there's a person inside you, but not bad. The other two were another thing though. Okay the feeding thing wasn't so bad. Suck up the embarrassing part, the thing would come out of me anyway. I shuttered. That would be the part I was scared about.

Okay, so visualize it Yashie. I thought against my own core will.

I visualized me, round with Harry's child. That wasn't so bad. I mean come on? Lots of women find that their favourite part.

I thought of Kayla. Last time she was in the news paper it had been announced that she was pregnant and mated to Draco Malfoy.

Not going to lie, I did throw up in my mouth as I thought about that.

That had been Seven months ago, considering the newspaper was right after we both left Hogwarts. The end of June, to the Beginning of January. She could have the kid any day now, if it's part demon.

Something hit me then. I was the last Yasha to have a child.

InuSuke's daughter snuggled up to me. Okay, I want kids. I admitted to myself with a roll of my eyes. Warmth flooding through my body.

That's when I realized though Harry was young I wanted them _soon. _

That's when my cell phone buzzed.

_**Kiki: **_

'Ugh. I'm huge!' Kayla whimpered. Though she smiled a little. That was something InuYasha would say, with her tongue sticking out.

It felt odd to smile. Looked weird too. Kayla angled herself to try to make her stomach look as small as possible. It was no use. Draco was out with the Dark Lord and here she was laying in the hospital bed, getting ready for a stupid C-section. The kid was stupid breach.

That time she laughed, reminding herself again of Yashie. She missed her sister, she wished she could have been here.

'If you have kids and I'm not there Kiki I'm never talking to you again.' Well that was Ironic, Kayla couldn't talk to her anyway.

But no one was here with her, and everyone seemed to be to busy, and it was agony not to see her sister, the white light. Kiki's little angry angel.

She picked up the little silver phone, deciding what to do. InuYasha could disguise herself. So she wouldn't get caught, no one would have to know.

She press 2 on her phone and the speed dial called.

_**Yashie:**_

Brown curly hair flying behind me I ran to room 302. Giving the name Malfoy, I was excited. Not about the baby. But having my sister with me, my real sister.

Kayla came into view then. As I, disguised stared at my dark hair demon. We stared at each other for a long time, Until Kayla, who was skinny, ran towards me with her arms open.

'Yasha-Bella!' She cried wrapping around my waist.

'Kiki- Twinkle!' I replied without thinking. She was here, I had heard her beautiful voice.

'I missed you!' I cried pulling away to see her face, her mating mark sparkled and he face was pale but it was her, really, truly her.

'So, where's the little monster?' I asked keeping her hand in mine.

She smiled, pointing across the glass to a little girl with blond hair. She was defiantly Kayla's daughter. Beautiful. But… Draco…. Again a little throw up, was there too in her blue eyes and her blonde hair. Under the name plate read _Kira Yasha Malfoy._

'Yasha?' I whispered, questioning. Kayla smiled.

'No matter what happens sister, I thought there had to be a little piece of the Yasha clan in there.'

And with that we took off to a reconnecting conversation.

''''''''''''''*''''''''''''''

A few days later my mood did not decrease. Sure I was freezing my ass off every night in the tent, and Hermione had gone into depression about Ron. Sure, InuSuke left to take care of his wife and daughter. But even though we were enemies again. I had talked with my Kiki.

I woke up in Harry's bed alone. I smelled something warm, with something sweet. I rolled over on my back, looking up at the ceiling before I hopped down to see Harry and Hermione standing beside a small cake beaming. ' Happy 18th Birthday Yashie!' Hermione cried as Harry ran over to kiss me. Wow, I was really 201 years old.

We spent the day off. We were finding it difficult to get back into the Horcrux talk after so many days of peace, we Apperated close to London, setting up for the night there.

As a gift Hermione had sneaked into a laundry mat and washed all my clothes and sheets. She had no idea how happy I was for that.

It was a starry night out. I sat on a cliff top looking down at the beautiful city.

'Do you miss it?' Harry asked as he sat down beside me.

'Miss what?' I asked with a smile on my face, I felt so good tonight.

He touched my smile then kissed it quickly. ' All of it, the hectic pace of your life before me. Working out government issues and attending scandalous parties.'

I nodded. ' That was who I was back then. It's not so much as I miss my old life. It's that my old self is far away. The angry one, the one who wanted to just be left alone to live and then to die. The one who didn't love anyone.'

Harry's face crumpled. ' And now?'

I smiled at his and pushed him down on his back. The city lights sparkled in his midnight black hair. Curling up beside him I whispered, as if it was a secret, even to be kept from the pretty lights. ' You love almost everyone you know, it's rubbed off on me. I love everyone.'

He smiled wrapping his arms around my waist. ' Yashie, You're right about the mating thing, I'm sorry I pushed it so hard. It's not the right time. I know that.'

'But I agree with you know. I want to have you every way possible. We shouldn't have to wait for the right time. The right time's forever.'

'Is it true that mates after their first time get pregnant?' Harry asked. ' Your mom told me.'

I nodded. ' A lot don't though, some genetic thing that makes demons slowly wear out. Some ancient lines have stopped already.'

Harry sat up scratching the back of his head laughing. 'Well we don't have to worry about that now. I want to give you your birthday present.'

He ran over and grabbed his broom stick, swinging over his leg. I smile. He was taking me for a ride.

I swung my leg over and grabbed onto his waist, it felt natural, like breathing.

We shot through the air. The starry night flew closer to us as we tried to meet it through the middle.

'Hide us!' I whispered to the pearl. Harry smiled at me, now we were invisible to everyone else.

'Fly, my Yashie, Fly.'

He shot down, I close my eyes with a scream. 'Don't close your eyes!' Harry said in a sing song voice.

He were suddenly close to water. I leaned down and touched the rippling water as we soared under the Tower Bridge.

The light's of the city was nothing compared to the light's in Harry's eyes.

'''''''''''''''''''''*''''''''''''''''''''''''

Harry held onto the broom with one hand, and the other around my waist as we dangled from the broom. It let us down slowly as our feet hit the ground gently. 'I love you.' Harry whispered.

'As I love you.'

Together we walked back into the tent where we could expect a grumpy Hermione.

Off in the distance, at Hogwarts, not so happy times were upon the two people Harry and I fought.

'No! NO!' Voldemort screamed as he closed then white marble again. 'It's not there! It's not there!'

Voldemort looked visibly shaken from where I stood. 'Trying to stop another prophecy again Tom?' Naraku whispered. Voldemort's face flooded with anger

'The prophecy was given today and it affects you as much as me!'

Naraku nodded, more interested then he let on. ' What is the new prophecy.'

'Very soon InuYasha Kurami no' Tashio Higurashi will be with child Naraku. If it's a girl she'll die if it's a boy it will be the construction of the ultimate family that will bring us down!'

Naraku's head lifted. ' so the three opinions. Kill her before she mates, kill her and the child. Or…' Naraku smiled. ' If it's a girl… well we might just make a new friend.'

Voldemort looked at him confused. ' Why do you say that?'

Naraku traced the lines of the hands on the old man in the casket. ' Only evil demons kill their own mothers. And those demons learn quickly. She'll kill Harry Potter and bring us Dumbledore's wand.'

'How will she do that?'

Naraku smiled. ' InuYasha Kurami no' Tashio Higurashi has Dumbledore's wand. She is the new owner.'

I sat up straight. I had fallen asleep against the tent. Harry's wand had snapped, we were unable to fix it. And Hermione was exhausted by guarding all day.

'INUYASHA!' Yelled Harry. Oh crap, he had seen that too.

I walked into the tent slowly. Harry was pacing the ground looking like he was in pain and exhausted. He looked quite demented.

'You have Dumbledore's wand.'

I nodded once.

'Meaning you've been using his wand for what Seven months?' Harry snapped.

'Half of the time yes.'

'Yet you never told me?'

'I didn't think it was necessary.'

He glared at me the red in his eyes making the green demonic. ' Oh yes. You having the strongest wizards wand and using it is not necessary silly me for thinking so.'

I rolled my eyes. ' Yes, you are quite silly for thinking that.'

'IT WAS SARCASUM!'

I nodded. 'I know that. But, if it helps I have something for you.' I pulled out my phoenix wand. It was from Fawks too. Though it was a little longer then Harry's. 'I'll use this one. You use mine. It should work fine.'

He took my wand and sparks flew out of the end. I knew it would work for him just a well as his worked. He gave me a look that indicated that he was trying, but failing to stay mad at me.

I ran over and hugged him. 'Let's go to bed. I'll be able to smell any of our enemies. '


	11. Chapter 11 Returns and The Lovegoods

Chapter 11

Returns and The Lovegood's

It was night time and Harry had gone out for the first shift guarding. We had just eaten dinner. Hermione was silent and my thoughts were my own.

'Hermione please cheer up.' I whispered more of a beg then a command. I wanted her to smile again.

She said nothing as she put her book down and laid her head on her up curled knees on the wooded step. The radio blasted with a new song. I laughed.

Perfect.

I started dancing to Katy Perry Fireworks singing along reaching for Hermione. Without smiling she took my hand and we started dancing with each other. I laughed because it was so ridiculous. A second laugh joined in as Hermione's face lit up for the first time in weeks.

'

We dropped to the floor hugging each other because we were laughing so hard. I realized suddenly that to me, Hermione had taken place from my stolen sister.

'Yashie.'

'Mmm.'

'Yashie!'

'Hermione! What the hell!'

I rolled over in my bunk glaring at her. I was right on the edge of sleep, disappointed that she had interrupted me in my sleep.

'Harry's gone!' she shook me again as if to wake me up again.

'What!' I shrieked ripping off my blankets grabbed Tetseiga.

It was cold and bitter, my stomach and chest cringed away from the chill as I ran out in sweats and a spring hoody.

I ran around in circles following Harry's scent over and over again. I heard a splash, I shuddered as my soul suddenly as if it had been plunged into cold water.

I ran up to the lake. I saw the crack Harry had made to jump in, a ruby glint, but no Harry.

I felt sick as if my soul was being squeezed out of me. I clutched my throat as something moved in the bush.

'Harry?'

The was a tiny little grinding sound from under me, I looked down.

A tiny spec of ice went from white to clear, I watched in, wondering what caused the hole when-

The Horcruxes chain flew up from the ice extending to an incredible length. I screamed like a bloody murder as the chain wrapped around my ankle and up my leg as it sealed itself and pulled down.

My body smashed into the ice, feeling my arm snap as it hit the frozen rock.

The freezing water stung my lungs and I struggled for the chain to let go. I couldn't swim up as something was struggling to keep me down. I looked down to see Harry, struggling to get the constricting chain off of his neck.

I swam further down, my air lowly decreasing as I grabbed under the chain and pulled. The chain snapped off of him. Smiling I saw a flame in the water, someone had jumped in, pulling Harry, who was in nothing but his boxers up. They had no the after a moment I could not see the flame.

But I couldn't move.

The chain had wrapped around both my legs as I started to sink. I my drowned out ears A high itched laugh sounded as the piece of chain wrapped itself around my neck.

I struggled with it, but it wouldn't break like last time. I was out of air, I felt my body slowly give up as it began to loose consciousness.

I felt my burst of energy coming. I hoped my eyes to see everything around me was white. Then I exploded.

The water, the chains everything blasted away from me as all energy blasted upwards. The pool was left dry. The water had disappeared.

I grabbed Tetseiga, and climbed up. Soaking wet. To hear the words, with a voice like Hermione's only more horrible, ' _What have you done. Compared to the Boy Who Lived?' _

I pulled out the sword where it's defind ring sang through the night.

_**Harry:**_

'RON STAB IT!'

Ron's hands slowly dropped as he let go of the sword then looked at Harry with red eyes. Riddle-Hermione cooed ' _What have you ever done, compared to the Chosen One? What are you, compared to the Boy Who Lived?' _

A defined ring of Tetsiega came from the lake as a soaking wet InuYasha walked into the clearing. The Riddle-Hermione and Harry hissed. And everything was gone in a flash.

Ron fell to his knees as Harry whispered words of comfort to him. To think, of wanting Hermione ( Though he was her best friend.) when he already had the love of his life.

'Guys,' Spoke the love of his life. ' I don't think this is over. Ron didn't stab it.' Yashie hissed sniffing the wind.

Harry raised his head to look at her. 'I don't understand, it's gone.'

InuYasha shook her head. ' My blades demon made. It cuts through everything. It's better then Goblin. It scented a bigger threat.'

Just then something in the forest shifted. Making no sound.

There stood InuYasha, but he had only seen her like this once before.

Her hair was white as her skinny red cloth outfit clung to her like in was melted into her body. Her eyes were red with blue slits.

Yashie's eyes grew wide as she held the sword to the locket. Apparently frozen.

'No…' She whispered as her double danced a walk towards her. This was Riddle-Yasha '_What Yashie? Don't like your true form?' _

Yashie shook her head. And suddenly fifty people, men, women, children all lay around Yashie. Hermione and Ron were among them. Harry's head, unconnected to his body was in InuYasha's hand being held up by his hair.

' _why would he choose you? Old women? He doesn't even know the truth about his little demon? Who you are, how much you've LIED' _

'Shut UP!'

'_Why? Monster, scared of what you will become, murder? Or what you already are?' _InuYasha cooed to her, as a mother to a baby. The demon pulse. As Yashie cringed and growled.

'_STAB IT YASHIE!' _Harry screamed as her snarl became more pronounced.

Her eyes flashed scarlet as him and grinned a horrible grin.

The sword plunged.

Dropped the sword after stabbing it howling in pain. She clutched her left arm.

Ron was up in a flash prodding it. He screamed louder at one point. ' I think it's broken. We better get her to Hermione.

_**Yashie:**_

'Okay, so that didn't go as well as I thought it would.'

As I healing Ron's black eye. ' I didn't think Hermione would punch you before Harry could put a shield charm between you two. ' I giggled. It had been a funny scene to me, and apparently only me. It was the next day. And Hermione was still shooting angry looks at Ron.

'Harry, you know that triangle in Hermione's book and on the grave?' I asked to break the cold silence.

Harry nodded, he kept his eyes on Hermione. Not wanting her to attack again.

I took a deep breath. ' I want to go to the Lovegood house. He wore that sign at Fluer's wedding and I think he could help us.'

Hermione spoke for the first time. 'I agree,'

I laughed at what happened next, Ron internally scrambled at the chance to make amends with Hermione. ' Let's put it to a vote! All in favour?'

I shot my hand up like him, just so he wouldn't look like an idiot. Hermione reluctantly raised her hand slowly.

Five minutes later, the four of us packed up and Apperated to the hills above the Burrow.

'Weirdest house EVER.' I exclaimed again as we knocked on the door of the rook looking house. A old man answered. He caught the sight of me. I had leather shorts on, leather shin guards along with my knee high boots. Leather strapped wrapped randomly around my stomach, and leather bra with my sword hit attached to the back. My hair short and I was ready for a battle. He took the apparent threat seriously, and let us in without a word.

I sat in the room, watching an owl fly from the house towards the sky. As soon as it was out of sight I began to listen.

'To think that young man attacking me at your brothers wedding! Does any of you know the story of the three brothers?'

Harry said 'No,' While Hermione and Ron said 'Yes.'

I didn't answer.

Of course I knew the story. _I _myself was the second brother. Though I didn't die. I came to Hogwarts. Huh. Kayla had been the first brother, but it was taken from her along time ago by a wizard. InuSuke was the third and the only real brother of us three, and he had given his invisibility cloak to a human boy in Old England.

I supposed they scratched the real story.

"_There was once three brothers who were travelling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. _

_In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the and so they simply waved their wands and a bridge appeared across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by dark hooded figure._

_And Death spoke to them-'_

Oh. Of course, Death spoke to us. What a load of bull crap. Yes, we had formed a bridge over a river, and yes we were blocked by a figure. But he was in a white cloak, and he was the Guardian of Time. Not Death! Death wasn't a thing its an event. An occurrence.

The Guardian of Time spoke to us because our "Time" had been up. We had lived our lives and it had been time to end them. We were the masters of Death. So we had earned items that would keep us in this world longer.

Kayla saw that the only way to survive was by fighting, so the Guardian of Time made the ultimate wand out of a the legendary InuYasha tree. Granting her amazing magical powers.

I had been in love with Kiyoto at that point. At disgusting as it was I humbly asked for a way to gain him back. He had died, having run out of souls. He died once, I never wanted that pain. The Guardian handed me a black stone. I turned it three times. And Kiyoto appeared once more.

InuSuke was clever though. He asked for a cloak that would grant him the ability to escape enemies with his loved once. Airi had been pregnant at the time. The Guardian walked over to the water, were drops of the substance collected in his hand. And before us was a cloak of silver invisibility.

So we all left slowly for different times, under fake names.

Kayla went to near past where Dumbledore was young. She had her ultimate wand stolen from her, she returned home in shame. Saying that she died and a grave in London that was dedicated to her read "Antioch Peverell'.

I went to America, a very far time in the past with Kiyoto. We stayed their for a short time, but when they discovered I was a half breed they kicked us out, stating that I had been killed. Though I left that time to go with Kiyoto home, I have a grave in America that reads. "Cadmus Peverell'.

Finally, InuSuke went to Godric Hollow when in was just a village. He spend years there, leaving Airi alone in Japan. The day he was set to leave, or "die" he saw a small boy who's father was a criminal. They boy was young, and innocent and wanted to go to school, but he could not step into school for the other children beat him whenever he tried. With InuSuke having a daughter on the way his heart went out to the boy. He walked over to the boy and told him what the cloak was. He made the boy swear that he would never show his father, but pass it along to his first child. And make that child promise to pass it along to his first child. The child promised, thrilled with the way to get into the school without the children seeing him.

That night a dusk Kayla and I came for InuSuke. He would reappear ( Though it had been many years since.) To the day after we left Feudal Japan. Together in this world the Peverells died, wear the old graves were written of "Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus Peverell." Together we descended into our own time, the true masters of Death.

If I could just remember that boys name…

Suddenly I was being dragged upstairs, it saw out the window two back cloaked figures. Lovegood pointed his wand at us and a giant bang sounded. And suddenly the house seemed to be pull of unfamiliar sounds, Harry yelling in a foreign language.

That bastard had made me forget ever bit of English I knew so I couldn't help them escape.

Screams of convincing and pain sounded up. I heard the sound of a spell hit some type of horn.

The house exploded, and it lay in ruin. The four of us fell. Ron under the cloak Harry grabbing his forehead and Hermione spinning on the spot. The Death Eaters saw Harry and yelled out, But we Apperated before they came into three paces.

We landed in soft grass. I buckled as my tongue unrolled, and the charm wore off and I laid flat on the grass.

My broken arm was screaming. I had refused for anyone to but it into a sling and that it would be healed by tonight. But it would take longer now that it was re-broken. I prodded my arm as the argued feeling the splinters of bone. Great, this was exactly what I needed.

'You-Know-Who's after the Elder wand.'

I gasped as I grasped what Harry was saying. ' Harry… I don't think he's going to find it.'

It all seemed obvious now. Dumbledore had given Harry the stone and the Cloak. But… I had the Elder wand.

'Why do you say that?'

I cocked my head, wondering how to show them.

Harry had my wand, but I had the Elder wand. ' Ignite!' I yelled pointing Dumbledore's wand at dead candle. It wasn't a spell. And I'd look really stupid if I just stood there pointing Dumbledore's wand like an idiot.

But I didn't, the candle didn't just light up. A beam of white hot flames shot up from the candle and burned a hole through the tent ceiling. 'Stop!' I commanded flicking Dumbledore's wand at the pillar, and it went out immediately. ' Repair yourself!' I pointed the wand at the hole in the ceiling and the cloth knitted back together.

I looked at them beaming. I had the Elder wand. Kayla's ultimate wand. It was home at last.

Harry looked at me with obsession. Hermione had stopped talking staring blankly at me. And Ron who had been playing with the radio stopped with his wand to it.

'That's Dumbledore-'

The radio swirled and the voice of Fred Weasley came through the radio. ' I never thought I would say this bit, Safety First!'

'Thank you very much for those wise words Rapier.' came the voice of Lee Jordan the Weasley twins best friend. ' Listeners, that brings us to the end of another _Potter watch. _We don't know if it will be possible to broadcast again, but you can be sure we shall be back. Keep twiddling those dials: the next password will be "Mad-Eye". Keep each other safe. Keep faith. Goodnight.'

Another round of shock flew through us. We had heard our old friends and families voices. I beamed even wider, looking at Harry.

My beam dropped instantly as Harry looked at me with a crazy expression. It was ownership, obsession.

'Give me the wand InuYasha.' Harry whispered as he took a step slowly forward. I retreated back.

'Why?'

'I want the wand now InuYasha.'

My back hit the cloth wall. ' Harry. Your scaring me.'

'NOW INUYASHA!' Harry yelled as Ron jumped up to step in front of him.

'Go to Hell.' This was my sisters. I love him but he's not getting this wand, not with that attitude.

'GIVE IT TO ME! I'M YOUR DOMINATOR YOU HALF-BREED!' Harry shrieked lunging at me.

'Get off me!' I screamed.

There was a bang and Harry flew into another direction.

'How dare you call me a half-breed!' I shrieked at him in agony, and pain. The words shot through my head like ice. ' If you let this obsession get to you you'll be just as bad as Vol-'

'InuYasha Don't!' Ron yelled running towards me.

' demort.'

There was crash and a shattering. Ron bounded at me. 'The names jinxed! We have to-'

The Sneak-a-scope had lit up and started to spin. Foot steps came closer and closer. Ron clicking the Deluminator shut of all the lamps.

A rasping voice yelled right outside the door. ' Come out of there with your hands up! We've got half a dozen wands on you and we don't care who we curse!'


	12. Chapter 12 Torture and The Final Light

Chapter 12

Torture and The Final Light

I flew around to look at Harry through the dark. This was my only chance to act.

'Harry' I whispered as I raised my wand. He looked at me and there was a bang, I could see Harry's face swell rapidly, like an allergic reaction.

No no no no no no…

Not now, everything had just been solved why NOW?

I felt myself forced to my knees and they withdrew Dumbledore's wand from my pocket. Urgh, I could smell werewolve.

Greyback walked over to me pulling my hair that was half way down my back into a knot around his fingers, pulling the roots out of my skull. 'What's your name beautiful?'

I fought back a hiss as his men tied my wrists and ankles. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the rest of them tied to someone else. Apparently I was special.

'Breeanna Iris Smith.' I hissed at him. It was the first name that came to my mind. The one the minister of Magic had provided me.

'Blood status?'

'Pure-Blood.'

Greyback smiled his yellow smile, I almost gagged from the smell. Human blood, blood of the innocent. Children.

'Well, Bree. You look Hogwarts age.'

' I am, I was in Slytherin before my mother pulled me out. I couldn't stand her Muggle loving ways so I left wit my pure-blood friends to find a way to get to the Ministry. Because we know You-Know-Who will help us.'

This was all off the top of my head. I didn't know what else to say.

'Whose your friends? Pretty girl.' Greyback breathed into my hair. I shivered as the smell of children's blood drenched me.

I looked over to see Harry and an unknowing talking out of the corner of their mouths.

'Brady Weasley.' I nodded to Ron. He looked to much like a Weasley not to be. Better state they were related right away. ' Hannah Clearwater, and Vernon Dudley. We're all Slytherin.'

Everyone laughed around us. ' Funny how they all seem to think that's what we want to hear. But no one can tell us where the common room is.'

I took a deep breath, an internal flash of all the times I had to go check on the Slytherin Students in Hogwarts. 'It's in the dungeons, you have to go through the wall with skeletons heads. It's under the lake so the light's all green.'

There was a short pause.

' well, looks like we have really caught a little Slytherin clan.'

I didn't dare breathe. Could sheer luck get them out of this safely?

There was a rustling and a man, un worth to touch either, Held the Gryffindor sword and my Tetseiga in each hand.

A man cried out, as he ran towards me. ' Look at the this Greyback.'

They held a newspaper up to my head.

'You look a lot like Princess InuYasha there, Breeanna.' His voice cold, I knew I was caught.

He pulled my head up by my hair again. 'So what?' I asked my pride filling in the gaps of fear. ' Im the Princess yeah. So What are you going to do about it?'

I got the reaction I wanted. Half of the men who smelled of half-demon cringed up and down a couple of times. Debating whether to bow.

'Three hundred thousand gold, And two hundred thousand for Potter and his crew. That's what I'm going to do Princess.'

He hit me over the head, I hit the ground before blacking out.

'Gold!' The voice of Bellatrix shrieked. ' Take your gold scum! What do I want with gold? I seek the honour of his- of-'

I opened my eyes to see her hiss, stalking towards the Gyfindor sword and Tetseiga. 'What are those?'

Sword.' grunted the Snatcher.

'Give it to me.'

'It's not yorn Missus, it's mine, I reckon I found it.'

There was a bang and a flash of red light. I repositioned myself against Hermione's back. He Snatchers followers flew at her, falling one after another to her spells. Once she stood alone she looked at Lucius and then Draco, then caught sight of me.

She sneered. And looked back at Draco. Who was holding a little baby girl. My niece. ' Draco, take this scum outside. If you don't have the guts to finish them save them for me.'

Both of his parents hissed. But a new voice at the door disturbed me more then any of this.

Kayla. Looking dark and beautiful walked to Draco's side. 'Now now Bella, I'm sure I can do that job for you.'

He was volunteering to kill!

She caught my stare and glared at me. Oh, I got it. Calling me had been a moment of weakness. She was truly evil.

'Fine! Go!' Kayla walked out with all the men floating behind her. 'Greyback.' Bellatrix commanded. ' Take the prisoners downstairs.'

Everyone got up to their feet, terrified. Bellatrix suddenly put her hand up with a wicked grin. 'All except… The Mudblood and the Half-breed.'

'No!' Harry and Ron shouted in unison. ' Take me! Keep me!'

Bellatrix slapped both across the face. It hurt to watch, and the sound echoed around the room. ' don't worry Blood traitor, if they die you'll be next. And don't worry Potter, when Voldemort get's to us your fate will be much worse then hers.'

The door shut and Hermione was on her knees. I knew that she was just the beginning of the torture. For Bella did want the human girl, but before my pain, I had to suffer through watcing my friend suffer.

_**Harry:**_

Hermione screamed again. The blue eye disappeared in the mirror and Voldemort was minutes away.

The next scream was different, it was a beg. 'Stop! Please! Take me! Don't hurt HER!' Hermione screamed. Of, Course. Hermione's torture was nothing, InuYasha was getting it a hundred times worse. And She took it in silence.

Dobby appeared, and Harry's heart pounded.

_**Hermione: **_

Hermione watched in horror as Another letter was etched into InuYasha's skin.

Hermione caught sight of her arm that read "Mud Blood." There had to be away out of this, away to stop one more letter into InuYasha's skin. Another drop of blood on the floor.

'ANSWER ME!' Bellatrix screamed. InuYasha just kept her eyes closed and silent. The blade fell onto InuYasha's flat stomach. The knife went deeper into the flesh then Bella dared to in Hermione, but InuYasha kept silent. The word was completed.

Bella screamed, unable to get an answer. She pulled out her wand. 'You know what's the best part Half-Breed? I can do this without killing you.' There was a green bang and InuYasha jolted up onto the balls of her feet and the top of her head. She flopped down again, twitching and flapping like a fish on the sand. Like someone being electrocuted. Still, her face twisted into pain ever so slightly, but her eyes were closed and she was silent.

'Not in pain are you Princess?' Another green light, This time when InuYasha flopped on the ground again she curled into a ball.

Another flash and green light. 'STOP!' Screamed Hermione. 'YOUR KILLING HER!' She struggled against the ropes as another green light and a bang sounded. This time Silent as the night, InuYasha withered, flopping against the floor so loudly Ron in the basement fell silent.

'Well let's see how the pretty princess handles this. What do you want girl? . Avada Kedavra!'

The spell flew slow motion, as Hermione's scream died away. The spell it InuYasha's chest.

Her back arched al the way up. Her eyes popped open, Hermione screamed again They were completely black, no white. Just black.

The world grew fast again. InuYasha opened her mouth and the last thing that came out of InuYasha sounded echoing through the house.

It was a gut wrenching, pull from your stomach hoarse pain filled scream. ' I WANT TO DIE!' Yashie's body ranked with a spasm and she withered and curled on the floor. Hermione continued to sob, as Greyback laughed.

They was a bang, and Ron and Harry bolted through the door.

_**Harry: **_

His first destination was Bellatrix. He punched her in the face and Stupefied the men, including Draco.

Kayla ran in, and Harry swirled 'Crudio!' She had watched and listened as her sister was tortured. It was her turn. She dropped to the floor as Draco screamed.

A chandler smashed as Dobby and his old masters argued.

'STOP OR SHE DIES!'

Harry looked up, Bellatrix was holding Hermione up, a silver knife pressed up to her neck.

Then a voice came from behind Harry. ' No Bella. Let her go, or He dies.'

Harry spun around and saw InuYasha, her eyes completely black, unable to see. Holding Dumbledore's wand to Draco's terrified face. Holding him by the throat.

'I'll kill her first!' Bellatrix screamed, a bead to blood tricking down Hermione's throat.

Yashie almost smiled. ' I'll kill him after. You won't be able to stop me. My sister deserves better anyways.'

Bellatrix thought it through for a second. Voldemort was seconds away. InuYasha had everyone's wands in one hand pointed at Draco.

Dobby took Harry's hand. Bella's face straightened and pushed Hermione into Ron. Who hand Dobby's other hand.

InuYasha kicked Draco's legs out and grabbed Hermione blindly by the neck, and Dobby by the elbow.' Harry turned on the spot, think Shell Cottage… Shell Cottage. He opened his eyes to see a glint of silver flying towards him.

_**InuYasha:**_

I couldn't see, but I could smell. The smell of Frog demon poison came closer and closer towards Dobby.

I grabbed Hermione's arm tighter, and moved to save Dobby.

The poisoned blade I was protecting him from embedded deeply into my chest, the poison releasing deep into my heart, it pumped it through my blood.

I screamed and cringed, My body locking around Dobby's elbow and Hermione's arm in the Darkness. Also I knew we were Apperating. Because I was sick and couldn't breathe.

I cringed as the blade moved deeper into my chest.

My right hand felt a snap, I had snapped Hermione's arm. And my hand slipped from her arm. Moving with Dobby.

We hit solid earth and smelled the salty air.

I landed onto my chest making the blade go through my heart. I screamed in pain as Harry's cool hand grabbed the knife. And with a great pulled dislodged the knife.

I screamed again, blood filling the gaps. I felt his fingers into my wound, spreading the depoisioning potion in the gap. Dobby's long fingers held my shoulders flat, Ron sobbed broken sobs as Harry's tears fell on my face warm and fast. His broken whisper croaked. 'Vulnera Sanentur'

The wound knitted together. I looked up at the sun and Dobby's face as covered in tears as Harry was shaking.

Sitting up I saw what everyone was so upset about.

Ron lay across Hermione, Her eye open in shock, her head at and odd again.

'No.' I whispered, Replaying those blind seconds in the middle of Apparition.

'No!' I yelled denying the truth that lay before me.

'NOOOOO!' I screamed running to Hermione looking at her neck. I was not holing her arm, I had snapped her neck. I killed her.

'NO!' I screamed again covering my face.

The agony shot through me as tears rolled down my face, I had killed my best friend. I wish I had died. I had to be a monster!

Somebody! Please Kill me!

I felt a burn inside me. A white burn. A white hot light.

My light.

I knew what I had to do.

Bill came in speaking words I did not understand. I was to far gone. ' Bill.' I looked up at his ruined face. 'Take Hermione inside and put her on the long living room table.'

He stared at me in confusion. But I walked past him. I did not need to be told off at the moment. I was preparing myself.

Harry, Ron, and Dobby followed me. As soon as we entered the living room I pointed to the far wall. Dobby pushed the boys against it. I pulled out a five dollar bill.

'Dobby,' I chucked the bill to him. He looked at me wide eyed with his tennis ball eyes. 'Keep them against the wall, no matter what.'

Dobby nodded as Bill laid a broken Hermione on the table. I felt a surge of power, my light was about to leave me.

_**Harry: **_

InuYasha walked over to him, holding out her hand. I need the Shikon Jewel.' Harry opened his mouth to protest ' Don't bother pretending you don't have it, I need it to keep me with the living.'

Harry slowly nodded, pulling the cord over his head and latched it around her neck.

She nodded closing her eyes.

She walked over to Hermione and closed her eyes, moving her hand exactly three feet over Hermione's heart. Palm facing to the ceiling. Her voice rung like they were magic. They were

"_Catch me as I fallSay you're here and it's all over nowSpeaking to the atmosphereNo one's here and I fall into myselfThis truth drives meInto madnessI know I can stop the painIf I will it all awayDon't turn awayDon't give in to the painDon't try to hideThough they're screaming your nameDon't close your eyesGod knows what lies behind themDon't turn out the lightNever sleep never die"_

She moved her other hand palm face up, InuYasha's breathing began raged. You could tell she was in pain.

"_I'm frightened by what I seeBut somehow I knowThat there's much more to comeImmobilized by my fearAnd soon to beBlinded by tearsI can stop the painIf I will it all away_

_If I will it all awayDon't turn awayDon't give in to the painDon't try to hideThough they're screaming your nameDon't close your eyesGod knows what lies behind themDon't turn out the lightNever sleep never die"_

She moved her hands now, they fought to stay up right towards the ceiling but she started to force them palms towards Hermione. InuYasha's had bleached white, magic sweeping her long hair back like wind. They both began to glow with a white light._"Fallen angels at my feetWhispered voices at my earDeath before my eyesLying next to me I fearShe beckons meShall I give in?Upon my end shall I beginForsaking all I've fallen forI rise to meet the end"_

Harry called Yashie's name, She looked up at him, her palms finally towards Hermione. She opened her eyes, They were seeming white, glowing more then her body did. A blast of white lightening shot to Hermione, she began to pulse as she opened her eyes and they chanted together, The glow and the pulsing fading.

"_Servatis a periculum [save us from danger].Servatis a maleficum [save us from evil].Servatis a periculum Servatis a maleficum _

_Servatis a periculum_

_Servatis a maleficum…"_

Hermione shot up, and InuYasha hit the floor with her knees. Hermione shrieked, 'What have you done! You were supposed to save that for Harry!'

InuYasha just smiled. Then her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and her face it the floor, with a delicate snore.

Bill walked over and picked her up. 'She's exhausted, we need to take care of all your wounds, and let her sleep. Be grateful Hermione, She just gave you her Final Light.'

He climbed the stairs with Yashie's hair swaying with every movement.

As soon as he was out of sight, Harry hugged Hermione, before Ron unstuck himself from the froze position and a fearful thought came to him.

If InuYasha couldn't save him anymore, how was she going to stop him from dying, when he did?'


	13. Chapter 13 Finally & Secrets

Chapter 13

Finally & Secrets

_Harry Potter: _

If one had looked in the bathroom window of the Shell Cottage, They would see the definition, no. they would see The flames that rose past love. Because now this is much more, as two Hero's that fought together for each other lay in the glow of a union, more powerful then marriage. For the moment the secret love touched their lips evil and horror would perish for one moment. One second, where the world was simple, life made sense, no families were mourning their lost ones, and love concurred all. For the moment the sun sent glittering ray's across her sparkling back, the world was filled with love.

And for this moment, someone close to me was right. 'Love is the most Powerful Magic of all.'

And Dumbledore, like always. had it correct.

_**Harry:**_

' Dobby. Why was this hurting InuYasha so much. She's usually healed by now. ' He held up the short silver knife and Dobby took it in his hands.

'Dobby think it have demon poison on it Harry Potter sir.' He spoke in his high pitched squeak.

Harry nodded taking the knife back. It was a good weapon, being able to injure InuYasha for more then a couple hours. He would have to ask her how to fight with it.

Harry felt like he had been slapped awake from a nightmare. The Deathly Hollows were no more then a shadowing fantasy that did not urge him forward. But a way to stay with Yashie, and keep everyone safe from Voldemort.

Harry knew what he had to do. The only question was Hollows or Horcruxes.

'Bill.' He was shocked by his own authority, the sound of purpose. ' I need to speak to Griphook.' Harry thought for a moment. ' Then Mr. Olivander after.'

Fleur, who was washing dishes shook her head. 'Both 'ore 'ery sick 'Arry, I-'

'I'm sorry, but we have no time to wait.' His voice rung out, he felt a fire in his stomach. To much death, Death that had happened from his lack of speed. That ended now.

Fleur looked like she was going to argue but Bill waved her down and nodded, silently.

'Where's the bathroom?' Looking at the dirt and InuYasha's blood that was on his chest, legs, face and arms. 'I need to wash.'

The bathroom, was small, and in Harry's views, very pretty.

A giant window with a view of the ocean lit the room. The floor was made of tiny pebbles with every colour of the rainbow, permanently stuck to the floor. And the shower ( Harry's objective now) was completely made of glass.

Stripping his bloody clothing he caught himself in the mirror.

He half smiled. He looked like was a serial killer, with InuYasha's blood everywhere. It would take _forever_ to get the blood out of his hair.

He turned on the tap, as hot as he could stand. While he searched for a good place to put the red-and-black glass pendant InuYasha had given him last Christmas the wisps of steam touched the mirror and window and the glass shower. You could not see anything through any of them.

Harry stepped through the glass door of the shower gingerly. His face touched the water first, the water fell crimson down the drain.

There was a tiny click, as if someone had silently walked into the bathroom and locking the door. Harry turned around quickly, forgetting how slippery the shower floor can be. Loosing his balance he fell onto the floor of the shower with a giant THACK. Not a thud, oh no that wouldn't be embarrassing enough. The water, stone, skin, and flesh smacked into each other, making the most ridiculous sound possible.

No one laughed. No sound of anyone breathing into stop themselves from laughing.

He had just fallen on his butt for no apparent reason. Just great.

Getting up, swearing, he grabbed a hand rail, which was wet, to pull himself up again. His hand slipped off, and he fell on his stomach.

'Come on!' Harry yelped. Slowly, touching nothing he got to his feet. Grabbing a wash cloth, and angrily scrubbing all grime from his body.

Then he concentrated on his hair, using his fingers to try and get out the blood.

That took him a good hour. Rising his body one last time he saw that night had fallen through the dew that covered him from others eyes. He also saw something up near the soaker tub. Something Red. How odd.

Suddenly, an awkward twist in his stomach arose.

He pressed his hand against the glass, closing his eyes. Leaning forward ,his front half pressed everything to the glass, trying to cool the sudden fever he felt.

He imagined InuYasha, on the other side of the glass. She beautiful body wrapped in her silky kimono top. Hair in a messy bun. Smiling.

He moaned as he cringed inward. Suddenly he was quite uncomfortable. Peeling himself off the glass he knew it was impossible. That the time was to dangerous for her to be bound to him. Sticking his hand out he grabbed the white thick towel hanging from the metal hanging attached outside the shower, he wrapped his lower half, and stepped through the shower glass door.

His fantasies came alive. Yashie stood facing the tub and the window, He blue jeans on, her hair parted in such away that it was probably covering her breasts.

Harry did not know though, for her back was to him. And the magnificent phoenix tattoo was painted across her shoulder blades, up her neck, and the tail reached all the way down her lower back.

'Yashie…' Harry squeaked, though everything from his knees to his chest was cramped up at the site.

'My light's gone.' Her voice was not regretful. Just a little bit sorrowful. 'I can't save you anymore Harry.'

He walked over and wrapped his arm ( The other was holding the towel up) around her chest. He had been right about her hair.

'So?' He breathed into her ears. He wondered what she was planning, why she was playing with his fantasies again, only to rip them away at the last second.

'Mate me.'

It was the words that were the two words he had wanted to hear for almost a year. But he could not understand them, nor comprehend why she did not pull away.

'Why?' was all he could whisper out of his constricted lungs.

A smiled pulled up onto her full lips. Her eyes that were unfocused found his. Black fire in the night. ' I need you. I always have. I just want to make myself permanently by your side. I want to die with you. Or never die. I offer you my Immortality. And my Body.'

Her lips found his, and she snaked her way to his front, pressing herself to him.

This was much more then Harry was used to. He was so happy he thought he would die, He felt so loved his heart could explode.

Suddenly, both his hands caressed her back. His breath begged for entrance into her mouth. Accepting, the two's tongue fought for dominance.

Then they were on the floor. Not knowing who dragged who down, Harry rolled himself onto his back, feeling her skin with caressing fingers, he had never felt her this way before. With electricity running like a live wire to her. She was perfect.

He noticed something horrific.

'Yashie…'

He brushed his fingers against her stomach, as Bellatrix's writing was etched across her perfect planes. She had written Half-Breed" to stay forever more in Yashie's skin.

But he forgot about Bellatrix quickly after.

Yashie's fingers caressed his body, and every touch was almost to much to bear. No one in the world had anything on Harry and Yashie. No one had loved each other more completely then the two of them now.

He did not notice anything but the heat of her body, the warmth of her breath, and the current racing across his skin. They were together. Finally.

_Finally _he thought.

And Finally Harry James Potter and InuYasha Kurami no' Tashio Higurashi were one.

_**InuYasha: **_

Stars at Midnight scattered across the sky.

I wondered if I would die. There had to be a limit to the joy allowed in one person. I had used it all up in one night.

I played back last night. The warmth of his touch. The softness of his skin.

My body felt different as well, a tinkling sensation. I did not dare touch, I knew I would need to wake him up if I did.

I was laying on his chest, as the clean shirt I had brought in to the bathroom for him acted as a blanket. Well, more of a cover then to keep warm.

A full length mirror stood across the room from the two of them. Attached in many ways from last night, physically and mentally, but there was many new ways too.

The most apparent was the glowing marks on our necks.

Under Harry's right ears in the middle of his next was a scarlet crescent moon with three little stars. Right where the other glowing mark had been before. My colouring was the red, he was mine forever.

I could also see my mating mark in the mirror now. Green, but the same mark. I smiled snuggling closer into his chest.

How beautiful it had been when it appeared, it had sent a frenzy of feeling's when I saw it after…

I did not mean to but my hands seemed to have a mind of it's own tonight. And I brushed his mating mark.

His eyes snapped open as his back arched a little. My hand snapped back with an apologizing look that I could see in the reflection of his eyes.

Playfully, he meaningfully dug three fingers into my mark.

Shakes ranked through my body. I felt the need of a new mate.

I woke up again several hours later. My body the consistency of a jelly fish. His hand was on the small of my back as I had fallen asleep on his chest again.

I got up and reluctantly got dressed. We had things to do, and we'd have tonight…

I walked downstairs and Fleur smiled. ' 'Ad a 'ood sleep Yashie?'

I smiled knowing she knew. We were creatures beyond humans. And last night _I _kept it quiet.

Everyone was probably under the assumption Harry was in pain.

I moved my hair out of the way avoiding contact with my mating mark. She squealed and hugged me.

Her eggs that she was making for breakfast crackled and popped, I froze. Not understanding the feeling.

'At is wrong Yashie?' Fleur asked concerned, I gagged.

I was away in a flash hunched over the kitchen sink. Shaking terribly. I rinsed my mouth with the tap and turned around.

'Are you okay?' Fleur scurried to me and touched my forehead.

I nodded, it was nothing. ' The poison is just starting to drift out of my system. I guess that's the fastest way.'

She did not look appeased. She sat me down and made me plain toast. I ate it happily, not wanting anything more. Knowing it was going to come up again.

After my breakfast I carried ( I silently howled with laughter all the way) Harry to bed and cleaned the bathroom. Having nothing to do I put on my light silk kimono. I was so warm I felt like I could stand in a blizzard and make it rain.

Walking along the beach I remembered many times. My father twirling me and Kayla in his arms when InuSuke was born was one of the most dominant.

Funny how I was once a little girl.

I had just seen my mother give birth, for my stubbornness I forced myself into the room.

I laughed my I remembered how my father had promised InuSuke he would be the last.

Then I remembered the first time I saw Harry, the green eyed boy. So much had changed since then as well.

My father had once said that my mother taught him kindness, to cry for another and the joy of living life. That truly she was born to save him.

A rush of fierce pride swelled within me. Harry had been born to save me.

That ended when something else swelled up. I sprinted to the bushes just in time.

Stupid women and her demon frog poison… if I ever get my hands on her…

I cursed the Malfoy family all the way back. Everyone had just woken up by now. Ron wolf whistled when I walked it.

Anger hit me like a brick wall, and I had the urge to throw something at him. I shook my head with shock of why I felt that way.

Fleur came in then, with heavy cloth backs and small one in her purse.

'Hey,' Bill spoke to Hermione and the boys. 'I need help today moving some heavy stuff around from the shed. Can you help me?'

We all nodded but Fleur shook her head and pointed at me. 'Come weeth meh.'

I looked to Harry and his smile was dazzling. 'See you later mate.' He called after me. Interesting, another urge to hurt someone.

I walked into Fleur's room when she pulled out the small back. A silver glow answered and I knew something made her happy.

'I teenk I am 'aving a baby!' She shrieked as she threw her arms around me.

I looked at the box in her bag. Pregnancy tests. Oh great. She wanted me to be the first to know.

' Well go try it then!' I giggled, trying to sound excited. It worked because she ripped open the box and took off into her and Bill's personal bathroom.

I drifted over to the open box. I had never actually seen these before and I found it funny that girls had to pee on the stick. But how?

Hermione stalked in sitting on the bed she saw what I was staring at and laughed. ' What colour should I furnish the extra room in the tent to Yashie? Pink or Blue?'

I swiped at her playfully. ' It's not me idiot. It's Fleur! I'm jut trying to figure out they these work.'

Hermione looked at the instructions too and frowned. ' I don't know either actually.' Hermione suddenly burst into laughter, ' Why don't we both do it! Just for fun?'

I shrugged. ' Why not? It's just for Shits and Giggles.' I laughed as I used my fathers old expression. Hermione grabbed the thing and ran out of the room giggling all the way. What a virgin.

I shook my head as I walked into the bathroom that Harry and I spent the night in.

"_Wow. This is the most embarrassing thing I've have EVER done. I'm peeing on a stick." _I thought _" I'm actually peeing on a stick." _

I walked back to Fluer's room waiting for Hermione. As I laid down a Kleenex And put the thing down he walked into the room holding hers with two fingers.

'That's got to be the most embarrassing thing I ever done.' Hermione giggled in disgust following my lead. Oh, Ha! Ironic. Hers was Pink and mine was blue coloured. We'd know who's was who's. we'd both defiantly be negative put still.

There was a shriek of Happiness as Fleur bounded into the room and celebrated. 'I'm pregnant!' She screamed.

'Congratulations!' Hermione and I shouted in unison. I tried to avoid her eyes. I knew she was going to laugh about our stupid experiment to tears soon.

Fleur went on for ten minutes about names and clothing and gooey things I didn't care about before she noticed the Kleenex's.

'Oh, just, as InuYasha calls in "For Shits and Giggles".' Hermione teased her elbow twitching towards my side. 'Look just for fun. See, I knew it. Negative.' She held hers up to Fleur. " Right InuYasha? InuYasha?'

I had no answer. I was in shock.

'InuYasha?' Fleur inched forward looking concerned.

I tried to say it but I couldn't. Instead I crushed the stick and the paper thing was caught by Hermione. She looked at it and gasped. She showed Fleur and her face froze. I knew what they were seeing.

The little plus sign.

'Gah…' Was the first sound I could squeezed through my throat.

Hermione giggled. ' Let me know when you tell Harry. I want to see his face. But you have to tell him. It's your two's problem.'

I blinked, totally down in a spiral. 'I'm not.'

Suddenly the floor flew towards me.

I was not away from my confusion in my own head.

I didn't know how to do this! I didn't want this NOW! Oh god, oh god, oh god…

A picture came to my mind again. One that had only come once before. Harry and I in a happy family.

I was visited by a warmth, a… happiness.

I was having a baby. Harry's baby.

Terror again. I had frog demon poison in my body! What if it hurt this child? What could I do.

I knew the answer to that question. The best person to deal with it.

As soon as I found my way in my head, I was calling my mom.


	14. Chapter 14 A Turn For The Worst

Chapter 14

A Turn for the Worst

'Goblin Made?' The Goblin Griphook asked pointing to Tetsiega.

He lay on his bed beside the Gryffindor Sword. But I knew he knew that my sword was not goblin.

'My sword is Demon. Goblin swords got nothing on it.' I snapped. I had to throw up again. I didn't want to make myself to obvious. Throwing up three times a day screamed 'Pregnant!'

I was meeting my mother in the little town in an hour.

Of course she had been so excited.

'I disagree. I believe that Goblin Made Swords are the most remarkable. Or some wouldn't have killed for them.'

'Or maybe they chose second best because the protectors were weak.' I growled. I knew I was right. I could distantly hear Harry, Ron, and Hermione arguing. So I took my chance to prove my point.

I sat down in the chair across from Griphook. Drawing Tetsiega slowly, letting the unique ring of a demon blade sound. To Goblins it showed that Demons folded metal in such a way that they could never understand. It was a Demon Sword Maker secret that you put part of your demon self into it. A Tooth / Fang.

Just to piss him off I scrapped the blade against my fang slowly the ring slightly muted now. He gave me the look of deepest loathing.

Harry walked in swiftly taking me on to his lap. I was afraid when he did that considering I had gained a pound or two within the two weeks since we mated.

We could give away the Gryffindor Sword Easy, considering we had Tetseiga.

'I have changed my mind.' Griphook smiled at me wickedly. ' I want the demon sword as well.'

I hissed and cringed into Harry's arms, wanting to spring at the reluctant evil goblin.

'Mr. Griphook? Why do you want InuYasha's sword. It was made for her family.'

He grinned wider at Harry now. ' Your little play mate reminded me how much better demons swords were.'

I cringed back further. Harry glance at me with worried eyes and kissed my arm. 'Hold on..' He whispered. 'Please sir. It's a Yasha heirloom. Please consider that.' More loudly for Griphook.

'I may.' He giggled a goblin laugh. ' If she admits Goblins are superior to Half-breeds and Demons.'

This time I tried to kill this stupid evil son of a bitch. Harry shot up from his chair Getting out the 'S-' before Hermione screamed, in fear he would kill the baby, I bolted from his sight.

Well bolted for the bathroom. Seemed he didn't like my moving to fast very much.

I spent several minutes hunched, on my knees in the bathroom.

I heard foot steps. They were heavier.

'Please tell me you don't have the flu.' Ron huffed exaggerated. I got to my feet, and brushed my teeth. When I finished he was still there. So I gave him the "I'm Sorry" look.

He gasped. 'Please tell me you have the flu.'

I laughed a shaky laugh. ' Why do they call it morning sickness when it hits you at any moment of the day?'

'Does Harry know?'

'No. And your not going to tell him.'

...

Harry walked into my room in the Shell Cottage and smiled. 'Your still pissed off aren't you?'

I was laying on my bed cursing to the ceiling under my breath. That bastard wanted my sword. Or for me to lie through my teeth and say that Goblins were better then demons. I wanted to murder that little pip squeak, slowly. Painfully.

I smiled wickedly. ' Not with the murderous fantasies I'm having at the moment. ' I also was having a wave of phoenix power. I felt strong. Stronger then ever before.

Harry laid beside me on my bed. ' Yashie. Don't think like that. It scares me.' He sounded worried. Like I was loosing myself.

I grinned demon power filled my head with demonic thoughts. ' And how can a weakling like you stop that.' I growled a little playful.

He smirked and touched my mating mark. I shivered. ' I'll distract you.'

...

It was the next day, and I was pacing considering the nasty shock of what happened last night.

Fell first of all I was meeting my mother today.

Second I felt completely terrible. I was cold and hot and sweaty all at the same time. I was dizzy too. But I couldn't let myself fall over.

Third, I couldn't look Harry in the eyes. I completely lost myself last night. Now Fleur was patching him up in the other room. He had bruises and cuts and gashes all over his body.

I sat down with my head in my hands. What was happing to me?

Fleur's cool hand touched my forehead. ' Yasha-Bella, your running a fever.'

I nodded, my head still spinning. I didn't want to throw up on Fleur.

The Goblin came down and chuckled under his breath. ' Feeling bad Half-Demon?'

I growled not looking at him. 'It's the poison in my body. Something's different about it this time.'

Tears fell down on my face, Or maybe it was me. I was three weeks pregnant and I was already harming my baby.

It actually felt good knowing Ron and Hermione knew, and they swore to me that I could tell him after this was over. All three of us knew the time was getting close for either Voldemort or Harry to fall.

My mother walked into the door. 'Yashie! My darling, are you okay?'

I couldn't speak. Phoenix tears, my tears burned my face. Pearl coloured drops collected in a pool on the table. She didn't ask me the details yet, she knew I couldn' tell Harry till this was over.

My mother walked with me under her arm, she looked around protectively.

' Kayla..' I huffed, trying to force the words out of my dead mouth 'Has… A daughter.'

My mother nodded. 'I know. I read the newspapers. Yashie. You know we're going to a demon doctor but You need to change into your Phoenix form. Oh don't acted surprised I knew as soon as I saw the phoenix tattoo.'

We walked into St. Mungo's wasn't busy. But I sat in the chair beside my mother with my head on her shoulder. She kissed my dark red hair and rubbed my shoulders. I cringed when it moved my chest.

'What's wrong?' My mother asked as my old friend Dr. Ken' chi walked up her smile great and wide, she knew who I was, though she wasn't the one I needed to hide from.

'Let me guess.' He melody voice instantly soothed me. ' Your Pregnant and your mother is hurting your breasts?'

My face bloomed with colour as I nodded in embarrassment. She laughed 'Come with my Miss and Ms. Higurashi.'

_**Harry: **_

Kagome walked into the door as Harry drank his tea nervously. He was frightened that the poison was making her sicker, and he could not stand the pain of her in pain.

' She's coming home with me.' Kagome said coldly. ' She can't remain with you anymore. If she does she could loose more then you know.'

Harry's stopping cringed in as he opened his mouth as if he was punched in the stomach. 'You mean she's leaving me?'

Kagome went into her mother face. 'Find another girlfriend Harry Potter, she going home, you'll never see her again. You are done. Sorry. '

She nodded to Bill and Fleur and she left the room.

Tears rolled down his face as he ran to the place Kagome disappeared a second ago. 'But we're mated! She loves me!'

Ron and Hermione ran out after him, He screamed and cried and tried to rip free of their grasp, but they couldn't stop him screaming and shrieking at the top of his lungs till past night fall.

The days that Harry waited for her made him worse. He sat looking out the window looking for dead black. Bright Red, or Snow white to appear into the yard.

She never came back, in the end the mating mark meant nothing. She still left, cut the ties to him.

She was gone.

_**InuYasha:**_

' Let me go!' I screamed kicking the door of my bedroom again.

'She has to take it easy for a long time, the poison has almost spread through her whole body.' The Doctor plainly said to my mother. ' If she returns to her activities and wounds herself badly, her healing process will flatter and her and the child will die.'

Traitor.

My mother walked in and sat down by my bed. She reached over and patted my head. ' Are you going to calm down yet?'

'I don't really have a choice!' I screamed, trying to break the hellish ropes around the tops of my arms.

'InuYasha you'll die.' My mother's eyes reddened patting my head soothingly.

'I'd rather die with HARRY!' I screamed and my back arched. The agony I was in was something she could not fathom. It was to deep, to complicated to understand. The human soul would shatter under it.

I screamed a tortured scream as I rolled onto the side of my bed. I saw myself in my full length mirror.

My eyes were black, no pupil showing at all. Dark magic crippling me in it's fiery torture. My face was splotched and cut as my own blood from trying to rip myself apart covered my face.

My arms and my legs were bruised and scratched as well, I was able to scratch them.

I remembered the pain of when Harry and Ginny kissed. I screamed again, both fires suddenly raged through me. It pinned me against the my bed. But that pain alone, I would have taken with a smile on my face.

I knew somewhere in the small piece of my head that my mother was just trying to help me and the child, knowing because tears of pain fell onto my face wounds. But I could not stand this agony. How did my father do this all the time?

'Kagome, take a walk. There needs to be a InuYasha to InuYasha talk.'

I felt my mother's cool hand leave my wounded forehead. My father sat beside me.

'InuYasha, Yashie, My Yasha-Bella, my pup, my daughter. Listen.'

Anything to distract me.

'Papa…' I whispered through a broken voice, I was broken, shattered. I was away from my mate.

His hand pressed up against my chest, where my heart was. ' You will see Harry Potter again. As much as I wish you hadn't mated. Not to say I won't be angry when I see him again, You will see him again.'

The pain flickered a little, as I pictured the reunion. But then the fire raged with disbelief.

My mother got an angry look on his face. 'You do not believe me? Do you think that I would let my baby gil have a baby without the baby's father?'

The pain shut down as I pictured all the my father saved me from harm, mentally and physically. My mother had to stop him from killing Kiyoto at one point.

The loss of pain as my father promised to seek Harry Potter made my fantasies bloom. The tears that will make the green eyes sparkle like the moon…

My father looked slightly smug as he was the one that stopped my hearting. ' You have to think of them for now Yashie.' He moved his hand to my stomach. 'You have to keep this new Potter safe while the old one works on the world that you will raise them in.'

I curled up against my fathers stomach as I had when I was beaten. The words echoing in my head. The world you will raise them in…

When I was a child, I would always walk along the beach and play with my ball. It was beautiful, a gift from my father.

I kicked it a little to far and it flew into a crowd of the other children, human children, normal children. Kayla had been with them.

A teenager picked up my ball, 'Whipping it out to the other side of the beach. Everyone, including Kayla, laughed.

'Go get it freak!' The teenage boy shouted at me. As I ran past them A nasty little girl named Cherushī tripped me and I landed in the sand, my face scrapping against the grains.

I had walked into the temporary house that we lived in. It was mainly the future, or the castle in the western lands which we ruled that we lived in but it was a difficult time in the future and my father wasn't king yet.

My mother dropped the pot she was holding. 'Yashie! What happened to your face.' She ran over a kneeled over, I was quite short at the point, running the sand off my face gently.

I tried to smile. ' I tripped on the beach.'

My mother froze. 'Yasha-Bella…' She absently rubbed her sleeve against my face again. The wrapped her arms around me holding me close. Her tears fell on the back of my neck.

'Mom!' I didn't… I never ever wanted to see my mother hurt. ' It tripped I just….' I couldn't squeeze out the lie from my throat. I closed my eyes and sobbed into my mothers shirt. As I sobbed into my fathers now.

My mother came in with a bowl full of warm water and a small cloth. And bean wiping my wounds clean. InuSuke and his wife came in as well. My niece snuggling up against my chest. Making it sobbed.

I cried and cried. But not for myself.

I cried for the InuYasha of yesterday, the innocence gone, twisted into the darker path. She was gone and dead, and I weeped for her.

I sobbed for Harry Potter. My Harry. Potty. My one true love. The human sized agony with in him would also be unbearable, because the connection knew we wanted to be with each other.

And I cried for my child. They would be born in a world full of evil. The taint that covered us all in darkness. The child of Harry Potter would be a target to Voldemort. A child of mine a target to Naraku.

I had doomed my child from conception. They were unaware now. Bt this screwed up world that was my world now they would call home.

I moved my hand from my face and clutched my perfect stomach. Guilty of this child's future fell in spiral mode.

I cried when I realized the chance that they would not survive to see the light. That they would never draw breath. The Demon Poison, If I was not careful could kill them, when they did not even have the lungs to breath. Or I could die from all my enemies at any point.

When everyone finally left, I was alone in the darkness. Fearing for My Harry and my child. My love for then only greatened the pain.

I thought about where the safest place for me and my child would be. A place where I would be safe. But still a use to Harry.

A small hoot came from my desk. A nest had been made by Lithium and Hedwig, their babies hooted blindly, just fresh out of the eggs.

I looked over a couple meters to see my Firebolt 2. And were I learned to fly it.

Finally I looked at Dumbledore's wand.

Dumbledore. Grand Father.

Why give me your wand? Was I meant to use it? Or be it's protector from Voldemort? Was I meant to hold but not use?

You under stood Ron. You knew he'd want to come back. You gave him a way return after he left.

You knew Harry too. You knew that his angry and dire need to win would drive him to the Elder wand. So you gave it to me, to keep away from him. Is that why you made this journey so hard?

How much did you know about me? Did you know I would mate Harry? That I would have to deal with a baby? Would that help me somehow?

What about the clear necklace you left me in your will so long ago? If The Purpose of Hermione's book and Ron Deluminator was fulfilled. But did Harry's Snitch and My necklace do?

Dumbledore? Was I truly done my lessons last year, or was this your last test? To complete the puzzle would I have to match up the end with the beginning?

Yes, I knew then I would have. I knew that somehow, in any possible way, That I would have to Return To Hogwarts.


	15. Chapter 15 The Secrets of Severus Snape

Chapter 15

The Secrets of Severus Snape and InuYasha Tashio Higurashi

_**Kagome: **_

You had to giggle at Yashie's face. We sat in the office of the Head Master. Professor Snape. I had secured the roll of Demonics again, with my InuYasha. But the Carrows did not like teaching, so Muggle Studies and Defence against The Dark Arts were open. That's where Breeanna White comes in.

'You think the Dark Lord will believe that I hired someone because they are stupid enough to be persuaded mindlessly?' Severus snapped coldly at InuYasha's idea. I knew that my daughter had to get in the this permanently somehow, just a question of which way.

My face that was mirrored in my daughters as she struggled to control the anger that took over. ' The… Dark… Lord.' She struggled under the words with the mix of disgust. ' I'm sure will do it.. For you.'

Yashie's lips pulled up into a strained smile. I could tell she was in pain. Demons did not suit pregnancy well.

We did not tell Severus about the baby though, it would put to much of a target on Yashie if the Dark Lord knew she carried a Potter. Even if it was assumed that she was carrying his child. The assumption would turn into her murder.

Severus looked over at the painting of Dumbledore. He was locked on InuYasha's and my face. Slowly the painting nodded. 'Severus, this is the best plan. Hire her.'

Severus stared coldly at Dumbledore. Standing up Yashie ran her fingers through her hair making them dark brown curly locks down to her hips. She rubbed her face leaving her lips less full her nose shaped differently, switching her black eye brows to brown, and finally, she changed her eyes into almond shapes, with the a milk chocolate colouring. InuYasha had turned herself into a young human.

This human… Breeanna, raised her hand towards Snape as an offer to him to either accept or deny her. He grudgingly shook her hand.

_**Yashie: **_

'You have Gryffindor Seventh year first Anna.' McGonagall whispered in my ear as she quickly ate her eggs and toast as the Carrows watched. Those two were an ugly pair. 'No one will gives us any trouble except for Slytherin. And they already passed their so called "Exams". So you won't have to teach them. Anna?'

My attention was caught by another, a old face I knew well. My own. Kayla and Draco sat at their assigned table, Kayla with a child in her arms. The child looked a year old. Though it was only a couple months.

'Yes, that is quite fortunate isn't it?' I muttered not listening. The first chiming bell went, though it seemed more of a groan now.

My first class with the Gryffindor House. As a teacher anyway, and I heard their whispers down that hall.

'Who do you think she is? A Death Eater?'

'I doubt she'll do anything useful, with the Carrows here.'

'Hey! Give her some credit! McGonagall said she was from Gryffindor.' came Neville's voice. Interesting, I had heard he was sort of an "exile" at this point.

They all came into view, and huddled together. All the familiar faces were here. Neville, but also Seamus and Dean Thomas, and Ron's ex-girlfriend Lavender Brown.

'Good Morning class!' I copied my mothers teaching voice.

The class went well, I did better then I would have expected myself to do. We leaned about the Unforgivable Curses in _Theory _and I taught them about Demons. I was surprised to see that Neville was the top of the class.

The bell went and everyone packed up for their next class. I was glad I had a spare, I felt a little dizzy. A month and a half and I still felt sick, this kid needed to give me a break.

'I got up and was surprised when I hit the desk. Looking down a groan 'Oh fabulous.'

I hadn't realized anything wrong since this whole body was wrong. But when I transformed the bump ( Still a demon pace) was actually showing a little.

I leaned up against my desk and a stack of books fell off. Today was just getting started! How could this all be happening?

I clutched my throbbing stomach, since it had just hit a wooden desk, and reach stared to reach for the books. A cut up and beat me there.

'Don't. Here.' Neville's voice whispered he laid it on the table. I huffed and he took my arm and lead me to a chair, wow. Neville had changed.

'Thanks Neive.' I had called him that all last year, I didn't even think of it when I said it, until I looked at his sober face.

'A girl I knew called me that. She was a good friend.' He sat on the desk drawing circles on his knee. 'Why didn't you force us to cast the Unforgivable curses on each other?'

I smiled and patted his knee standing up, I wonder slowly to the door of my office, I motioned him inside.

'Neville. I knew that girl once. That is why I did not make you all practice on each other. InuYasha had morals, and to set against them on a friend… That would be the highest crime in her eyes.'

Neville beamed. ' You knew her. Ginny and I thought you might. You could be the one who tips the scale between the liking of InuYasha.'

I smiled down at his hand smoothed his hair, he had to know. 'Neville… I am the scale.'

He blinked, 'What?'

I took a deep breath. ' I. Am. Inu. Yasha.'

Neville's eyes narrowed, as if he thought this was a trick. ' Prove it.'

I sighed and closed my eyes, letting my disguise melt away. The was a gasped and Neville hugged my happily and laughed. 'It's you! It's YOU! It's really REALLY YOU!'

I covered his mouth and glared at him. ' Yes it's me moron! Do you want me to be discovered by the Carrows?'

He sobered up straight away, releasing me from my hug. 'And your pregnant! I knew you and Harry would mate in the end! This is perfect!' He happily rubbed my still small, but defiantly there bump. I sighed, it begins.

There was something that pissed me off though. He said perfect. But then again he didn't know a lot of things: Like how being pregnant sucked harder then anyone had ever told me, or that every moment I was away from Harry the pain got worse, or the fact that I couldn't tell him I was with child anyway because he would force me to stay behind when the real war raged, or the fact that not one but THREE crazy people wanted to kill me, who was in this world, two of them being the two darkest creatures of all time and the other a psycho bitch who was blood crazy and wanted to rip me from limb to limb who would also eat out my heart to gain immortality and rip out my unborn baby from my gut with bloody pleasure. Yeah, perfect.

' Yeah, Harry and I.' it was all I could say but was enough, Neville laughed and hugged me and kissed my stomach ( I cringed at it), like I was his goddess. I looked down at the bump. 'You're already causing a lot of trouble. Better get it out now cause your not going to be able when I can actually get my hands on you without hurting myself.'

I thought about Neville a lot that night, I remembered how he had helped me to my Herbology classes, and helped me with everything I knew. I remembered when I had just started dating Harry he asked me to Demonica, And when everyone found out about Harry and I… he treated us the warmest without any regret.

'Harry…' I whimpered out of pain and need, I was InuYasha, having locked my door. I stripped down into my underwear looked in front of the mirror.

It wasn't _so _bad. Nothing I couldn't hide.

I pressed my hands again my stomach, letting my magical energy's sink in. the bump disappeared. ' Ha ha ha! Take that kid!

I had spoke to soon, because as I was admiring my completely normal stomach, for the first time I fault something kicking me back. I knew what was coming next.

I felt them stretch. The first time I was standing and it hurt a lot more. The second one I was crawling in bed so it hurt a little less, the third ( Which I could have sworn hit my bones) was less painful because I was laying on my back head against the pillow. Kicks and stretches. That means it's mind is done germinating and everything else had begun to grow. This had been bad for my mother. But I was a half-demon, everything about me was intensified. So was the connection in between my baby and me. I knew this, because in my mind ( Which was normal for half-demons.) I head them for the first time.

'…_Dark… It's… dark… Where…. Am I?…. Who…. Am I?' _

I smiled, tears suddenly leaking up across my face. I would have to pick names now, to answer their question of "Who am I?"

I smiled rubbing my normal stomach. 'My James' Thinking of Harry. 'My Violet.' Thinking of my mothers favourite colour. ,

'So beautiful.'

'Why have you called me here Severus?' Breeanna's voice sounded bored. I was getting better at this.

'Have you seen the paper this morning?' Snape snapped, anxious.

'No. I have not. Why? And what's your problem.' I leaned being my chair. My back hurt like hell. At least I stopped throwing up though.

It had been three weeks since I got here. It was the end of May. I was now the most loved teacher in Hogwarts. Though I wore baggier clothing now so I didn't look pregnant just "Chubby".

Severus Snape threw a folded grey paper at me, with the pictures on the paper moving.

It was Gringrotts, it was destroyed. And their was a dragon flying over it. This came out a half an hour ago. And the front line yelled out to me:

"HARRY POTTER STRIKES AGAINST GRINGROTTS BANK!"

'He broke into Gringrotts vault.' I whispered my voice breaking out of Breeanna's. Snape nodded vigorously.

'Yes, and escaped on a dragon.' He escaped. Phew. 'It's so hard to keep him a-'

Snape shut his mouth, slumping into a chair like a child who had old on his best friend. The portrait of Dumbledore frowned sadly.

'Were you just about to say _alive _Severus Snape?' I hissed standing up crouched. I felt my cover slip as I flashed into myself. ' What is it with you? Why are you trying to keep Harry alive Death Eater?' I spit at him hissing frantically. The fires crackled higher as my phoenix self burned.

Snape drew out his wand, and raised it towards the window. There, appeared something familiar. A silver doe.

'It was you.' I whispered trying to make sense of this. 'Why?'

Snape sneered, 'Don't you remember the last time you were here?'

What? Last time. No…

A flicker of a forgotten memory. Lost in pain.

Oh! Yes!

Last time…. I was a Godric Hollow. Six by day, Adult by night. I was there the night James and Lily Potter died.

Something's wrong! I can feel it!

I stalked down the dark alleys in a black long cloak as I almost ran to Lily and James. I knew that Pettigrew was a terrible choice for a Secret-Keeper.

Their was an explosion and a giant flash of green light ahead.

I was the first on the scene. The house in ruins. I struggled into the door. I saw James laying sprawled out on the floor, glasses a foot away. Brown eyes open and staring at me.

I kissed his forehead and moved on. 'Good-bye James.'

I climbed the ruin stairs to their sons room. Lily was slumped against the crib. My moms best friend.

' Lily…' I shook her slightly for any sign of life. She slumped on the floor.

The baby started crying again, and I straightened up and picked up the crying child. ' Shh. It's okay.'

I had never seen heard a one year old scream before, but this child was terrified of me. Cringing away from me, howling and screaming. I looked over to the window. Dust and a long burned black cloak. 'Oh Kami!' I cried as I realized it wasn't me that the baby was scared of. I threw my coat away and raced outside so the baby wouldn't have to see his parents like this.

I sat in the lawn waiting for Dumbledore. I knew he would come, he had to. This was partially his fault.

I heard the motorbike before I heard Hagrid's wails.

'Hagrid' As he sobbed into the lawn, falling into the grass. I patted his enormous back. Shift the sleeping baby into one arm.

'InuYasha. Give him to me. I'm his Godfather.'

We sat in The Leaky Cauldron. I took a sip of Butterbeer not letting the sleeping child out of my arms till Hagrid, Sirus and I decided what to do.

'Yashie, Dumbledore wants him to go to the Muggles!'

Sirius growled. 'Exactly! Why would he live with Muggles while everybody in the Wizarding World will know his name!'

I looked down at the child. What child would want to be a star so early. For something so horrible.

I told Sirius so.

Sirius sighed 'I want him Yashie, he deserves a wizard family.'

I smile and shifted the baby into one hand, placing my free hand on his shoulder. ' Yes, but Sirius… He deserves to be a normal boy. Not a prince.'

Sirius nodded and Hagrid and I left, He could use my old motorbike.

'Take care of him Hagrid.' I placed him in Hagrid's arms and kissed the babies newly scared forehead. 'Keep him safe.'

Hagrid nodded and revved my bike. I watched them fly into the air… turning into a dot in the dark sky.

'Albus.'

I struggled to keep up with him as he walked down the street after dropping of the baby boy.

'Here InuYasha, this will help your nerves.' He whispered cheerfully handing me a sherbet lemon. I rolled my eyes.

'What do you need me to do now Albus? Be a spy for the boy? Watch him to make sure he's safe?'

Albus laughed quietly and stopped at the end of the street. ' Yes, but I prefer a Guardian. Not Spy. And not now, I will contact you when it is appropriate for you to safe guard my school as a student.'

'Why would he need a Guardian when Snape agreed to be his Guardian at the School. And why would the school need protecting anyway when Voldemort is dead?' I was confused beyond confusion.

' Voldemort will return. Good night Yashie. We will be in touch.'

And without another word Dumbledore Apperated.

I stood here now, confused more then ever.

I was there.


	16. Chapter 16 Reunion

_This chapter is a very short one. I'm on vacation and the next chapters a big one and I wanted to do it justice. So this is the build up for the Battle For Hogwarts! _

Chapter 16

The Reunion.

I walked the hallways against the fear and darkness of night, how profound that some children here fear the dark, when the greatest threat was already inside this door.

Yes, the Carrows had become issues to me quite quickly, they wanted me to torture the misbehaving students. Though I did not, I hid the disobedient student's in hope that I could save them.

For who would reward the evil, as the innocent and good is tortured so?

Yes, I felt almost poetic as I strutted through the corridor's looking through Breeanna's eyes. I was four months now and the bump, in my human form became more pronounced. Neville was the only one who knew I was actually with child. All of the other's thought it was just part of my disguise.

I removed my magic when I walked into the Unknowable Room. Everyone greeted me with hello's and hugs. And Ginny's usual glare as we began to plan our next move as we sat at the dinner table eating the dinner Aberforth Dumbledore brought for all of us.

He knew I was his brother's Granddaughter and he didn't give a rats ass. He thought I my mother was the reason Airianna died when my Grandmother lived in Godric Hallow and got pregnant with Kagome. He was such a jerk.

We laughed and danced to magic music as I waltzed with Neville causing his round face to go bright red.

We practiced our magic to fight against the Death Eaters if need and researched things like other types of demons . ( I took extreme interest when we researched mating between Phoenix and human. And learned the secrets of my kind) , and that's when I heard the sound with my super hearing all the way down to the small village outside the grounds of Hogmeans.

'Yashie!' Airianna's voice chirped from her moving picture. ' New visitors in the bar.'

I nodded grabbing Neville's beaten up arm and my scarlet cloak, I slipped over the hood to tired to play up my disguise.

_**Harry:**_

Harry felt a heat wave on his back as he stood looking at the picture where Airianna had stood.

He knew what the wave meant, he had been studying Bill's books on demons since Yashie left. Now he had two theories on WHY she left.

The picture swung open, and there. Beaten to a pulp, and the other in a scarlet cloak, stood Neville and InuYasha.

He did not notice Neville.

Yashie seemed just a stunned as he was to see her again. She looked sick though, and a little thinner. Her face was pale and she looked like she was forcing herself up. But suddenly a smiled cracked and the bright white fangs showed.

The cloak was suddenly flying away from his hands and InuYasha was in his arms. As he was in hers.

And they were home.

When there lips met nothing in the world mattered execpt her lips, so soft and warm.

She must have missed her because her fingers fluttered over his mating mark and he cried out in pleasure.

The Bar man sighed. 'An hour idiots.'

He felt InuYasha growl under his lips and she flew into to a room above the bar.

'What have you been up to darling?'

I smiled as Harry rolled us onto his side and kissed me gently enough to make my head spin.

You know, taking care of the little thing growing inside me and such things are starting to figure out that they can actually be heard…. But anyone could sense the fight coming. And I wasn't about to let him push me into not fighting for the sake of the baby.

'I've been researching my kind.' It wasn't a lie. Just not the complete truth. 'You?'

He smiled, ' You know planning the break into Gringrotts. And researching you kind as well. I learned a couple things too.'

I raised an eyebrow at his belly button, which I was drawing circles around.

He smiled, 'only a couple things that are useful. Like this.' He bend and kissed the mating mark glowing on my neck.

I screeched and bent in pleasure, curling in his arms. He laughed as I did.

I rolled him on his back about to get back at him when a loud knock came at the door of my great uncle Aberforth.

' OI! I thought there was a war going on!'

I looked at Harry in shock, and his fingers drifted to my face and whispered 'Time to fight for freedom'


	17. Chapter 17 Battle of Hogwarts

Chapter 17

Battle at Hogwarts

'Yashie, I need you.'

Harry whispered this before Luna and him escaped under the invisibility cloak

I swept over to him still in my deep red cloak he pulled me to the corner and curled his hands up against my cheeks. ' I know your secret.'

My jaw dropped. How did he know I was pregnant? 'I… what are you talking about?'

He smirked and looked at me in those deep green eyes of his and kissed me quickly. 'I know that your 201, your Highness.' He laughed. 'I guess I'll have to get used to being a king.'

I stared at him, not comprehending what he had just said. 'You don't care about… me being old and going to be a Queen?'

Harry shook his head. 'If going to be thousand of years old with you. What's two centuries?'

I laughed relieved, and hugged him. He knew the truth and was oblivious to the worst of it. 'Another thing…' Harry whispered and his knees twitched as his fingers slid into his pocket.

'Harry! Don't you have something to do?' Ginny yelled, she stomped her feet to Luna half under the cloak.

'Go!' I laughed at his pained face. 'Do what you need to do, and then come back to me. I'll be here.'

He hugged me and ran under the cloak. 'Remember your promise!' And Harry Potter was out the door and out of my arms again.

A little time later I stalked to the Forbidden Forest in my princess robes and tiara (That's Fleur had kindly returned to my mother) towards the Demon Tribe that now infested in the North. And the then Centaur Tribe in the South, The Battle was coming,. And we need reinforcements.

I walked into the meadow in the forest where Feudal Japan homes now had sprung up around the newly discovered well that Ron pushed Harry in over a year ago…. Suck a peaceful time. The little tribe gathered around me and the men kissed the hems of my robes. Tradition. They also spoke In Japanese, so they spoke in my native tongue:

'_Your Highness, you surprise our little settlement. What is you desire Empress?' _

Aw. Harry had gotten his facts wrong, for I was not ALMOST the Queen. I was the Empress of a Feudal Japan. My Grandfather and my Grandmother on my fathers side had been the dominant King of the West, and my mother born to the right of Queen in the east, so my father had taken the thrown to both. Being the oldest, I was now Empress of the Demons… and humans.

'_Time for battle is upon us. The Dark Lord and The Unforgivable Evil Lord Naraku will be here with in out homeland tonight.' _

'_Gasp!'_

There were sounds of agreement, and sounds of denial, and sounds of demonic rage.

'_So I ask you. Defend me, and my new Emperor and my Unborn heir and fight for the freedom of all demons of this time! Fight for ALL Demons!' _

There were yells of agreement and in English they screamed:

'For the King!'

'For the Queen!'

And the loudest of them all to my ears:

'TO THE FUTURE PRINCE!'

They all were armed, Everyone as a demon was ready for an attack, I had on my about six weapons hidden in my robes now. I swelled with pride as I looked over the people I ruled. And now, they fought for me. Men, Women… The Children and Elder's were to be left behind. They all dressed in there battle robes.

It was the demons time to fight for equal freedom.

I pulled off my royal kimono and placed it in the lead Elders, much like Keade, house. I pulled out my bag and within I removed three battle suites. Memories flickered by each.

My Fire Cat jump suit. The one with my high neck, no sleeves and short legs with high heeled boots. I had worn this when I was younger, A different person, Inu. As Kayla called me. Many enemies fell to me and my rage. I had met Harry in that suit. But as my father had shed the his red Fire Cat robe for a more peaceful white one. I was NOT Inu Anymore.

Then there was my brown leather cat suit. The high neck with a deep v-neck gloves and boots. I had wore this to pick up Harry to get him to the Burrow. The night I almost died like Moody. My First Encounter with Voldemort. Many had fallen to me that night as well. Death Eaters as I struggled to survive. Desperation was in the suite. It belonged to my older self, Yashie. She had only a short life, she had met Harry and fallen in love with him, but not willing to give everything she had for him. Yashie died the night Moody did. I was a different person, She was One of Struggle. Someone who was not me anymore. I was NOT Yashie.

The third was an unnamed suit. It was brown and red leather. A brown leather top, much like a bra. And red short Fire Cat shorts. The connecting was red and brown leather straps where daggers ran down my side. The boots were red Fire Cat, with leather covering the guarding.

This suite was in the middle of my other two. I had never worn it before because I saw it as a true threat, like I had a true purpose to fight for. And I knew three certain things.

One: I was the Weapon, the thing that in the end would give Harry what he needed to defeat his Quarry. This was not the rage of Inu.

Two: I had a purpose. I needed to survive to see the sunrise at the end of this night. For Harry, for my child, for my kingdom. This was not the Desperation of Yashie.

Three: I was InuYasha Kurami Tashio Higurashi.

I had never embraced my name, but in truth I ran from what truly defined me. The Love, Anger, and Battle Skills.

I strapped the robe upon myself as the Elders spoke to the Centaurs. I stood in front of the mirror.

It fit like a glove. Tetseiga was strapped into the hilt across my back. My jet black hair in a bun, my bangs slightly in my eyes. My eyes themselves glowed red. A scarlet both embracing and threatening. My white fangs were grown to there demon length so I could rip the throats out of all my enemies. My daggers town my side, ten on each.

Then on my hips were my knifes, they were longer and thicker then daggers and I could slice bodies in a second with them. They were my most useful short range defence.

Then, out of my pack I pulled my dominant weapon for tonight. Dumbledore's wand.

It had never failed me. It was Kayla's by right. And Dumbledore had saved it from the Dark Lord by giving it to me. It was my protection. And I was it's protector in turn.

The last thing in my pack was the necklace from Dumbledore's Will. And it between my breasts was were a demon gem was supposed to be connected. This… this suit was created for tonight.

I picked up the necklace and smashed it on the ground. The gold plating and the chain shattered leaving the jewel. I picked it up and placed it between my breasts. Right in front of my heart.

I felt my powers drain into the jewel and in front of the mirror I saw the jewel turn fire red. And my eyes grow to a new height of red, and understanding of my powers.

My eyes were a threat to the innocent, and a promise to the guilty.

This is what my powers were meant for. I was not suppose to keep my Phoenix powers. Until the moment of needed they would be mine. Then Harry's.

I took my leather cat suit and ripped off the suit till the hilt loops. Which made it into a leather pants, And used Dumbledore's wand to made the leather boots into Harry's size combat boots, and stuffed Harry's to be demon outfit into my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

I stepped out into the demon village were the Elder nodded his head to me. I stepped to the center of the village my voice ringing with new found purpose.

'Tonight we defend ourselves against the wizards of Darkness!'

There was shouts of rage and fury and pride.

'Tonight we defend our rights of families and friends to live equally among them!'

More shouts.

'Tonight we make HISTORY!'

The sound of the roaring was deafening, as they took there spots. Twenty men and women ran to spread themselves around the castle boundaries. While the four elite went with me. We were of small numbers, but powerful in skills.

I entered the castle as Harry and Hermione and Ron all were in the Great hall in their student robes, take the cloaks, they sat among the people who stayed to fight, the younger ones were gone. Everyone Seventeen remained.

'Yashie!' Slughorn shouted in delight as I waved him down in a glare.

'It's InuYasha.'

Slughorn's face paled as he saw the threat that I inflicted, backing away slowly. McGonagall looked at me with a certain pride as I walked to take my place decide here. She was the Head Mistress now. And I was the Empress.

All of the sudden I saw demons bloom around me as they bowed to me. Hidden by magic to look like regular students. There Queen had given them a reason to show myself.

I saw Harry with something beautiful strapped to his back. The Godric Sword. He had gotten back from that Goblin. It'll be perfect when he's demon.

'Everything's ready.'

'I know.'

McGonagall nodded. And Harry, Ron, and Hermione all left. And as McGonagall left the teachers table to organize the students and the now Order of the Phoenix. I felt a large familiar hand on me.

'It's good to have most of the team again.' Mitch said in his serious voice that came on once a year, as he hugged me gently from behind. I looked at all of them. Even little Shi and Kiara were all in the Battle Suites, Mitch and Steph in Demon Slayer Armour and Shi in her Demonic armour. She was just a twelve year old. But she belonged at our side.

'Yes. It's time we're fighting together again Inu.' I smiled at them, because I knew no wizard was a threat between us. We were born to fight together, the perfect partners. As our parents were. Or in Steph's case trainer was. 'And It's InuYasha.'

They all made a face. 'You hate InuYasha because you were named for your dad.' Steph not hiding her confusion.

I shrugged. 'It's a name. It defined who we are. And what we stand for.'

Then their arms were all around me in a four way hug. 'We all stand for freedom. But you are defined as our leader. It wasn't a good year without you.'

We hugged and Shi cried. Until we heard the first bang, as the Death Eaters broke through the enchantments. The war had begun.

'InuYasha! To your right!' Shrieked Stephanie as A masked Death eater shot a green light to me.

'Protego!' and the light bounced off into the sky. I sprinted to the unknown Death Eater and ripped out his throat with my teeth.

'you bitch!' A masked man yelled but I took him out with my dagger. I sensed someone behind me. ' Stupefy!'

Greyback froze and then shattered my spell. 'C'mere Princy Princy Princy!'

I throw myself under his legs but his hand caught me on my ankle and spun me around throwing me through a window into the Great Hall.

I cried out as I pulled the bloody glass out of my body as Grey back throw himself through the window standing on his feet. He looked up at the Hogwarts ceiling, which revealed a full moon.

Explosions around me, The Fire's blazing through every quarter of the castle the sounds of screaming, the giant's battling eachother, the agony cry of the injured, the sobs of loss for the end, was now silent to me.

Greyback's wicked smile grew more pronounced as his breathing got heavy. And his clothing ripped apart revealing a truly menacing werewolve.

My demon blood rushed through my head and all attacks came to mind. I did not think. I just did.

Lavender Brown ran into the room and attacked Stupefy, and the werewolve flew passed me to her. She screamed, as he lunged for her. But I was now demon. And I was faster.

I throw Lavender out of the way as Greyback's teeth dug into my shoulder I dug my hand into his chest.

He fell on his back as I felt the werewolve gene spread up my arm. His shocked eyes found my blood raged ones and I whispered 'Game Over.'

And I pulled out his beating hard and spine.

'Are you okay?' I growled to Lavender, but she had fainted.

'Nice. And I placed her in a dark corner where she'd be safe till she woke up.

Danm it! I gotta bleed the out. I already saw the black on my arm. But it wouldn't change me. It would kill me.

I stalked into the Great Hall where my mother, the school nurse, and Keade all were tending to the wounded. Wizards, Demons, and Centaurs alike.

'Mom, where's the werewolve antidote?'

My mother didn't look at me but handed me an mixture of herbs, for she was taking care of Bill Weasley. I grabbed a medical fabric and smoothed the herbs into my arm and wrapped true fabric around my arm. And I was off again.

These herbs wouldn't save me. Not now. But I had more time, time to give Harry everything he needed.

I threw myself up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. And I took out Harry's outfit and laid it on Dumbledore's desk.

'My darling Granddaughter.' The Portrait of Albus Dumbledore whispered. I looked up at his broken painted face with a single painted tear running down his eye.

'You knew I was going to have to die for him to win didn't you?'

Albus closed his eyes and nodded. ' I knew it the moment you two fell in love that it was your duty to give him what he needed to kill Voldemort and Naraku. It pained me. But I knew that your love for him, and the need for him himself to survive would be stronger then your own life.'

I nodded and I pulled out two pieces of parchment out of the head Master's desk. One short. One long. I took out a quill. And wrote the message to Harry that will find send him here. And the other I wrote down my heart. I found an envelope and sealed it away. So that when my life perishes, my heart will live on.

'InuYasha?' The portrait of Dumbledore called as I turned my back on my life. My heart.

I looked at him and smiled with fake warmth. ' I know, kill the snake if you can.'

The portrait shook it's head. 'The real Albus loved you.'

I nodded. 'I know.'

And with that I turned my back, walking towards Deaths open arms.

My soul was flying, out of this case and into the universe though my body still moved separate, I no longer felt it. A mercy in it's self. It knew where to go to meet it's end.

I was flying past the stars on my way home.

I was going… I was gone.

_**Harry:**_

As Harry, Ron and Hermione walked to the now quiet castle after the message for Harry had sounded across the battlefields his neck suddenly burned and he collapsed against Ron screaming in bloody agony.

In his eyes were suddenly seeing through InuYasha's. Voldemort and Naraku paced, while the snake they had fought to see dead curled around the shoulders of Voldemort.

InuYasha stepped out from where they were both waiting, looking Naraku and Voldemort right in the eyes.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw a her father, her mother, her brother, her sister, her team, Hermione, Ron, and Harry all disappear.

Naraku stepped forward. 'You've come to die?'

InuYasha shook her head. 'I'm here to sacrifice for something that needs to be done.'

Then, as if Harry wanted a better view he saw through Voldemort's eyes feeling the glee of the Weapon standing in front of him… Harry Potter's survival line was about to be cut.

Voldemort's hiss came softly. 'And what my dear are you sacrificing yourself for?'

A smile pulled at InuYasha's beautiful lips. 'This.'

She whipped out a dagger that glowed purple with her priestess powers and struck the snake in the head. Exploding it.

Harry felt the pain of it shatter him as well, and Voldemort's scream could be heard over the pain of his neck and his forehead.

Voldemort fell on the ground and Harry switched back to InuYasha. Naraku stood in front of the shattered body of the snake and smiled wicked showing all his teeth. No… this wasn't a smile. It was a snarl.

Naraku lunged forward. There was a sickening gushy sound and then a horrific snap, then darkness…

No no no no no…

'Harry? Harry! Sweet heart are you okay ?'

Kagome's voice crept back to him And he opened his eyes and jumped up. 'What happened?' He asked her, her brow pushed in.

'I don't know. But Your mating mark is grey. I've never seen that before.'

The Great Hall doors opened, and there was a shivering silence as someone carried another body into the room.

Kagome's eyes widened and filled with tears as she ran towards the person who brought the body in. Her cry of loss came first. Then came the howls of all the demons.

It was deafening, but Harry did not turn. This was a pain he did not want to feel, he could hear Steph, Mitch, Shi, Ron, and Hermione breaking into sobs. Now beside George, who had died in a blast.

His head turned slowly, still not wanting to see what he knew he would. Of course he knew who this was.

There in InuYasha Sr.'s gentle arms cradling his baby girl with tears running down his face, he was wearing his red Fire Cat robe, for battle. It was InuYasha. Harry's InuYasha. Her eyes closed her neck ripped open. She was white, and cold.

She was dead.

'NO!' InuSuke shriek out from the injured table and ran to where his father lay his sister gently on the table. InuYasha Sr. held her cold hand and held it to his face sobbing into it, while InuSuke lay across her unmoving stomach. And Kagome lay beside her daughter playing with her hair tears rolling down her face.

Harry's feet moved without his say so, he moved towards her and sat down by her head and lay his lips to her ear softly whispering.

'You Promised.'

Then the pain came, and Harry cried out his tears pouring down from his eyes. The eyes she always loved. His sobs were as loud as InuYasha Sr.'s his pain strong in a different way.

He reached into his pocket again, feeling broken and took InuYasha's left hand and slipped his mothers old wedding ring onto her third finger. He found it at Godric Hollow. It was useless to him now.

The Demons that could stand moved around the crying table and bowed there head to their queen. This was tradition. The Final Song.

The sky began to pour as if crying for all the dead as well. The demons whispered:

'Listen listen Listen listen Listen listen Listen listen Listen (listen) listen (listen) Listen (listen) listen (listen)Listen (listen) listen (listen)' Listen listen…'

Then they sang:

'Listen to each drop of rain (listen listen)AaahWhispering secrets in vain (listen listen)AaahFrantically searching for someone to hearTheir story before they hit groundPlease don't let goCan't we stay for a while?It's just to hard to say goodbyeListen to the rainAa...ahListen listen listen listen listen listen to the rainWeepingOo...ooh oooh ooh oo...ooh Oo...ooh oooh oh oh'

Then the human's sang and thunder roared god like:

'Listen (listen) listen (listen)Listen (listen) listenI stand alone in the storm (listen listen)Suddenly sweet words take hold(Listen listen)Hurry they say for you haven't much timeOpen your eyes to the love around youYou may feel aloneBut I'm here still with youYou can do what you dreamJust remember to listen to the rainoo...ooh oh oh oh oh ooh ooh oh oh oooh'

And Harry whispered in her ear:

'Listen'

The silence was profound as everyone stopped to mourn in silence. As Harry mourned for Snape as well as InuYasha.

Then he noticed something in her hand. A note in the hand beside InuSuke.

He took the note and uncrumpled it from her dead fist. Where in her hand writing she had written:

Harry,

Take the jewel from my chest and go to Dumbledore's office with Snapes memories, everything will be explained.

Your love,

InuYasha

Harry showed Kagome they note and she nodded, she took out the jewel and handed it to him, where he kissed InuYasha's dead lips an whispered ' I'll be right back.' And ran off out the Great Hall to Dumbledore's office.


	18. Chapter 18 Beyong the Veil & Creation

Chapter 18

Beyond the Veil & Creation

_**InuYasha:**_

I was surprised.

Was I dead? Or have I imagined it? Because I was defiantly lying on the floor.

I felt no thought's inside my head. My child was resting… or gone, like I am?

Once it was in total assurance that I was lying on a floor. I… was naked. Totally and Unhidden nude.

Though my chest and stomach flinched from the touch of the floor that was neither there nor here I wished I could cover myself up, I wanted to cover my pregnancy. But the bump was not there. But I wanted robes anyway. To protect them and me.

I felt something silky touch my non existent hand. Which my lashes fluttered opening so I could see everything as nonexistent as myself.

It was a mist, like a train mist. And in my hand was a mermaid style dress with a dropped neckline to my belly button. I slid it on. And I felt good, beautiful in the ivory silk dress.

There was a whimpering off in the distance.

I approached it, wondering if in some way. It was my child whimpering in this nonexistent world.

I flinched back at what I saw.

It was me as a child. But…

I tried to approach the little six year old girl. She was flayed and bleeding almost completely skinned wrapped in around herself.

Her hair was like Naraku's, a greasy black. And her nose looked like it had been removed to look like a flayed version of Tom Riddle's. But a scar on her back like a spider, but a small lightening bolt on her forehead.

I knelt down towards the one that was me. She was me, but not anymore. Though she was just a whimpering child. I must comfort, try and help this pathetic child from harm. Though it disgusted me.

I reached out my hand towards the child. Ready to pull back at any moment.

'That is not real InuYasha, not anymore.'

I recognized the voice, and I pulled back my hand gratefully. Standing up I turned towards the voice.

There stood my grandfather.

'InuYasha. My child. You loyal, graceful women.'

I held out my hand towards his old hand . Both were white and whole. 'Your dead.'

It was not a question. A statement of the obvious. 'So… I'm dead too?'

Dumbledore straightened up rightfully. 'Oh yes. You did your duty perfectly, but yes, deceased at the moment you are.'

'Then I'm not… "On", am I?' I frowned. I did not like to be confused.

Dumbledore shrugged. 'We are just guests to a party my lovely InuYasha. As your dress suggests.' His eyes sparkled. 'Our host has not yet arrived.'

Dumbledore took my hand onto his arm. 'Then Grandfather, We have time to talk. Just as we needed.'

_**Harry: **_

His knees buckled and he landed face flat on the floor. He was meant to die all along. Die in the line of duty, just as InuYasha did.

He looked at her letter that lay in front of the leather pants and boots. Feeling worse about her death he got up and sat in Dumbledore's chair. And opened the letter , the wax seal a Phoenix feather.

At first, Harry did not read the letter. It did not matter what it said, it was a reminder that InuYasha Kurami Tashio Higurashi was not his dream. That her parents who fought so much to live and breathe together, was still mourning for his lost love, their daughter. Her letters were what he remembered from the thousands of letters they sent each other during this summer almost a precious year ago.

Then, he read the words just for him.

Harry,

I love you. Tonight when I step forth and end my life, it is not because I think we will loose. But because I have a role in this I now understand. And that means I must un blind you, and by that destroy myself.

Every promise I made is broken to you, But it is not broken to me. I will follow into the grave holding those times preciously into my heart. You are free, and though when we fell in love in the Unknowable Room. I begged you to stay. Now I'm begging you not to stay with me.

I now ask you two favours. One is for you to get to where you need to be, the other… a request from me.

The first is you need to take my jewel to the Great Hall, when there stand in front of it and smash it. Put on the clothing I left before you leave. Trust me.

Now, I want you to promise you'll be happy. Live your life, find a girl, marry her. Have children… Be Happy.

I will always be with you, I promised to be your guardian. Now I will be your guardian angel.

I'll Always be with you,

InuYasha

Harry hadn't realized that he was crying till he noticed the blotches the were blooming on the paper.

He stripped and threw his clothing on the ground, feeling slightly embarrassed he pulled on the leather pants tying them up, and the combat boots on. He prodded his bare chest and grabbed the crimson jewel and left for the Great Hall.

_**InuYasha:**_

'Why did you give me your wand? Why not give it to Harry?'

It was the least important, so that's what I started with.

Dumbledore smiled sadly. ' Aw.. But you used it out of protection, and love. While Harry.. Bless him… would have used it for the wrong reasons. His hothead can get ahead of his golden heart.'

I smiled at that too. The thought of Harry hurt. But As soon as I was "On" I would watch him, he would grow old now that he wasn't mated to a demon anymore. 'That's why you made it so hard wasn't it?'

Dumbledore shrugged. 'That, And I knew that you needed to mate Harry. So You needed time and experience with loss and death to know how precious love truly is. Especially how much Harry loved you.'

'When I tried to mate Harry…' I was getting closer to my real question. ' A blue mark glowed on both Harry's and my neck. Why?'

Dumbledore closed his eyes, and a tear rolled down his face. ' Your grandmother… when she found out who I was. She want so badly for us to glow a blue moon. But even then my soul knew I would abandon her…' My grandfathers voice broke and he brought both his hands to his face and sobbed.

I rubbed his back feeling the agony of leaving your mate…. For duty. We had differences though.

Dumbledore had left for Hogwarts. It was his continual choice to not see them.

I had died to allow Harry to live, I could not touch… hold.. Let Harry know I was near anymore.

I leaned into his ear. ' Souta looks like you. I saw when you were his age that he is now. The same looks except for his eyes. My mother and him always had the same eyes.'

Dumbledore looked up at me, and just then I saw my mother. I saw how my mothers face must look at this moment. ' The blue moon means your true soul mates. It's so rare that that happens child. You are truly one in a million.'

I touched my grey mating mark, I did not feel anything when I did and sighed. 'And the starts.'

Out of nowhere Dumbledore straightened up and pulled out a not pad and a pen. He drew the crescent.

'You and Harry.'

He drew the starts in the inner curve of my mating mark.

'Naraku and Voldemort.'

He drew the other two starts that drifted outside of our mating mark. 'It means that inside of your mating connections your pathways into your minds have sealed off to them, though you can still see into their mind. But… the other stars speak of the piece of soul you.'

I closed my eyes. And thought back to Harry's mating mark. Now that I looked at it in my head clearly I saw a subtle difference. 'Harry's mark had only one star. But mine had two outside. Why?'

Dumbledore only stared. 'I think you know.'

I looked at the unformed mist in the distance. ' That night at Harry's village, Voldemort shot a curse at me, it opened my chest up to my heart and something pumped into it.'

Dumbledore nodded. 'It had happened once before to Dumbledore. But yes, you were the Horcrux of Naraku. And Voldemort's eighth.'

'I was?' I noticed the past tense. Dumbledore nodded and stood up.

'Come, let me explain in detail.'

I followed him towards the creature that looked so much like me. My train of my dress gliding behind me.

_**Harry:**_

Harry walked into the Great Hall shirtless and in leather pants that were to long in the legs to big in the boots and to filled out in a… certain area. The Gryffindor Sword in a hilt that was strapped to his back by thick leather chords that were to loose around his… delicate frame.

'Harry what are you doing?' Hermione shrieked from Fred's side.

Everyone fell silent and turned to Harry who stalked towards the middle of the room.

'A lot's been revealed Hermione. InuYasha left me a letter. She told me what I have to do. She died because she had to get out of my way. I won't let her sacrifice go un-avenged.'

He felt a warm manly hand on his shoulder.

He gripped her stone as met InuYasha Sr.'s eyes. He was right in front of Harry. He suddenly pulled Harry into his chest in a sort of awkward fatherly hug. And whispered to Harry. 'Thank you Harry. Her protector and… My son.'

He held Harry at arms length and for the first time he was looked at like a father should look at a son.

All this time Harry thought InuYasha Sr. would be mad for him taking his daughter away from him. But in the eyes of the man who ran his new family, was not anger.

He looked at Harry, and his eyes were proud.

Harry nodded and looked at Kagome, the mother of his new family. InuYasha's look was mirrored in his wife's face. He smiled at her as InuYasha sulked back into the woman he fought for's arms.

Finally he looked at Yashie's peaceful face. Knowing this was the last time he would see her.

Looking at her pale blissful face he pulled all his power left within him and threw InuYasha's Phoenix power on the ground.

Suddenly everything but the people was on fire though it was only to him. For no one else noticed. Fire swirled like a vortex around him, and InuYasha's voice and Dumbledore's voice ran in unison.

'_A human would never survive the Forbidden Forest, their courage would leave them and they would run… you can not to so Harry. So become what InuYasha was, but was never meant to be. She was destine to be a Half-Demon. You are destine to be the Phoenix Demon!' _

Suddenly All things about Harry changed at once.

His power came back to him, then doubled then budded by the thousands.

His chest filled out filling the straps his muscles in his arms grew to a powerful but not overwhelming stance.

His boots fit, his legs were the perfect length and he… "filled out" the extra space in the certain place.'

His hair grew long and flicked away from his face handsomely.

And his eyes went from green to a fire red.

To an Ice Blue.

But the true chances were on the _inside. _

It was like someone pulled cotton out of his half deaf ears, he was able to hear everything.

The nerves in his body could now feel. He could feel the fabric against his skin flapping a fraction millimetre away from his legs.

He could taste the air, and the embers that that sparked his tongue.

He felt like someone had finally unplugged his nose, he could smell death, and everyone's scent in the Great Hall, no one overpowering.

Finally he could see.

His blind eyes sharpened and he could see every detail in his world, as the flames swirled onto his back, and shifted into feathers.

In the glass reflection he saw the Phoenix Wings spread out from his back like Red and Gold Angel wings, then sparkle and disappear.

Kagome screamed, it was full of terror and he could really hear it now. She stared at her daughters face.

A little half smile pulled up at the corners of her dead white lips.

Little cracks broke at the surface of her skin and spread through InuYasha's body. Under them was a reddish glow, as her body turned into embers.

The last thing to turn to embers were her smiling lips, but they too turned black and red.

A wind picked up through the Great Hall. And the embers pulled from her body and shattered through the wind, in a similar way that Dumbledore's coffin conjured up out of thin air. Only they took her ways as her ashes flew around him Harry felt the warmth. They flew out of the window in a stream of sparkling black, and the last ember concluding the beauty drifted out into the sky, to join the stars.

Everyone watched the window for a long time. Harry stared with less time then the others. InuYasha was gone, and she wasn't coming back.

He left in silence as everyone cried began to cry again, he felt for death in his new demon body. But he did not hurt as badly, for he was about to join them.

He walked through the forest following Voldemort's scent. It was easy to find.

Harry heard a small gasp. But it was off, because it was his own human voice.

Harry turned to see where the voice had come from, and saw what he expected to see and almost understanding just as fast.

There about ten feet away from him stood himself. completely human, cut up, lean and straggly, wearing glasses. Looking at him now tall, muscular, handsome, and a demon.

They walked up to each other, and human Harry raised his hand to demon Harry, his hand pressed against a piece of glass.

The wall between the other dimension.

' Your walking to die?' Demon Harry asked hearing his voice for the first time. Human Harry nodded.

'Did InuYasha die in your time?'

Human Harry gave him a confused look. 'Whose InuYasha?'

Demon Harry went to open his mouth but shut it again.

This was supposed to be him, his original story without InuYasha. How life should have been. Where Harry fell in love with a human and had an adventure with the same essence but less joy and less hardship along the way. It also meant that InuYasha in his time was out there somewhere in her original story. That she was never meant to meet Harry and fall in love with someone else.

His was a world Harry never wanted to be in.

'It all ends the same.' Harry human whispered. 'We die anyway.'

Demon Harry nodded. 'Is Ginny alive in your time?' Human Harry begged. Harry was supposed to be with Ginny.

Harry nodded, and looked at off in the distance where humans could not see Voldemort's camp fire.

Human Harry's hand spread out against the dimension barrier. And it twitched. Harry smiled and placed his hand in the same spot, their hands lining up perfectly. He could almost feel his supposed to be fingertips.

'No matter what,' Demon Harry whispered Ice Blue looking into Green ' We are always us. No matter who we love. You love Ginny, so you'd never want to be here. I love a women named InuYasha, life id harder. But she brings joy and light to my world. So I never want to be in your world. Ginny survives the battle. InuYasha did not.'

Human Harry's eyes grew sad. 'I'm sorry.'

Harry smiled. 'Don't be. I have her waiting for me in the next world, I'm racing to die.'

Human Harry's mouth twitched. 'Good-bye Harry, we had a good run.'

Demon Harry smiled. 'We'll be together. Till the end.'

He pulled out the golden snitch. As did Human Harry. The barrier cracked and soon Human Harry would disappear and together they whispered 'I am about to die'.

The barrier shattered and human Harry was gone. The Snitch broke in half and the last Hollow to be found laid in his hand.

He turned it three times in his hands, wishing for his guardians to come and bring him home.

He knew it worked because he hear Yashie's annoyed huff as she shifted her weight. He opened his eyes to see four people circling around the fifth.

Lupin and Sirius, much younger and healthier then Harry had ever seen them looked around happily to see themselves in a familiar place were so much foolishness happened. But he could not focus on them.

James was the exact same height as Harry. He was wearing the clothing he died in, his hair was untidy, and his glasses were slightly lopsided, like Mr. Weasley's.

Yashie was exactly how he remembered her, the night she told him she loved him. Her grin etched permanently on her face, her hair was white and thick her long bangs almost covering one eye her hair down to her waist, her black eyes shining in the muted light, her magic shining through getting ripped showing that she was still herself. Wearing his long black sleeved shirt and blue jeans.

Lily's smile was the widest of them all, he swept her long red hair behind her ear and grew close, her eyes, so much like his feasted on him.

'You've been so brave.'

Harry could not say a word, his strong demon eyes focused on his father, his mother, and the love of his life all at the same time. This was surely the gift before death.

'Your nearly there.' James whispered 'We're so proud.'

'Does it hurt?' Harry asked. It was a childish question and Yashie laughed.

'Dying' Sirius asked. When Yashie nodded to him he shook his head. 'Quicker and easier then falling asleep.'

'And he'll want it to be quick.' Yashie shot in. ' He wants it over.'

'I never wanted you to die.' He said this without thinking. ' Any of you.' He focused mainly on Lupin and Yashie. ' Lupin right after you had you son. Remus I'm sorry.'

Lupin smiled sadly. 'I'm sorry too. Sorry he will never know me. But I will know him, and I will know that people will tell him that I died to give him a better life. And that I will always be right there, over his shoulder.'

Harry nodded, it was time to go. But he had on more person to say something to.

He walked over to the almost solid spirit of Yashie. 'We we're so close to our dreams. Why did you die?'

Yashie smiled gently at the apparent agony on his face, She lifted her hand to touch his face, but it went right through. A shadow of a tear welled up in the corners of her eyes. ' I realized that no matter how long I ran from it, I was InuYasha. My duty was to stand in front of my loved ones and die for them to succeed. I finally embraced who I was, and how temporary I had to be. The women you fell in love with died before this battle began Harry Potter. She died, leaving herself with you.'

'I don't understand.'

Her black eyes burned into his. ' Three times I changed. Inu, the one you first met angry and selfish. Yashie. Me, the one you changed into your lover. I died last night. When I realized I couldn't be Yashie. I'm InuYasha. '

Harry's lips pulled up 'I understand that. But…' He had one last little mystery to solve.

'Yes?'

'You told me you wished to be a half-demon. But I looked up the words, and you didn't wish for that. What was your real wish on the Shikon Jewel. And did it grant it?'

Yashie laughed stuffing her hands in her jean pockets laughed loudly. ' Your so nosey!'

Harry just waited.

Yashie became sober and drew as close as she could without touching him.

'The jewel didn't grant my wish, You did. I lied to everyone what I wished for, never tell anyone my true wish.'

Harry ran his hands down her see through hair, not being able to feel them, but just needing to know that he was as close to her soul as possible. 'What did you wish Yashie?'

'Somewhere I belong.'

Of course, she had no where to belong as a half demon. But she was accepted as herself as soon as she stepped onto Hogwarts Express.

His eyes drifted to his parents. It was time to go. ' You'll stay with me?'

'Until the very end.' said James.

'They won't see you?' asked Harry.

'We are apart of you.' replied Lupin.

'Invisible to everyone else.' Sirius added.

'You all traveled a long way to get here?' Harry asked, twisting his question.

Yashie relied this time 'Harry. We never left.'

He smiled at her and whispered. ' Stay close to me.'

They set off, Dementors drifting away from the soul that would soon leave him. And soon the only thing between his disconnected body and Voldemort was a tree.

'My Lord. No sign of Potter.'

Voldemort stood up, ' I though he would come… I was.. Mistaken.'

'You weren't.'

Harry stepped through the tree's and the stone dropped from his fingers, and his friends and family left his sight.

'HARRY NO!'

He recognized Hagrid's voice but did not look at him, he had to keep his eyes on Voldemort.

Voldemort drew his wand and pointed it at Harry's heart, cocking his head. ' Harry Potter… The boy who lived… why?'

Harry looked in the eyes coloured by InuYasha's born powers. ' You killed my mate, I have no more reason for this world.'

Voldemort laughed a low chuckle. 'Love, the destroyer of all weak men.'

He cocked his head like a curious child, wondering what would happen if he proceeded.

'Avada Kedavra!' Screamed Voldemort's high voice.

A green jet spiralled to Harry, hitting him directly in the heart, and Everything was gone.

Somewhere in between worlds InuYasha's sunk to her knees a pain so pure gripping her heart and her neck. Dumbledore watched as she screamed out as her mating mark had it's colour return from grey to green. Before she hit the floor unconscious.

Harry hit the floor closely beside her, naked but whole, he was in his demon form as Dumbledore had wished.

Something whimpered in the distance. Voldemort no doubt.

Dumbledore walked towards the disgusting thing. And said softly and not unkind. 'I will give Harry and InuYasha their last moment of peace they so richly deserve. You and I have much to talk about Tom.'


	19. Chapter 19 Kings Cross

Chapter 19

Kings Cross

_**I opened my eyes to the mist again…**_

_**I would not comprehend what I saw, **_

_**In my eyes I saw my man. **_

_**And a child flayed and raw.**_

_**This could not be Harry I thought,**_

_**As I lay here between life and death,**_

_**But Harry was here, and he was brought.**_

_**And it filled me with sorrow and stress. **_

_**I scanned his new body, **_

_**And couldn't help smile as hard as I tried**_

_**And though I was disembodied **_

_**I laughed at myself and then with a sigh. **_

_**I thought the thought that made write this stupid poem, **_

_**I was such a teenager.**_

I snorted. Wow, death must make you crazy, because I would never be insane enough in life to do such a thing. But it was true, the body was defiantly hot.

Well hot in two ways. I touched his hand and it was warm against mine. He had done what I said.

Harry never opened his eyes but his heart raced and his breathing picked up at my touch. A tiny smile pulled at his plump lips and he moved his hand under me and curled his hand under my curved side. And pulled me in one quick movement on top of him.

'You know,' I giggled as my black hair flowed around his head like curtain protecting the most beautiful artefact. 'This isn't as fun when we're on equal footing.'

He laughed curling his palm around my jaw using his thumb to stroke my cheek. 'Who are you now love?' He whispered in a whisper as soft as silk to my ears.

I thought about that one for a second not really knowing. Looking into his new blue eyes, feeling slightly sad. 'Yours.'

His tiny smile turned into the real thing, he rolled us as he looked down at me. 'I missed you.'

My lips pushed out again, and I looked at his unfamiliar eyes with sorrow. 'Yes.'

He rolled his eyes and kissed my pouting lips. He gasped through his own, and I understood why.

Demon's feel stronger emotions and physical touch. Well more like the could actually feel now. Humans have so weak senses. They barely feel at all.

He could really feel my hands roaming his new body now with it so sensitive to him now.

And my skin was so sensitive under his fingertips…

This was better from the times before, there was a certain edge. But maybe that's because without saying it to each other we knew this would be the last time.

To soon we lay there breathing heavily.

'So where do you think we are?' Harry asked looking around.

I shrugged. 'I was hoping you knew.'

'It looks like… Kings Cross.'

My eyes searched the room. 'Indeed.'

Harry went to open his mouth but he heard foot steps coming. Ana I knew whatever my grandfather had to take care of was finished.

I looked around for my dress but it was no where to be seen. Instead where I thought Harry had dropped it, but in it's place was white skinny jeans, a ivory t-shirt, and white high top converses. Along with socks and underwear of course.

I smiled at Harry for clothing had showed up at his side. These had colour unlike mine. 'You wanna race?'

Harry's eye brows raised. ' One your mark…'

Neither waited for "go", I beat him this time.

Harry only beamed and wrapped his arms around me, embanking me once more.

Out of the mist Dumbledore wrote. ' Harry, you wonderful boy, you brave, brave man.

Harry's face lit up as he saw Dumbledore emerge from the mist. There was an angry undertone but I pretended not to notice.

Harry's face went blank suddenly then and blankly said, as if he just realized. ' Your both dead.'

Dumbledore smirked as I rolled my eyes at Captain Obvious. 'Oh yes. Quite dead.'

Harry's eyebrows caved in. 'So… I'm dead too?'

Dumbledore straightened. ' On the whole my dear boy… I think not.'

Harry smiled. ' Not?'

'Not.'

We began to drift towards three chairs that formed suddenly. The two sat down. I did not. 'I'll be back.' I said to them.

Harry's face was shocked. And his silent "No" was louder then if he had screamed it.

I smiled. 'Don't worry darling. I'll be back in a moment. I just have someone else to speak to quickly.'

He nodded but did not relax, I spun quickly before he could express his fears and walked towards where I could smell Voldemort.

Harry and Dumbledore were out of sight when I found him, they were out of ear shot as well. That was good, so only Voldemort could hear my sound of disgust at him. The flayed bloody child on the floor.

'Hello Tom Riddle.'

The child moaned and growled at the same time. This what was left of Voldemort's soul.

I squatted down to the child and touched it's skin with my finger tips. It moaned loudly in pain, I understood.

I was innocent, He could not feel innocence.

'It hurts doesn't it Voldemort.' watched him shudder under the kindness of my voice, and the sadness to see a creature in this world in pain.

' You and Harry could have chosen either paths. To follow the goodness or the darkness. Tom you chose wrong, power is not everything. It takes kindness and tenderness to truly understand real people. I see that now. You see I came to Hogwarts on the edge of a blade. I too could have chosen either path. I may be dead, but at least I lived my life! You will live for a short time but you _will_ die like the rest of us.'

I heard Harry and Dumbledore stand up. It was almost time.

'See you soon Riddle.'

I tuned my back on the disgusting child of Voldemort.

'There you are!' Harry exasperated, relieved I wasn't gone permanently.

I smiled saying nothing. Harry looked at Dumbledore in the distance. ' Voldemort's got the Elder wand?'

'False.' I shot in. ' I hid it before I died, he never defeated me either. The wand is still mine. Or yours, I'm not sure.'

Harry looked off in the distance and then to me, then to Dumbledore. 'I never understood something.'

Dumbledore waited in silence.

' How did InuYasha and I fall in love. Isn't there supposed to be a hero and a damsel in distress? We're both heroes.'

Dumbledore's joyous laugh bounced off the walls. 'Harry my dear boy. Love is understanding each other. Who better to love then another hero? You two are your others equal. A beautiful thing, a hero and hero, finally.'

This made Harry beam at me, but it broke my heart. The moment was coming.

Harry nodded and turned to leave. ' One more thing,' Harry said. 'Is this real? Or has this been happening inside my head?'

Dumbledore beamed at him. 'Of course this is happening inside your head Harry, but why on earth would that mean that it's not real?'

Harry smiled and turned to leave. I didn't move, half hoping he would leave without noticing.

He got ten steps before he did.

He turned to me with a surprised look holding his hand out form mine. 'Aren't you coming InuYasha? We've got a battle to finish.'

I felt my eyes get wetter and I whispered a broken whisper. 'I can't.'

I had known that the moment he showed up.

This was Goodbye.

Harry dropped his arm and I saw the pain spread to his blue eyes and his face. 'I don't understand.'

Dumbledore placed his hand on my shoulder. 'InuYasha's body is ruined Harry. She's lived over two centuries. She's fulfilled her duty.'

Harry's eyes flickered from blue to the green I loved, which made looking at him even harder. "No" he mouthed.

I shook off Dumbledore's shoulder and walked to him slowly the first tear hitting the ground with a tiny sound, like rain. I brought my hand up and cradled his cheek.

_**Harry:**_

InuYasha's cradled his cheek, electricity flowing from her fingertips into his cheek down to his heart. A tear rolled down her face.

'I love you.' InuYasha whispered. It wasn't what he knew she was trying to say. But it hurt more the if she had said it.

'I won't go, I'll stay and we'll go together.' It was a beg, he couldn't let her go. Not now.

' But you have to.' Her voice shook and she smiled through the apparent agony in her eyes. ' You have to go and win, and be with Ginny and have red head babies and-'

'I'd prefer the one you were with now.' Harry looked in her eyes and he knew she knew that he figured out she was pregnant.

'It… it doesn't matter Harry!' She drew him close, pressing his head into her neck. ' Harry, I know you saw how life was supposed to be for you, your story is written in a different way-'

'Supposed and Life are two different things!' He pressed his palms to her face his thumbs on her cheeks placing his forehead against hers. ' I will never ever want anyone other then you InuYasha. I just can't.'

'You have to try! Please, please.' She broke down tears running over his hands.

The mist began to swirl around him. And it was trying to force him away from her. 'I need you in my heart, with me. I'll miss you darling. I need you in my arms.'

'I wish I could be, and lay right beside you. But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight. And you'll close your eyes, and I'll kiss you lips. And touch you with my finger tips.' He traced across his lips as she said this in a broken voice as tears fell into tiny pools on the floor.

Harry's tears fell in the same pools. ' I need you with me forever.'

She stroked his face, and smiled a sad smile. ' I'm already there. Listen.'

Silence came to them as the mist tried to push him away from her. Nothing. That's when she placed her free hand on his chest. 'I'm the beat in you heart. I'll be there till the end. I'll be the moon shinning through the night. I'll be your shadow, always at arms length, but never touchable. I'll whisper to you in the wind. I'll always.. I will always watch you Harry.'

The mist had only their fingers holding each others as there arms stretched as far as they could. In the distance Harry heard a chain whistle.

He sobbed, knowing it was going to bring her home.

The fog left only her face in view. Her eyes black and tear filled, she whispered. 'Tell my family I'm sorry and that I love them okay?'

He nodded understanding that he had to leave, it was himself pushing him away from her.

Her face got fuzzy and he knew she wouldn't be able to hear him anymore so he mouthed the last thing he could ever say to her.

" I Love You."

She smiled and mouthed back, "I Love You Too."

And her face went out of view as he fell, an empty shell back to earth.

_**InuYasha:**_

My train rolled up as I stood their sobbing letting Harry go. It stopped and the door opened.

I walked through the empty Hogwarts Express and sat down in the compartment that I sat on the way to my life last year.

The train whistled, and I looked out the window and panicked.

I forgot to say something.

The train moved but I ran through the compartments with lighting speed. As soon as I hot the caboose I hung off the railing and looked at the place where Harry disappeared and sobbed to the nothingness.

' I found a reason for me! To discover who I really was! I learned how to smile and love without all of the emptiness inside, Harry! It was you!'

I was surrounded by mist. And I moved on.


	20. Chapter 20 The Final Battle

Chapter 20

The Final Battle

_**Harry:**_

'_The Reason is you!' _

It was the last thing he heard before he woke up to.

Though his demonic exterior remained calm and dead like inside human Harry twisted in agony of InuYasha's death.

He could smell that he was alone, and that Voldemort was in the Great Hall with Naraku. His speech of defeating the "Weapon" and "The Boy Who Lived" was almost a gloat.

Well he wasn't completely alone.

'Harry.. Oh Harry…'

Hagrid's sobs shook the trees he was attached to.

'Hagrid.'

He was sobbing so loudly he could not hear the broken whisper through Harry's unmoving lips.

Sighing Harry opened his eyes to the forest as clouds covered the blackened sky.

He sat up and looked at Hagrid. He was on his knees face in the ground his giant eyes squeezed tightly shut sobbing his friends name over and over again.

Harry got up and stalked over to the ties and pulled out Bellatrix's knife. It would come in handy now that he knew how to use it, to get close to Voldemort, and his real target, Naraku.

Once Hagrid's arms were free Harry said with power 'Hagrid!'

Hagrid looked up and if face was a purely shocked. He jumped up, his giant body's landing created a giant THUNK echoing off the earth and pulled Harry into a bone crushing hug.

Oh. Harry thought and smirked at his own stupidity. Of course Hagrid wouldn't have been able to recognize Harry's new voice.

'Hagrid! Can't breathe!' Harry gasped through the hug.

Hagrid dropped Harry at once. 'Harry what happened I saw him kill you!'

Harry just shook his head. 'Long story. I need your help Hagrid.'

He explained his plan, being able to smell the scent of Death Eaters at every school entrance.

Hagrid nodded taking Harry into his arms, Harry was embarrassed, but he had to sneak past the Death Eaters as one of the dead, to get to their Masters.

As soon as Harry was out of sight he flipped out of Hagrid's arms and looked at the line of dead that was outside heads against a wall outside of the castle.

Lavender Brown, Lupin, Tonks, Fred, and many people he had seen more then once but never had the honour of knowing.

Bellatrix and nameless Death Eaters were in a separate line. The people he did not have the honour to murder.

How different he was now, not feeling any fright or regret for thinking these thought. But then InuYasha was the most passionate demon he'd ever met, and she had killed a whole filled when she lost control in Feudal Japan.

Harry stormed inside the Great Hall under him, he thought nothing. Time for poetic understanding was over. The mysteries were solved and Harry's path was set to kill Voldemort for the good of his world. And to kill Naraku, for his own personal revenge.

He got to the stair case to the Great Hall. It was no longer there.

Harry remembered the time at Demonica where InuYasha walked down in a gold kimono down these stairs.

This memory did not hold him, he was to angry. InuYasha had given him a gift, the ability to draw forth his anger and become a hunter.

Harry took two strides and back flipped off the star case, falling about 15 feet. The world was supposed to turn into a swirl, but it did not, Harry saw everything he was supposed to with definition.

He landed on his feet bending his legs down almost to the ground to absorb sound and shock.

He stood up quickly and stalked towards the Hall doors that had been secured so non of the resistance could escape.

Harry almost laughed at the doors.

He felt the flow of power in muscles and raised his foot towards the door and it rocketed forward with lethal strength.

You could hear the iron bars across the doors groan and snap open, but that wasn't the only thing that snapped.

The door could not hold that sort of power and flew off the hinges.

Their were screams, and cheers, and gasps as everyone saw Harry standing in the middle of the now broken frame. Harry took in the room.

Hundreds of faces stood at him, some he would save others he would murder, all looking amazed at his face.

Hermione and Ron held each other looking relieved and terrified at the same time. Steph, Mitch Shi, InuSuke, and Their parents all stared as well, though InuYasha and Kagome's look of pride returned.

Then there was the room itself. The farthest wall, where the teachers used to sit had been blasted out and the steep mountain cliff was. Fall off that and you would hit the ground at the base of the mountain where Hogwarts lay, the moon shinned mutedly through the clouds giving the devastated room a deathly glow.

Harry raised his hand as silence rose profoundly. Harry pointed his finger to Voldemort almost grudgingly. ' This ends tonight Tom Riddle!' Harry moved his finger. 'But my target is _you_ Naraku!'

No one moved as Harry stalked forward across the room anger pounding an angry rhythm in his head.

Voldemort opened his mouth. 'Kill him!' He shrieked, human ears and eyes would not have been able to notice it but Voldemort's terror was clear to Harry, and he cringed away from his advancing challenger.

Harry did not take his eyes off of Voldemort. Power flowing into his muscles again Harry heard there bodies drop one by one to him as he advanced towards his goal.

He pulled out InuYasha's phoenix wand out of his boot as Voldemort pulled an unknown wand. In desperation to survive Voldemort pointed it at Harry, where Harry shouted still stalking towards his prey. ' You should have listened to Dumbledore in between worlds Tom. He was a better wizard… a better man. Try for some remorse Tom, so I don't have to kill you. Just let me at Naraku.'

Voldemort cackled. ' So you can avenge you great _love_! We destroyed her! She handed her Elder Wand to me!'

Harry smiled finally recognizing hers.. Not Dumbledore's wand. ' She went to die. She died undefeated. So the wand goes to the last piece of her soul. That wand belongs to me Tom.'

How petty Tom Riddle was, fighting for the "Ultimate wand".

His snake face reddened. He pointed the wand at Harry and screamed 'Avada Kedavra!'

'Expelliarmus!'

The spells hit each other and gold shattered with a cannon blast. Voldemort's eyes rolled in the back of his head and InuYasha's wand flew out of his hand, he landed on the floor with a thud, and Tom Riddle died by his own rebounded curse.

Naraku screamed in rage, lunging forward.

Eight spider legs ripped out of Naraku's skin and Naraku grew and grew into a giant spider.

'Bloody Hell…' Ron moaned as he collapsed into Hermione's lap, fainting.

Harry's lips twitched up.

'How can you speak of being a man, when you show no remorse for how many you've killed.' Naraku's demon voice roared out.

Harry's little smile turned into the real thing. 'I do regret them, My heart is human, so I feel for their loved ones and I feel the responsibility for their hate. But hate is what drives me now, I hate you for killing my InuYasha. And ruining her whole life before that.'

Harry turned to InuYasha Sr. , Kagome, and InuSuke. 'I saw InuYasha in between worlds. She says she's sorry and she loves you.'

They all nodded. Harry turned his head to the other side blue looking into tired green eyes. 'She says she loves you and she misses you too Kayla.'

Kayla's eyes looked into Harry's and nodded and she mouthed. "I love her too."

Harry nodded and smiled. He reached behind his back and metal rung out, not in the same way a demon blade did. But The Godric Gryffindor sword would do the job.

Naraku hissed and moved towards Harry his fangs bared, Harry ducked and was under Naraku's belly.

Driving the sword up he heard Naraku scream and rolled attempting to crush Harry.

Using his muscles in his legs Harry jumped high enough that he landed on Naraku's back.

'Get off me you weakling!' Naraku screamed bucking left and right. Finally he bucked up, kind of reminding Harry of his first game and his rouge broom stick,..

Finally Naraku bucked up again +sending Harry in the air.

Everything suddenly slowed down, like the Adrenaline in Harry's head the increasing height he got.

What did not slow down was Harry tightening his grip on the sword.

He we stopped in the air for a moment he released Naraku's fate.

'THIS IS FOR INUYASHA!'

Everything sped up again and Harry dropped fast hitting the ground with one foot and one knee, having used all his demon strength.

The spider's head rolled onto the floor.

But the body still _moved. _

'Oof!' Harry yelled out as one of the legs ran into him as it backed up.

'HARRY NO!' Screamed out Hermione and Harry looked back as he hung onto the spiders leg, to see the cliff suddenly and fall, with Naraku's body, off of the Great Hall.

There was a shivering silence among the crowd of onlookers.

There was a bird call. A Phoenix call to be exact.

A boy with hung red angel wing out of his shoulders flew up spreading his wings directly in front of the moon.

'Yeah!' Harry screamed out into the night.

There were cheers all around as Harry, the true Phoenix Demon, landed in the middle of the Great Hall.

Kagome and InuYasha Sr. were there first, throwing their arms around Harry's neck as the Phoenix wings sparkled and disappeared.

Then there was InuSuke, and Hermione , Ron, Shi, Steph, Mitch, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Gorge, Molly, Arthur, Mitch's sisters, Sango, Miroku, Shi's mom, Shippo, the teacher, everyone, trying to hug some part of him. The reason it was over.

Harry didn't ache for any of their hugs those. Only one women.

A blinding light quieted them all.

At first Harry thought it wa some sort of sun, but as people backed away Kagome, InuYasha Sr., InuSuke, and Harry saw what it really was.

The Shikon Jewel glowed like a white star, pulsing. Six feet off the ground supported by nothing.

'_You have done well Harry Potter. You have broken the cycle.' _

It was a oddly familiar voice, though he wondered how he knew the voice.

Kagome and InuSuke sank back into their original place like the rest of the crowd

'_InuYasha, this is no longer your duty.' _

InuYasha Sr. puffed out his chest and glared at the talking jewel. 'Harry was my daughter's mate! In all demon ways he is my son. I will stand beside my family no matter what's my duty!'

Harry looked at InuYasha Sr. feeling respect an fondness for his mates father.

'_Very Well.' _

The light blasted out and InuYasha sr. and Harry shielded their eyes from it's light.

When the light subsided, a beautiful black long haired women with armour, a blade, and black eyes stood there glowing.

'_Hello Harry Potter.' _


	21. Chapter 21 Iris

Chapter 21

Iris

Kagome stood up and shouted, 'Midoriko!'

Midoriko paid no attention to Kagome but moved towards Harry and touched his lighting bolt scar.

' You are the Third demon of Phoenix, The Third owner of Shikon Mate, The first man who could sense the Shikon no' Tama…'

She walked into the center of the Great Hall and past the doors. Harry looked at Kagome as she got up and followed her, Harry did. And behind him he saw every single person follow him.

Midoriko stopped in the middle of the courtyard and spoke in a normal tone, but it rung out through the castle. ' Clear the stairs.'

Everybody who was on the stairs ran to fan out against the walls of the courtyard. Midoriko turned around looking at Harry again.

'… You are also the third to destroy Naraku. He is not dead, your children are meant for that…'

Harry shook his head. 'I won't have children. My mate died.'

Midoriko nodded. ' I know, she was the Prime Shikon Holder. The only one worthy of it.'

She walked to Harry again. ' You are also the one who broke the cycle a third time. The First was Kikyo dying before her lover did. The second was Kagome marrying her mate. Tonight was that you did not trying and die to move on with InuYasha, you died for the world. And that is why I saved you from death.'

Harry's eyes grew big. 'You saved me?'

'Oh yes.' Midoriko smiled a glowing smile. 'Right before Voldemort tried to kill you I separated Voldemort's piece of soul away from yours. Though Harry, many people have ask you for many favours. I must ask you for one more.'

Harry rolled his eyes. 'You wouldn't be the first one.'

Midoriko's musical laugh gave Harry chills. 'No I suppose your right,' Her face got apologetic. ' You must be the third person to wish on the jewel. If you are of the right, it will purify and set all my Shikon's, including InuYasha's, soul free.'

Harry looked at her with a question dancing in his eyes. She understood. ' Yes, I can revive her. But it will take all my energy because of her being my Shikon Holder and your wish. But I can tell you, as something as selfish as reviving a loved one just so you can have them back will not be the right wish.'

Harry nodded and a tiny smile pulled on his face. 'Plus InuYasha would kick my ass for wasting it on her and our baby. Okay,' He knew what he had to wish. He had been the cause of a lot of loss today, and this was is shot to correct it, if he couldn't feel the joy of his loved one return he would happily give it to the others. ' I wish that everyone on the Resistance who died would come back to life.'

Midoriko's armour broke and she smiled. 'You were correct Harry Potter. The wish is not important. It's the reasons _why_ you wished it. Not out of duty, or greed like Kikyo and Kagome. You wished upon _empathy and generosity!' _

The small jewel around Midoriko's neck shattered and a blast came from it.

A hundred lights like stars drifted down to the earth and as soon as they touched the ground they shattered and faded into a person. Lupin and Tonks gripped each other, while Fred Weasley ran to his family and surrounded himself with hugs, and Lavender Brown walked over to her best friend and cried in her arms.

A hundred other people ran into the arms of their love ones as the sun burst over the trees shinning light on Harry's sad smile.

Midoriko beamed at Harry, and Fred stepped forward.

'Someone up there told me to tell you this mate.' Fred smiled. ' Though I'm going to look like a prat saying it.'

Everyone laughed.

Fred sighed. ' And I'd give up forever to touch you, cause I know that you feel me somehow.'

Everyone laughed again, except Hermione who smiled and stood up and stood beside Fred and whispered ' You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be.'

Kayla stood up, she looked so much like InuYasha his heart ached. ' And I don't want to go home right now.'

Everyone started humming "Iris" together, InuYasha's last gift to Harry, he smiled at the sun, in silent thank you.

'What will you do now that your free?'

Harry's lips moved without his permission and he wondered if Midoriko would be upset.. Or mad. But she beamed at him.

'I think I'll rest. I've been fighting those demons for centuries' She looked thoughtfully at the doors of Hogwarts, Harry did not look at what he stared at. 'Heaven seems like a good place to rest, besides…' She giggled. 'I can take the place of someone with unfinished business.'

Someone behind him spoke, a voice with folds of velvet. A voice of a symphony in all respects. Everyone in the courtyard fell silent. 'Heaven is a very good place to rest Miko. You'll like it.'

Harry heard the whoosh of flames as his phoenix wings burst into existence, loosing control at the sound of her voice.

She nodded and glowed with a golden light. It shined brighter then even before. 'Goodbye Harry Potter, Thank you.' When it faded, Midoriko was gone.

Harry stared at the sun making the morning turn pink, he was listening to familiar foot steps. Ones that could not be real. The breathing that had stopped along with a heart the belonged to his world.

There was a moment of silence, no one spoke. But after that moment warm arms hugged his chest from behind.

Harry leaned back into these arms turning slowly to face his angel.

InuYasha smiled up at him.

She was wearing her white outfit, with real angel wings on her back, more beautiful then his red wings. They glistened white in the morning sun. Her t-shirt stretched out for her medium bump.

Her eyes were black and her hair a thick white. Tears rolling down her face. Her lips parted in speech.

'Hi Harry.'

A smile etched upon Harry's face warm and true as he cradled her face in his hand. 'Hey InuYasha.'

They kissed gently at first careful not to break each other, but as soon as InuYasha wrapped her arms around his neck his heart soared and begged for entrance into her mouth. It didn't matter to him that there was hundred's of people watching them. In his hand InuYasha's Elder wand glowed, and sparks flew out and suddenly blasting their song.

I don't want the world to see me Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am I just want you to know who I am

Though the song ended for everyone else it did not for InuYasha and Harry, the memories in their minds were flowing being corrected as they flew by:

InuYasha after she got poisoned along with Katie Bell, dancing alone in the Hospital Wing.

"_I smiled looking back at his wonderfully un-ugly beautiful face 'I'll go to Slughorn's party with you'_

_Harry smiled, and momentarily closed his eyes putting his nose to mine. I felt his lips quiver being centimetres from mine. Wondering what would happen if I removed the space, and if he accepted that, what would happen…_

_A metal picture came to me, the fact that if I let him even kiss me he could, would die. His lips moved the smallest way towards mine and just as he was about to removed the space…"_

This time InuYasha did not say walk away but kissed Harry first his heart glowing with happiness that his crush accepted him.

Harry And InuYasha in The Unknowable Room.

"_I pressed against him with no room to spare, his arms locking arms on my waist and back. Blushing I pulled my face away from the side of his head. His eyes were closed, ' what's wrong?' going forehead to forehead._

_He smiled, but gently, as if he found it ironic ' I feel like I couldn't wake up tomorrow, I know it sounds stupid. Considering I'm saying it to the greatest fighter of all time.' He chuckled at himself. _

_I closed my eyes, he thought he was stupid. I opened my eyes again, he was struggling to say something. 'InuYasha…'" _

Instead of her pushing him away he told her he loved her, and gave his heart to her. Which she accepted and was grateful.

And Finally King Cross.

"_Harry smiled and turned to leave. I didn't move, half hoping he would leave without noticing. _

_He got ten steps before he did._

_He turned to me with a surprised look holding his hand out form mine. 'Aren't you coming InuYasha? We've got a battle to finish.'" _

She held out her hand and smiled, and they walked back to the land of the living to be happy.

As they kissed Feathers from her angel wings and his phoenix wings fell off scattering to the wind, soon they and no wings and human InuYasha and demon Harry stood there, their heads spinning.

When their kiss finally broke he went nose to nose with her a tear of sheer joy. 'How?' He whispered it filled with love and joy.

InuYasha smiled. 'You made the right wish and released my soul from Midoriko. And she gave me her life force.'

Harry smiled and heard a slight whirling sound coming from above. They put their ands out and Harry tucked away one of his items quickly while InuYasha examined hers.

In her palm was her original demon stone, it was it's original red but at the touch of her skin it glowed bright gold. She had chanced since it's owner touched it.

In his was his phoenix wand sealed and unbroken.

The item in his leather pants pocket was his mother's engagement ring.

'Well aren't you going to smash it to get your half-demon powers back?' Harry asked rubbing her cheek not realizing everybody got bored and moved to the Great Hall, they were alone in the court yard.

'We have to go to the Great Hall.' She explained. 'You need to be in the main point of magic for it to work.'

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and set off. Half way up the stairs he remembered something.

'Whoa! Stop!' Harry pulled her to a freeze.

'What? What's wrong?' she said looking around in a panic.

Harry laughed and picked her up and dropped her on the step above him. ' I've wanted to do this since I figured it out.'

Harry dropped down to his knees and kissed InuYasha and Harry's baby through her skin. 'You kid are super lucky. You got close to some dangerous stuff already and if you do that when your out of there you're going to see how dangerous your parents can be.'

_**InuYasha:**_

I laughed relieved. I wanted to be as close to Harry as possible but his touching our baby through my skin was something special.

But I so badly wanted to know what was with the gold in my jewel.

'So are we going to get to the great Hall or what? I bet Fred and George are ripping this place to shreds.'

Harry sighed but nodded getting my reason as we walked into the Great Hall.

Somebody had put the tables back in, but no one was sitting in houses. They were all fumbled together student, parent, ghost, and goblin all together at last.

I raised my jewel over my head and everyone fell silent as I walked into the middle of the circle and smashed my jewel on the ground.

Well, I didn't burst into flame like my Phoenix Demon Transformation did. It as more of a breath, as gold swirls circled around me. As I glowed gold.

I looked at Harry and smiled as I glowed a bright gold, then closed my eyes again as I felt myself transform into how I was supposed to look, how I was born to look.

After it was over I looked at the first thing reflective. Water on the ground and gasped.

'Daddy!' I gasped as he jumped in front of me.

I never understood why I had black eyes till now. My mothers was green and my fathers was gold, so it was always off. I realized now that it was the colouring of Midoriko. And once that was removed I saw my eyes for the first time.

I looked at Harry my gold eyes burning with happiness.

He stroked my cheek beaming. ' Their just like I dreamed they would be.'

He kissed me quickly and I whispered 'everything's so perfect.'


	22. Chapter 22 Fast Forward

Chapter 22

Fast Forward

_I just wanted to thank everyone for reading this and all my wonderful fans who took the time to read my messed up story... I love you all. So much. Look out for the next book! Coming soon I promise!_

_Scarlett_.

The morning brought dew over the grass in the yards of Hogwarts. A calm, it was profound. Because everyone lost, had been saved.

Harry was treated like a hero.

We sat in the Great Hall my golden eyes following him, keeping him in view.

I saw something that did not fit with the happy scene, My father alone.. Looking out over the mountains, at the broken wall.

I got up and people greeted me with congratulations and thank you's, I walked up to my dad, InuYasha, the was I remembered him when I was little, before he was king, when life was simple.

His red robes glistened off the sunshine and his gold eyes shining, exactly like mine.

I rubbed his back and he half smiled at me. ' You're not coming home with us are you.'

I pressed my lips into a straight line and shook my head, my eyes burning with determination.

He closed his eyes and nodded to himself. ' Your leaving.'

I shrugged, rubbing his shoulder a little slower. ' Kayla and InuSuke have already left.'

My father looked angrily at me. 'That's totally different!'

I put my hands on my hips and got angry too, I really did have my fathers temper. ' Why?'

'Because it is!' my Father yelled

'_Why?'_

'_Because Kayla or InuSuke weren't my little girl!' _

We stared at each other, and he turned to look at the sun again. ' When InuSuke left he moved three houses away from us. When Kayla left, it was like she died, and your mother missed. Don't get me wrong I love my daughter, but I knew that the Malfoy's would keep her safe by reputation. But you… when I look at you I still see the little angel wrapped in my arms for the first time with white hair, and black eyes. Or as a toddler when every time you made that stupid face every time you had to-'

'Hey no need to talk about the potty training days!' I laughed hugging him. He patted my hair breathing into my scalp.

' Now that I see you with child. I see you leaving, and… my baby girl's not a baby anymore.' His voice broke at the end of it.

'Daddy,' I looked at his eyes that were now mirrored in mine. ' Just because I'm leaving doesn't mean I'm never coming home. And I'll always be your baby girl daddy.'

He smiled and his gaze drifted to the man standing there who we didn't notice.

'Can your Father and I have a moment, InuYasha?'

I nodded and kissed my father on the forehead.

I walked back and something caught my eye.

Draco and Kayla stood in front of my mother, Draco's hand extended.

Knowing this was not enough for my mother I was not surprised that she threw herself into her new son-in-law's arms.

My family was back together again.

'May I have a moment of your time Miss. Higurashi?' Harry whispered in my ear. I turned around and kissed them gently.

'You can have as many moment's as you want Mr. Potter.'

Harry lead me out into the courtyard.

There was red everywhere, as if wielded to the stone.

The hurt and pain would come. But not this morning.

Harry stopped near the creek where we once lay refuge from the Centaur clan after Kayla poisoned Harry.

'I wanted to talk to you in private… this is something I want you to answer un bias by other people.'

I laughed my heart pounding. 'Well hear we are! Alone and I'm confused so will you spit it out already!'

Harry stared at me nervously, and his hand twitched towards the pocket where his wand lay.

'InuYasha.'

I turned around to see my father watching me as I made sure my hair was perfect. My stomach had a million butterfly's swirling around.

I looked at myself in my wedding dress. It wasn't what my visions said it would be.

It was white lace and beading with a kimono neck, with no back and a long train. My veil clipped in under my white haired bun.

I laughed at my father. 'I don't even know who I am looking like this!'

My dad walked over and cradled my face in his hands. 'You're my beautiful Yasha-Bella.'

I stared into his eyes and I heard Mitch, Steph, Hermione, Ron, Shi as my flower girl and Teddy Lupin as our ring bearer- leave the house. Then the music changed, and my father's eyes glowed gold.

'It's time to go.'

The aisle was very long considering all I could see was Harry, with his best man Ron standing beside him. And as I left my father's safe and warm hand. He placed it in the hand of my soul mate.

Our lines were traditional, but never spoken quite like this. My mother crying into my babies hair along with Ms. Weasley in the backyard of The Burrow.

And when the time came my vow was loud and clear. ' I do.'

Harry's eyes burned green. ' I do.'

'By the power invested in me, I know pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter. You may now kiss your bride.'

Harry got down on one knee as he took a deep breath. Looking at me as his demon powers drained away into his heart temporarily.

A pain filled scream. 'Congratulations Miss. Higurashi. It's a girl.'

I held out my arms and they placed my little bundle in my arms. She had been to months early…

Fear stabbed me about a little lie I held to my chest. But I ignored it.

'Hey there baby girl.' Harry whispered a little broken as he saw his first born, his baby girl.

'Hello Miss. Violet Kukiko Potter. We've waited a long time.'

Harry beamed at me.

Harry took my hand and said my name with great care. 'InuYasha.'

'Mommy! Daddy! Hurry!'

A little ran ahead her green eyes burning and her black hair tied back in a tiny pony not showing off her bob cut.

The man that could only be her handsome father pushed the cart as her breath taking, brown curly haired mother trailed behind her first son clutching her arm tearfully.

'It won't be long until you can go too.' Anna said to comfort her son.

' Five years! I want to go now!' James whined.

The platform was misty and Anna's eye caught four people in the crowd.

The first was Draco Malfoy and his blonde and blue eyed wife. As they pushed Kira onto the train. The mother caught Anna's eyes.

Kayla let down her disguise in her eyes just to flash green with a smile to Anna.

The other was a black haired man with black eyes, Anna looked at him next. He scuffled Akari onto the train.

InuSuke flashed his blue demonic eyes at Anna.

Anna smiled at the both of them. And when she was certain no one but Harry, InuSuke and Kayla were looking she let down her guard just a little.

My eyes shined gold, just to let them know I was safe.

The train whistled and Violet got down pretending to tie her shoe. But I knew from experience that my daughter had been waiting till the last minute to let me know her fears.

'What if they find out I'm a hanyou?' Violet whispered.

I shushed her. The reason we were disguised was that even after eleven years the Ministry still tortured half-demons. 'You must never tell you brother or the Malfoy or Tashio what we all are. It's the secret that keeps us safe. Tell no one. And they'll never know.'

Violet touched the glass replica of the Shikon no' Tama I created for both her and James.

'What am I going to do without you Momma?'

I laughed, and tucked a piece of hair behind my daughter's ear. 'I'll never be far. Just over your shoulder.'

The train began to move and I lifted Violet onto the train and kissed her forehead. She ran to find a first year compartment. When she found one she waved at me while Harry wrapped his arm around my waist. I raised my hand in fair well. My daughter gliding away from me….

My hand was still raised when she was out of sight.

Harry kissed my temple. 'She'll be fine.'

I looked at him and touched the scar that hadn't hurt him in 11 years. 'I know.'

Though I did not know it in his vision Violet would be fine. But at that moment I was actually pregnant with twins, though I did not that till I went into labour, and when Lily and Albus got to Hogwarts, the world changes again…

But I did not pay attention to that, because the family, the happiness in the vision's were all mine if I said the correct word to his question.

He on one knee, he whispered. 'Will you marry me?'

I nodded. 'Yes.'

And my life truly began, beside Harry. Forever.

The End.


	23. Preview: Eye Before the Storm

Preview Eye before the Storm.

By Scarlett Midnight

I remembered those days.

My mother and father laughing and smiling, The Press always interested in my mothers mysterious past, My brother Albus not knowing his true power.

Everything was perfect.

Even though I knew our secret.

I was the only one out of the four of us. My younger brother James was arrogant enough to believe he was super, but never truly imagined how much our mother kept from us to keep us safe.

My youngest sister. The last planed child, Lily. She was a shy girl. Always thinking she was mediocre. Though she spoke to animals, she refused to think she was special, even though she was born from the two greatest Hero's of their generation.

My youngest brother's name is Albus. He is the one who is destine for the power of the throne that my mother secretly holds, and the one that is prophesied to lead our family to defeat Naraku.

I was the only one who knew this.

My name is Violet Potter. Daughter of InuYasha Kurami Tashio Higurashi Potter and Harry James Potter. The one that lived through the terrible battle that almost killed my mother, and me while I was in her womb.

The Tashio History says that one of the family members will inherit the true Tashio power. In the order of Oldest, Youngest, Oldest, Youngest. My Great Grandfather was the oldest, as was my mother. My Grandfather. InuYasha Sr, the youngest. It was supposed to be Albus's turn.

But that's why we're so special. Because secretly, though my siblings and all my cousins have no idea. We all have the Tashio power.

We must use it now. Our parents are taken by Naraku and the Ministry. And I have to find a way to explain. My mother somehow left me a clue to that. She always left a clue.

But that isn't what this story is about. This is about how this came to be. This is the Eye of The Storm. My parent's traveled to it. Now it was our turn to fight our way out after the little peace of 16 years…


End file.
